Gran's Punishment
by yerelly
Summary: This story is set before Sookie meets Eric for the first time. In my story Sookie is a trouble maker and Gran can't keep up with her. Eric and Sookie keep getting in trouble with Gran. What will Gran issue as punishment? Read and find out. Rated M
1. Meeting Eric Northman

This story is set before Sookie meets Eric for the first time. In my story Sookie is a trouble maker and Gran can't keep up with her. Eric and Sookie keep getting in trouble with Gran. What will Gran issue as punishment? Read and find out.

Enjoy!

A/N: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Meeting Eric Northman**

"Please, Gran, Bill said he would take me. This is to help Jason," Sookie was pleading with her Gran to let her go to the vampire bar in Shreveport. In truth Sookie had wanted to go for months but she knew her Gran would not let her go. Sookie had been obsessed with vampires since they came out of the coffin. Bill was a friend and her Gran trusted him for some odd reason. Now she had the perfect excuse to go.

"Please, Gran," Sookie pleaded again. "I promise I'll behave," Gran didn't like the idea of her troublemaker granddaughter going to a vampire bar but Sookie was right, they had to help Jason and Sookie was the only one who could do it.

"All right, Sookie, but one thing goes wrong and you will be grounded for the rest of your life," Gran promised with a threatening tone Sookie knew very well.

"Thank you, thank you!" Sookie said hugging and kissing Gran. Sookie ran to her room to get ready. Gran shook her head knowing her granddaughter was going to get in trouble. She always did.

Sookie called Bill to tell him the good news. "I'll be there in twenty minutes," Bill answered over the phone.

Twenty minutes later Bill arrived in his blue BMW. He was excited. Maybe this time he could get closer to Sookie and they could start going out. That had been his goal since he had arrived to this godforsaken town.

"Sookie, you listen to Bill and do as he tells you or you won't be going out again. Is that understood young lady?" Gran asked with the authority that everyone knew.

"Yes, Gran," Sookie answered sullenly.

"Good girl, now go and see if you can find out anything that can help your brother." Sookie kissed her Gran goodbye and left with Bill.

Bill kept staring over at Sookie. She looked so beautiful, he didn't understand how a sweet girl could be so much trouble.

After a long boring and silent forty minute drive they arrived at Fangtasia and Sookie couldn't wait to get in. She had waited for that moment for so long.

Sure, Bill was a vampire but he was so boring. She wanted to meet one that oozed danger and power. She knew she would meet one at this bar for sure. She wanted to meet Eric Northman, the vampire sheriff of area 5. Sookie had researched and read everything there was to read about him and she was ecstatic to meet him. Though she had never seen a picture of him, she hoped he was everything she dreamed of.

Bill took her hand and walked them to the entrance.

"Bill Compton," a beautiful young blond greeted him. "And who might this be?" she asked looking intently into Sookie's eyes.

"Pam, this is my friend Sookie Stackhouse," Bill introduced the women.

"May I see your ID?" Pam asked and Sookie smiled nervously.

"Who would've thought I'd be carded at a vampire bar," Sookie said while pulling her ID out. After Pam verified Sookie's ID she stepped away to let them in.

Sookie was amazed the vampire bar was everything she pictured. All fans and vampires dressed in black. Some of the vampires were dancing with their fangs out. She was walking by the bar when she turned to see him. He was sitting on a chair that was in the far corner looking magnificent and regal. Tall, blonde, blue eyes and even though he was sitting, his figure looked colossal. He looked bored to death. Sookie didn't know if that was Eric, but she hoped that was him. Boy was she glad he was so sexy and hot, no disappointment so far.

Eric was sitting on his throne. He needed to find a distraction, the last one he had lasted only two days. Everyone who came to his bar didn't appeal to him anymore. He needed something different but where to find it was his question.

'_New meat, should I add her to the list?'_ Pam thought at Eric.

That's when Eric caught her scent, a sweet scent of a rare flower in bloom. She was talking to Longshadow. She was different, not doubts about it. Where did she think she was going dressed with that sinful summer dress? She glowed in that sinister place and as if her lovely small figure wasn't enough her southern manners stood out.

Eric was listening to her asking Longshadow about two women. The police had already come to question him about them. She sure didn't look like a cop.

'_Sweet isn't she?'_

'_Indeed.'_

'_Bet she'll last two days as the last one.'_

'_I think this one will last longer, that is if I don't drain her on my first attempt.'_

Eric stared at Bill and summoned them. Sookie looked annoyed that this vampire 'freaking summoned' them and Bill, well he wasn't happy about it for very different reasons.

'_Name?'_

'_Sookie Stackhouse.'_

Bill walked towards Eric holding Sookie's hand. Sookie wasn't sure if that was Eric or not, but she was determined to learn more about that hot, sexy, arrogant vampire.

"Miss Stackhouse, I heard you have been asking questions about my customers. If there is anything you need to know you should ask it of me," Eric said in an intimidating tone trying to frighten the small fragile human, but his tone only made her smile. '_Interesting.'_

"And who are you?" Sookie asked.

"I'm Eric Northman, owner of this establishment and Sheriff of area 5," he replied not happy with her questioning.

'_God, thank you this is what I was looking for. Eric 'hot' Northman. My, my, yummy.'_

"All right, have you seen either of these women?" She asked indifferently at the tone he had used with her, displaying the two pictures of the two women that had been murdered at her town.

'_Well isn't this interesting she is not scared of you.'_

'_Very interesting indeed. I think she even liked me trying to scare her.'_

'_Try again.'_

Eric explained how he had tasted one but the other one was a pathetic creature. Pam told her she remembered both on account of the vault but hadn't had either of them.

"Well, I sure appreciate your time," Sookie said in her southern drawl putting the pictures away about to leave when Eric spoke to her in a very vampire-menacing tone that sent shivers down her core.

"I'm not finished with you yet,"

'_Me neither.'_ Sookie thought smiling at him in defiance.

'_Ooh Eric I think you are right this one is going to last longer.'_

"Well I am. It was a pleasure meeting you both," Sookie said with her southern charm.

"Bill, control your human." Eric ordered picking his words carefully, as he intended to find out if that extraordinary creature was Bill's, if not, she was going to be his.

"I'm nobody's human," Sookie snapped.

"Sookie, you are mine!" Bill growled. Why did she had to say that, was she stupid? Did she have no self-preservation instincts? She knew what would happen if she didn't have any protection at a vampire bar especially in front of Eric, but then she didn't know Eric, at least that's what Bill thought.

"Here we go again with the macho-vampire crap. I'm not yours," Sookie retorted at him. Though Eric wanted to laugh he had to show the little girl who was in charge or so he thought.

"Sit," Eric commanded.

'_Cute, but you are way over your head with me vampire.'_

"I'm not your lap dog and as much as I would like to stay and chit chat with you. I'm sad to announce that we all should leave since there is going to be a raid in about five minutes. There is a vampire in the bathroom who is feeding on the human you kicked earlier," Sookie informed them in a sarcastic tone.

Eric glared at her fuming. He took her by her wrist and dragged her out. Bill and Pam followed after them. When they were outside he let go of her wrist and pushed her against the wall. His fangs elongated hissing at her for defying him.

"Wow, those are hot," Sookie said amazed. She wanted to run her tongue over them to see how it would feel like. She licked her lips but she had an angry vampire in front of her so she would try that at another time. "What's next? Should I scream 'Ooh the big, bad vampire wants to eat me'." She said in a mocking tone. "Look, blondie, I really need to go home or my Gran will get mad at me and believe me, if she finds out who held me from getting home in time she will stake you." Sookie promised.

Eric laughed. He really liked her. He was going to enjoy playing with her.

"Do you think a human scares me little girl?" He asked enraged at her mocking tone. Why wasn't she afraid of him? Everyone was.

She shrugged and knew that her handsome vampire wouldn't let her go so she had to free herself. "I warned you," she kicked him where it counts and stepped away from him. "Bill let's go home," Sookie said calmly and walked away at the same time the police entered the bar.

Eric was infuriated, while Pam found the whole time amusing.

"I think she won't even make it to the list. Pity I really like her," Pam said and Eric growled at her.

"Her address Pam!" Eric ordered. Pam gave him Sookie's address knowing in his irate state it wasn't a good idea to tease him.

"Take care of the bar I'll see you at home later," he took flight into the sky looking for Bill's car.

"Sookie, why did you do that for? I'll be glad if we make it home in one piece," Bill bellowed.

"You don't have any sense of humor. He won't kill you. Now, can you stop the car?" She asked and began a count down, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1," she said waiting for her vampire to make his presence known. Bill slowed down not understanding her and then Eric landed in front of them. Bill stopped the car abruptly.

Eric walked to the passenger side with a fiere that would make anyone feel weak in the knees, but not her. Sookie lowered the window greeting him with a charming and innocent smile.

"Get out of the car before I rip it into pieces," Eric bellowed threateningly. Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the ride, Bill. I'll call you when I get home," Bill was about to protest but Eric's glare told him to leave without putting up a fight. Bill knew he had to explain this to Gran and that just terrified him. He was more afraid of what Gran would do to him than what Eric would do. At least Eric would just kill him and get it over with. He knew he couldn't go against Eric so after Sookie stepped out of the car, Bill sped away.

"How did you know?" Eric asked, fangs completely out.

"Ah, you hurt my feelings," she said trying to sound hurt. "Can't you just be grateful I warned you? I really need to get home," she insisted.

"Are you scared?" He asked circling her, but he knew she wasn't.

"Nope. Look, I really had fun tonight. Are you going to take me home or should I just start walking away?" She asked glaring at him.

"I'll take you home when you answer my question. How did you know?" He asked again in a calmer tone.

He stopped in front of her pushing his power into her mind which caused her to burst into giggles.

"Doesn't work with me," he frowned, that had never happened to him. "I'll tell you, if you promise to take me home now. My Gran is expecting me and I don't want to get grounded again," he growled in defeat. He wasn't expecting that. He was expecting on having her tonight but it looked like he wouldn't and for now he had to do as she asked.

"All right. I promise," he said. She smiled and walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up gently. It surprised him how at ease she was with him, like if she knew he wouldn't hurt her, when even he wasn't so sure about it.

"I'm a telepath. I can read humans thoughts," shocked to his core by her response, he took flight again and a couple of minutes later he landed in her backyard. Her scent was so strong and she was so warm and soft. She felt right against him. His instincts yelled at him that she was more than just a telepath, but as confused as he was by the reactions she was eliciting from him, it escaped his notice.

"Thanks for the ride, Eric," she said in a sweet and sexy tone. He wanted to stay in control but failed. He pulled her to him trying to kiss her and she kicked him again. She stepped away from him laughing.

"Good night, blondie," she winked at him and got in her house as soon as she could. He was about to grab her when she slapped the door in his face. He growled at her and she laughed again. That laughter, music to his ears, even if it was to make fun of him.

"Sookie, dear is that you?" Gran asked from her bedroom.

"Yes, Gran, I'm sorry about the door I was just trying to scare a squirrel outside," Sookie snickered knowing that Eric was still listening outside.

"Did you find anything that can help your brother?" Gran asked. Sookie sighed.

"No, Gran, there was a raid and I couldn't stay long," Sookie replied. No one had wanted to volunteer any information about who the two women had been with and so she didn't find anything useful to get her brother out of his current situation.

"Oh dear! We will talk about it tomorrow. I'm disappointed that Bill didn't step in to say goodnight. I will talk to him about that when I see him again."

Sookie went to her room, Tina was lying on her bed waiting for her.

Bill was going to get in trouble with Gran that was for sure and it was Sookie's fault. Oh well, too bad. He was a jerk anyway. She couldn't forget how it felt being in Eric's arms. He was so beautiful and his chest felt hard in all the right places and his scent, oh god. She wanted that vampire for herself. She could still feel his mind outside. She giggled.

"You can come in, Eric," she whispered. Eric felt the magical barrier of her house disappeared and knew she had invited him in. What the hell kind of a game was she playing with him?

She wondered if she would ever see him again. She put on her tweety pjs on and got in her bed. She wanted to dream about Eric 'hot, sexy' Northman. She closed her eyes picturing him and drifted away to dream land.

Eric flew back to his house some time later he arrived, Pam was waiting for him.

"So is she still alive?" Pam asked.

"Yes, she is a telepath." Eric said absently still wondering why she would invite him into her house. Was she expecting for him to get in while she was sleep and wake her up?

"What did she do to you, you look…lost?" Pam had never seen Eric, well…lost.

"She kicked me again, slammed the door in my face and then before she went to sleep she invited me in," he answered. Pam was laughing so hard he hissed at her.

"Did you go in?" She asked.

"No, but I will be seeing her again tomorrow. I want you to send a flower arrangement with a letter from me." He told her.

"Ooh this one is going to get flowers," Pam said shocked and excited.

"Not for her, for her Gran. This little girl doesn't know who she is playing with," Eric said and went to his office to write the letter for Gran.

* * *

**What do you think Eric is trying to accomplish by sending Gran flowers? What do you think of their first meeting? Please review…**


	2. Eric Meets Gran

Chapter 2 – Eric Meets Gran

In the morning Gran was preparing breakfast thinking of what else to do to get Jason out of his precarious situation when a knock on the door broke her worried thoughts. A man stood there with a beautiful flower arrangement.

"Mrs. Stackhouse?" The man inquired. That shocked Gran, who would send her flowers, Fintan never...

"You mean Miss Stackhouse?" She corrected.

"No, the request was very specific, Mrs. Stackhouse," the man reassured her. She took the beautiful flower arrangement and thanked the young man. She took the note and read it, five times.

"Sookie Stackhouse, you get over here this instant!" Gran called from the kitchen. Sookie was finishing making her bed when she heard Gran's angry tone, it couldn't be anything good. Sookie went to the kitchen to see why Gran was so upset.

"Would you care to explain what happened last night?" Gran asked. Sookie stared at her stunned and then she noticed the flowers. She thought Bill had told Gran that she disobeyed him. Jerk.

"I don't know what you mean, Gran, Bill…" Sookie started to say not sure what to tell her, but Gran interrupted her.

"They are not from Bill," Gran replied angrily and looked expectantly at Sookie. Oh shit, was the understatement of the century. She knew she couldn't lie to Gran, because Gran had the biggest lying detector ever. Gran gave her the note.

_Mrs. Stackhouse,_

_I had the honor of meeting your lovely granddaughter last night at my bar. Unfortunately, there was a raid and we had to leave. I offered your granddaughter a ride to discuss the girls that had been murdered at your town. I took her home last night and we had a little argument and I'm afraid I had to leave before I could provide any helpful information._

_I apologize immensely if we disturbed your sleep and will be stopping by tonight to apologize in person._

_Please, accept this arrangement for the trouble I might have caused you._

_Eric Northman._

'_That bastard, what does he think he is doing? He is coming tonight? He wants to see me again?'_ That's when she noticed the dead glare on Gran's face.

"He tried to kiss me Gran, that's why I slammed the door in his face," Sookie said defensively and she new Gran would believe her as it was… part of the truth.

"Why didn't you leave with Bill?" Gran asked sitting at her table.

"I did leave with Bill but Eric followed us and he pretty much made me leave with him. I didn't want to argue because Bill told me he was his superior or something like that. I didn't want Bill to get in trouble so I left with him. He tried to glamour me, Gran," Sookie said playing the innocent card. Gran did believe her but Gran also knew there was more to the story, with Sookie there was always more.

"All right Sookie, when he comes tonight I want you to invite him in and apologize for your rude behavior," Gran ordereed.

Sookie's eyes widened in disbelief."Why?" Sookie asked.

"Because is the polite thing to do. You slammed the door in his face didn't you?" Gran asked. Sookie nodded. "Okay let's have breakfast, go to work and make sure you come right after so we can talk to Mr. Northman," Gran instructed. Sookie could only nod, she couldn't go against Gran's wishes.

Sookie was anxious all day, she wanted to see him again. She left work and arrived home, taking a quick shower. She wore a sun dress and pulled her hair up with a clip. She waited anxiously at the living room with Gran when they heard a car pull over. Sookie stood up and went to get the door knowing it was her vampire outside.

He looked magnificent, just as she remembered and she was greeted by a beautiful yet charmingly, threatening smile. She melted the instant he gave her a rose, and he took advantage to press a sinful kiss on her wrist.

"Please, come in," Sookie said sweetly. Eric stepped inside not having a clue as to what awaited inside that old farm house. He was about to meet the most menacing human, he had ever met in his long undead life. He had expected to meet a fragile old woman; instead he was face to face with a very strong, intimidating lady that was shooting daggers at him, threatening his undead existence. Now he knew why Sookie was not afraid of him.

"Mr. Northman this is my grandmother, Adele Stackhouse," Sookie said introducing him to Gran.

"Mrs. Stackhouse it is an honor to meet you," he gave her a little nod and she invited him to have a sit in the living room. There was long moment of empty silence while Sookie heated a bottle of blood for Eric. When Sookie handed him the bottle of blood, Gran glared at Sookie.

"Mr. Northman I want to apologize for my behavior last night. I was rude when you were only trying to help me," Sookie said with the most serious tone she could muster.

Eric had that sexy smirk plastered all over his face while he stared at her and Sookie felt butterflies in her stomach. "No problem, Miss Stackhouse, I'm sure it was due to the stress of the raid," Eric offered.

"Sookie, go to your room," Gran ordered and Sookie left without question. Eric didn't understand what was going on.

"Mr. Northman, thank you for the flowers. I'm not sure what kind of women you are accustomed to deal with but you will respect my granddaughter. She told me you tried to glamour her and kiss her and I believe her. I'm not sure what game you are trying to pull her into, but I will not allow my granddaughter to get hurt. Please leave I don't want you to see her again," she said upset.

Things were not happening as Eric had expected and so he tried to get in Gran's good side. It was obvious that what she said was law. "I'm very sorry for what happened last night and that is why I am here, to apologize. I didn't mean to disrespect her," Eric said.

"Well Mr. Northman, I don't know how old you are and frankly I don't care but I don't believe you. I accept your apology. I don't want to see you near Sookie again. Now, please leave I don't wish to rescind your invitation but if you don't leave, I will." Gran threatened.

Eric understood her concern. This woman really cared about Sookie so he would do as she ordered…for now."Good night, Mrs. Stackhouse. I do want to see your granddaughter again. I understand your concerns and will respect your wishes but please I ask that you will let me visit her again," Gran nodded.

Eric left not sure he could come back later or how to ask for permissions to speak to Sookie, but there was something important he needed to address that evening. He drove a couple of miles away, stopped the car and returned to the house where Gran was still admonishing Sookie.

"Gran, I wanted to talk to him again. Why did you make him leave?" Sookie asked.

"Sookie, you have to do what I say. He can't come visit you again without my permission, is that understood?" Gran asked.

"But Gran…"

"Sookie Stackhouse!" Gran bellowed.

"He is the first man I like and you sent him away! He is never going to want to see me again." Sookie said sobbing.

"Sookie, he tried to take advantage of you, isn't that what you said?" Gran asked.

"Yeah…but it was my fault. I was rude to him," Sookie explained.

"I knew that, you hid things from me, again. You are grounded, Sookie, and you are not to go out that door without my permission," Grand said and left Sookie in her room. Sookie sat on her bed contemplating her current dilemma. Great! Now she was in more trouble because of her stupid games.

"Stupid, sexy vampire," She rumbled, making Eric chuckle. Sookie turned to look at the window and saw him floating outside her room. She opened the window slowly, making sure to not make any noise which turned to be a very difficult task, but not impossible.

"What are you doing there, are you trying to get me in more trouble?" She whispered. He offered her his hand.

"Come, I want to talk to you," he said in a low voice.

"Didn't you hear her?" She asked.

"Yes, she said you couldn't go out the door. This," he pointed at the windows, "is not the door." He explained offering his hands for her to climb out as he knew she would. Sookie shook her head and climbed out. Eric took her into his arms and flew away with her into the woods; they were sitting on a tree branch.

"Good move genius," she said clearly upset at been grounded because of him.

"I wanted to get back at you. I knew you'd get in trouble with your Gran," but not that much trouble. He gave her his sexy smirk.

"Mission accomplished jerk." She replied, but returned his smile.

"I thought you said I was the first man you like and I that I am sexy," he said in a very sexy voice.

"Yeah and stupid too, don't forget that," she added, both started laughing hysterically and then he stared at her with a more serious face.

"Sookie, how long have you known Bill?" He asked changing the subject.

"Maybe three weeks, why?" She asked taken aback by the sudden change of subject.

"Do you know where he lives?" Eric asked. Sookie was swinging her legs looking at him.

"Yeah, across the cemetery from my house," she didn't understand why he was asking about Bill.

"Last night, he said you were his and you denied it. Why?" Eric asked.

"He gave me his blood to save my life so now he thinks that I belong to him. He told me what it means being his. It means that no other vampire can feed on me but I told him I can take care of myself but he is so overprotective. I don't understand it." Eric stared at her.

"Sookie, I know you haven't slept with him. I know you are a virgin, but when he says you are his, he is claiming you, all of you. Do you understand?" She nodded. "Do you know what I am?" He asked. She frowned. "My title." He added. She nodded.

"Yes, you are the sheriff of area 5," he nodded.

"Vampires that come into my area are supposed to check in with me and he didn't, Sookie. They have two weeks to do that and you said he is been here, in your town, for about three right?" She nodded again. "I don't like it when my underlings lie to me. I don't like him being so close to you. I think he is up to something. Rescind his invitation into your house if he has been there and don't go alone with him. Do you understand?" He asked.

"What are you thinking, Eric?" She asked suspicious now.

"Does he know what you can do?" He asked and she nodded again.

"Do you think he is here because of me?" She asked and he nodded.

"When did you have his blood? Tell me the circumstances," he commanded. Sookie explained to Eric how she met him and what happened that night. Then she explained what happened when the Ratrays beat her and Bill saved her.

"Sookie, by taking his blood he is able to know your feelings. It also makes you more attracted to him," he explained, it was obvious Bill didn't want her to know those things.

She shook her head. "He told me that he would be able to find me if I was in trouble and that my libido would be more active but not what you said. I'm not attracted to him though. I'm grateful he saved my life but I think he is a total jerk." Eric chuckled. "Will it fade away?" She asked. "I don't want him to have this knowledge of me." She said.

He stared at her for a couple of minutes. "Sookie, do you know if he drank from you that night he fed you his blood?" He asked.

"Yes, he said I tasted different," Sookie answered. Eric cursed under his breath. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"He is trying to form a blood bond with you," she gulped, that didn't sound good especially if Eric was upset.

"Is that bad?" She asked.

"He is trying to have control of you but obviously is not working." Eric stared at her and then the words just slipped out "Sookie, I want you to drink from me," she stared at him blankly.

"Why?" She asked. Not that she didn't want that, is just that it stunned her that he would ask her. Is not like that they were best buddies or anything.

"Because mine is stronger and it will cancel your first exchange since he did it without your knowledge and consent," Eric said furious.

"Is that the only reason or do you want me to be attracted to you?" She asked with a playful smile.

"You already think I'm sexy and I'm telling you the truth," he said.

"Why should I believe you?"

Good question he thought. Why was he doing this for her? He wouldn't do this for anyone else. "Honestly, Sookie, I don't know. It just pisses me off that he is trying to do something sneaky in my area and I don't want you to get hurt."

She didn't know what to make of his response, but she rather be more attracted to Eric than leave Bill with such power over her. "Okay, I'll do it," she replied, happily.

He bit into his wrist without hesitation, offering her his bleeding wrist and Sookie didn't hesitate.

She took his bleeding wrist quickly not wanting to waste any of his precious, old blood. She didn't remember what drinking from Bill felt like but she sure didn't expect blood to taste so yummy. She expected to taste copper like but Eric's blood had a very rich flavor. She closed her eyes enjoying each sweet, delicious drop.

He groaned each time her sinful lips sucked harder at his wound, as if she was starving for him, it felt so good to have her drinking from him and the noises she was making drove him insane. He almost came from the feeling. When his wound started closing she licked his wrist very meticulously.

Suddenly she realized what she was doing and she stopped abruptly letting go of his wrist. She blushed.

He chuckled at her sudden outburst "Let's get you back before your Gran notices you are not in your room," Eric said.

"Sookie Stackhouse, you get back here right now," Gran yelled and she was not in a happy mood.

"Well, I think it is too late for that. We are in a lot of trouble now," she informed Eric who had a frightened look. "Don't tell me you are afraid of her. Yesterday you said humans didn't scare you," she teased.

"That was before I met your Gran. What's going to happen now?" He asked as he descended with her from the tree.

"She will punish us for breaking her rules. I'm already grounded, I don't know what she is going to do to you though," Sookie giggled.

"Do you think this is funny?" He asked obviously upset.

"Very, my Gran punishing a thousand year old vampire, that doesn't happen every day," they both were laughing but their smiles faded away as Gran came into their view. Sookie lowered her head as they entered the house.

**What do you think Gran is going to do to our law breakers? Please review...**


	3. Blood Promise

**Chapter 3 - Blood Promise**

Eric followed after Sookie and entered the house with Gran following behind. Sookie and Eric sat together on the living room sofa with Gran staring at both of them, very upset. It had been a long time since he felt so much distress, he couldn't believe he was about to be scolded, by a human, nonetheless.

Gran waited for an explanation from both, but they remained quiet.

Sookie knew she had disobeyed Gran and there was nothing she could say to explain her behavior. After a long silent moment Gran was the one to speak first.

"Sookie, go to your room," Gran commanded upset and Sookie knew better than to disagree with her. Sookie stood up and stomped to her room, but she didn't get very far when she heard Gran.

"Sookie!" Gran called expectantly.

"Good night, Mr. Northman, good night Gran," Sookie called out to them and went upstairs to her room.

Eric thought that Sookie's Gran was worst than his maker. She surely knew about being strict. He thought the last time he was so afraid of someone was when his maker disciplined him for going against his wishes.

"Mr. Northman, I have a very difficult time with Sookie and you are not making things easy for me," Gran said.

"Would you let me explain?" He asked.

"I'm waiting," she replied.

Eric was about to start giving her his explanation, but a thudding heart nearby stopped him. "Sookie!" He called her and she knew she had been caught. Why did she think she could sneak around when a vampire was present in her house, was beyond her. Sookie descended the stairs knowing she was going to get reprimanded again by her vampire and Gran. Eric only raised his eyebrow and Gran shook her head. Sookie, stood in the middle of the living room and Eric stood in front of her smiling at her wickedly. "I'm sorry Mrs. Stackhouse, but I think is better if she doesn't listen to this part," Eric said as he applied pressure to Sookie's neck and she passed out. He laid her on the sofa. "She will wake up with a headache," he said looking at Gran who nodded.

"Mrs. Stackhouse, I know what Sookie can do and I don't know if you are aware of what my role entitles. I'm responsible for all Supernaturals that are in my area. They are my responsibility and you and I very well know that your granddaughter is not entirely human. Am I correct?" Eric asked cautiously, he wasn't going to impose his rules on her, but even a hybrid, as Sookie, was to fall under his rule. Gran nodded cautiously too.

"I had a conversation with Sookie about Bill. I'm not sure what he is up to, but whatever that is, it has to do with Sookie. He was trying to start a blood bond with her, but he obviously didn't inform her, she was unaware of it." Eric explained with a serious tone, letting Gran know Sookie was in deep trouble.

"What is a blood bond?" Gran asked not liking the tone Eric had been using. She thought that Bill was a gentleman, but obviously she had been wrong.

"There are many types of bonds between humans and vampires, but I'm sure that the one Bill was trying to establish with Sookie was to have control over her. There are more details but I will not go over them with you." Eric replied staring at Gran, waiting for her to assimilate everything he had explained so far. When he saw, she was ready he continued with his explanation.

"I scented his blood in her and that is the reason why I returned, I needed to make sure. I didn't mention it earlier because I wasn't sure. Bill tricked her, it wasn't Sookie's fault." Gran nodded understand that Sookie was not at fault for Bill's treachery.

"Is there a way to break this bond between them?" Gran inquired. If this vampire didn't know a way, she knew Fintan would find a way to free Sookie of Bill's blood.

"I already took care of it," Eric replied, smirking a little he didn't want to over do it with Gran.

'Interesting,' "Why are you doing this for her? You are sure going out of your way to help her after she was rude to you. What is your benefit from all this Mr. Northman, because I'm sure you are not doing this from the goodness of your cold heart?" Gran asked but she wanted to make sure he understood she wasn't a fool. Eric's lips curled up in a smile.

"Like I told Sookie, I usually don't get this involved but Bill is not here acting on his own. He is working for someone and that someone, Mrs. Stackhouse, knows what Sookie can do. Sooner or later someone is going to try to take her from you. I think Bill was trying to persuade her by charming her, but Sookie doesn't like him so that will not work anymore." Gran did notice he didn't answer her question and Gran was very persistent.

"Mr. Northman, I do appreciate your help, but again what do you gain from all of this?" Eric chuckled, he couldn't evade her question any longer.

"I'm intrigued by Sookie. No one has defied me in a long time. I want to protect her if you will allow me," he replied nodding in reverence, letting her know that he wasn't playing. Gran stood up and went to to retrieve a kitchen knife. Eric raised his blond eye brows.

"Very well Mr. Northman, I will believe you if you perform a blood promise to keep Sookie safe. Do let me explain before you make your decision." He nodded. "I'm old, Mr. Northman, and Sookie has kept me on my toes for a long time. She is very independent and doesn't take orders well, as you have seen. She wasn't born to be ordered around, though she does what I tell her because she respects me. I'm afraid my time with Sookie will come to an end soon and I don't want to leave her unprotected. She has a brother, but Sookie does more for him than he does for her. I'm asking you, Mr. Northman, to take care of Sookie if something were to happen to me. I want you to take her with you. I don't want to leave her exposed to those who seek to take advantage of her. Mr. Northman, I am trusting what is most precious to me. Can you take Sookie under your care… will you do this for us?" Eric couldn't believe that Gran was asking this of him.

"You trust me?" He asked incredulous.

She smiled "No, that's why I'm asking you to do a blood promise, but at some level I do believe your concern for Sookie is honest and true." He nodded.

"One more thing, will you tell me what she is?" He asked.

The only reason she agreed to tell him was because she wanted him aware of whom he would be dealing with. Gran knew more about the supernatural world than Eric thought."She is part fae. Do you know Niall Brigant?" Gran asked. Eric closed his eyes, that explained so much about Sookie.

"Yes, I do know the Prince," Eric replied.

"She is a descendant from Niall. Please, I ask that you don't tell her unless he approaches you. I'm sure she will hate me once she learns the truth from him, but I do not have the heart to tell her. I love her too much to hurt her."

Eric nodded and took the knife from her. He cut the palm of his right hand placed it over his heart."I, Eric Northman, swear to protect Sookie Stackhouse, descendant of Niall Brigant, as long as I exist."

Gran's eyes watered. Now she could go at peace if something were to happen to her. She had the strangest feeling lately that she would not live much longer. "Thank you Mr. Northman, you don't know how much I appreciate your gesture and I apologize in advance for all the trouble this might cause you in the future, because taking care of Sookie will be a challenge."

Eric smirked. Yes he was aware of that, but he also knew his boring life, was at an end. "Will you allow me to take her to her bed?" Eric asked and Gran nodded. Eric carried her to her small room. Once she was all tucked in, he sat next to her holding her small hand in his, kissing her fingertips. He had not expected a human to know what a blood promise was, but he was happy knowing Sookie and him were going to be together for many nights to come. He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and went downstairs.

"Good night, Mrs. Stackhouse."

"Good night, Mr. Northman, and next time please come in through the front door," Gran said.

Eric left to his house not sure how to feel about what had transpired that evening, one thing was for sure, he was not bored anymore. What did he get himself into? Now Sookie was under his protection. He couldn't wait to hear Pam's reaction. She probably would laugh her ass off.

Eric entered the code to his house, Pam was waiting for him in his office chatting on the internet.

"Eric, that took you long enough. Is she still alive?" Pam asked referring to Sookie.

"Yes, she still lives," 'and will do as long as I live,' he thought. Eric wanted to tell her about the blood promise but he figured he would save that for the end.

"What happened?" Pam was very interested. She knew Sookie was going to keep them excited at least for a couple of days.

"When I arrived they were waiting for me. Sookie apologized, I'm sure her Gran made her do it because she didn't look sorry for what she did at all. Her Gran told her to leave us alone and she pretty much told me to leave Sookie alone and practically kicked me out of the house," Eric said and Pam burst into laughter.

"I can just see it, so did you leave?" She knew there was more and no one tells Eric what to do, except his maker.

"I drove a couple of miles away and returned. Sookie sneaked out of the house through the window and we talked in the woods behind her house," Eric said and Pam started laughing again.

"How did you convince her to go with you?" Pam asked.

"I didn't, she knew she would get in trouble but she went with me anyway. After we talked I found out why Compton returned and why he failed to check in with me. He started bonding with her; she didn't even know what he was doing. I gave her my blood to break their bond," Eric replied smugly.

"Aren't you her hero now?" Pam said sarcastically.

"We were just about to go back to her room when her Gran found us outside. That lady would've made a terrific vampire and a maker," Eric said.

Pam raised an eyebrow astonished. It took a lot for Eric to admit that about a human. Pam knew that lady must've caused a huge impression on Eric. "She is more terrifying than my maker, she gave us a dead glare and I thought surely she would stake me." Pam couldn't stop laughing. Now she was curious about Sookie's Gran.

"She obviously didn't, what happened?" Pam asked.

"I told her that Sookie was in danger because of what she can do. I also told her that I knew Sookie was more than human and she admitted it. After we discussed what to do about Sookie, she told me what Sookie is. Can you guess?" Eric asked, "You had one before," Eric offered as a clue. Pam thought about it.

"A faerie?" Pam replied as for of a question since she wasn't sure. Eric nodded.

"Part fae, she didn't go into the details but my Sookie is a descendant of Niall Brigant," Eric concluded.

It didn't escape Pam that Eric was calling Sookie his and knew his little tale was not over. "A faerie princess in your area, aren't you the lucky one," Pam snickered.

"And now she is under my protection," Eric smirked.

"Pardon me?" Pam asked, sure she didn't just hear the last part.

"I made a blood promise to her Gran. If something happens to her, Sookie is to come with me. No one must know this Pam. I want you to research what our friend Bill has been up to these last couple of years. Also, I want you to find out everything about Sookie," Pam was shocked; stunned was a more accurate word. Did her maker lose his head?

"Surely I must have heard wrong, you made a blood promise?" She asked again. Eric turned to look at her and nodded.

"We were complaining our lives been boring. I think not anymore. What if is the Queen who sent Bill?" Pam asked.

Eric had considered that possibility too. "I'm just a sheriff but I am older than her. While I do respect her and I am loyal to her, I do not fear her," Eric replied.

"Now you just have a death wish. Thanks for including me in your latest adventure. I was feeling neglected," she said sarcastically "I will give you all the details of my research tomorrow." Pam said. Eric took his laptop with him and stared at Pam with a guilty look. "What are you up to now?" She asked but knew he wasn't going to answer her.

"I'm going to start looking to buy another house for Sookie and us. I do not think she would be comfortable here," Eric said.

"Did I miss something, is her Gran dying?" Pam asked.

"No. Her Gran is in very good health actually but she is old," Eric walked away he didn't want to talk to Pam anymore. Pam stared at the spot where Eric had been standing, incredulous. What the hell was wrong with him? First he sneaks out with her like a teenager with a crush, then he gives blood to the telepath to break Bill's bond and last he gives a freaking blood promise to this lady. She didn't care that Sookie was a princess. At least she had enough ammunition to tease him with.

Eric sent a few e-mails to his day guy, Bobby Burnham, he looked at a few properties, made an appointment with a realtor and most importantly he hired two body guards for Sookie. That girl had trouble written all over her face. He went to rest thinking what Sookie would do when she finds out he wasn't punished, at least that's what he thought, but he had no idea how wrong he was. He wished he could see her face. He smiled broadly and waited for death to claim him for the day.

Next day in the morning Sookie woke with a terrible headache, it had been so long since she had one. When she sat on the bed Gran came in to her room with breakfast, a glass of water and aspirin.

"Did you rest well dear?" Gran asked. Sookie thought she was in a lot of trouble for sneaking out. Maybe Eric glamoured her or something, if he did she was going to kill him. She rather had Gran upset at her.

"Is everything okay Gran? How did you know I needed aspirin?" Sookie asked taking her pills.

"Everything is okay Sookie, Mr. Northman told me you might wake up with a headache. Sookie, you know you are grounded. You are not allowed to go out until I say so," nope, she wasn't glamoured, that was Gran. "However, Mr. Northman is allowed to come visit you if he wants." Sookie stared at her…disbelievingly. Seriously, did she just hear that Eric is allowed to visit her?

"You didn't punish him?" Sookie asked.

Gran smiled sweetly. "Why would I? You were the one who broke my rules. I told you, you couldn't go out and you sneaked out the window." Gran said very calm.

"But he helped me, and he is the one who asked me to sneak out," Sookie said defensibly.

"If that is true, I might have to talk to him again when he comes to see you." Gran said and Sookie smiled.

"Did he say he was coming to see me?" Sookie asked.

"No, but I'm sure your vampire will not stay away from you." Gran stood and left her room.

_'My vampire, huh? I like the sound of that. I wonder if he is coming tonight. If he does I'm going to ask him what he and Gran talked about.'_

She ate breakfast, made her bed and went downstairs. Jason came looking smug, like he just won the lottery.

"Good morning Gran, good morning sis," he greeted both women, going directly to the kitchen.

"You look happy." Sookie noticed.

"I am, Andy told me I am no longer a suspect and they can't question me anymore," he informed them taking out a beer from the fridge. Gran and Sookie just stared at each other and sank on the nearest chairs.

"What happened?" Gran asked. Jason sat with them.

"A fancy lawyer shows up while I'm arguing with Andy, and then he hands him a card saying he is my lawyer. He said that they had already questioned me long enough and that if they didn't have enough evidence to charge me then they have to let me go." Gran and Sookie looked at each other again in disbelief.

"Who is the lawyer, Jason, you know we can't afford one," Gran asked.

"That's the best part; he is a very good lawyer from Shreveport and said he took my case pro bono which means I don't have to pay a dime," he replied looking smug, smiling at both of them.

"How did he know about you?" Gran asked. Jason shrugged. "Did he give you his card?" Gran asked. Jason pulled out his wallet and showed them the card. Gran picked up the phone and dialed the number. Jason stared at her.

"Mr. Johnson?" Gran asked.

"Mr. Johnson, my name is Adele Stackhouse, I'm so sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to thank you for helping my grandson, Jason Stackhouse. Won't you have time to stop by for breakfast?" Gran asked with her polite southern accent.

"Please, stop by our house anytime you are close by, you'll always be welcome to have a drink. May I ask how did you find out about Jason?" Gran asked.

"Of course, I understand but I would like to thank this client of yours for his suggestion."

"Thank you so much for your help again." Gran hung up and stared at Sookie.

"What did I do know?" She asked. Then it dawn on her, Eric.

"Guess which of his clients suggested taking Jason's case?" Gran questioned. Sookie blushed and gulped.

"I didn't tell him! You talked to him last night did you tell him?" Sookie asked. Why did it always have to be Sookie? On second thought, he might have heard them when they were talking after Sookie slammed the door in his face.

"Maybe he heard us," Sookie suggested in defeat because she knew it was her fault.

"Who?" Jason asked.

"Eric, Eric Northman," Sookie replied.

"And who is that?" Jason asked.

"He is vampire who owns a bar in Shreveport," Gran said. Jason stood up disgusted by the idea of receiving help from a vampire.

"What are you doing hanging out with vampires, Sookie?" Jason inquired.

"That is none of your business, Jason. You will get used to the idea of seeing that vampire around Sookie. He is interested in helping her because of what she can do; now she has been exposed to other vampires and he is trying to help her." Gran explained and Jason wasn't about to argue with her. However, Jason was concerned about his sister.

"What did you do Sook?" Jason questioned. Sookie was upset.

"I was trying to help my stupid brother out of problems because he is man-whore," Sookie screamed at him, her eyes watered.

"I'm sorry Sookie, I didn't know," Jason apologized. "Come here little sister, I'm really sorry." Sookie went to hug Jason and Gran was glad they didn't continue with their argument. She couldn't stand it when they quarreled.

"I'm going to get ready for work," Sookie said going to her room.

"Is she in a lot of trouble Gran?" Jason asked once Sookie disappeared behind the stairs. Gran nodded.

"Jason, don't trust vampire Bill. Eric said he doesn't have the best intentions," Gran said almost whispering.

"And you trust this Eric?" Jason asked.

"He'll protect your sister of that I am sure," Gran replied with her own smirk. Jason kissed Gran and left.

_'I just hope one day he forgives me for what I made him do. He doesn't realize the extent of his promise. Soon enough he will find out but by then it will be too late. Sookie will be is punishment. Fintan agreed he is the one. I'm just glad I can do something to make her life easier. I will miss you so much Sookie.'_

* * *

**Do you think there is more to the blood promise? Or what punishment is Gran talking about? Please review...**


	4. Can't be friends anymore

**Chapter 4 - Can't be Friends Anymore**

Sookie had the afternoon shift and she couldn't stop counting the hours until sunset to see her vampire. She thought he didn't know where she worked nor did he know what time she would get home. She sighed. She didn't even know if he would visit her again so soon, but she hoped to see him again, that night and every night. She continued with her work and tried to stop thinking about her sexy vampire which turned out to be a very difficult task. She was too distracted to notice a business man who went into Sam's office.

A few minutes later, Sam came out looking for her with obvious hatred on his face. It took him a lot to restrain his obvious disgust, but he did before approaching Sookie. "Sookie, there is someone in my office who wants to speak with you," Sam escorted her in and closed the door behind her. Sookie was shocked to see the business man waiting for her. His smile was gentle towards her.

"Miss Stackhouse, my name is Bobby Burnham. I work for Mr. Northman," just hearing Eric's name put a genuine smile on her face. "Please have a seat," he suggested indicating Sam's vacant chair. She did as he asked, bewildered by his presence at her work place.

"Mr. Northman has asked me to hand this to you," he gave her a box. Any other time Sookie would have rejected any kind of gift, but it was from Eric, she opened it immediately wanting to find out what her gorgeous vampire had sent her. Inside the box were a cell phone and a note.

_Dear Sookie,_

_I need you to keep your phone with you at all times in case I need to speak with you about your current situation. Bobby will be more than glad to show you how to work your phone if you want to. If not I can show you later._

_I will have to take care of a few errands and will come see you tonight, around midnight. I hope I am not intruding in your life but I need to speak with you. If that is not acceptable call me. Your cell phone has all my numbers._

_Try to stay out of trouble,_

_Later_

_E_

She laughed at the note, easier said than done. "Thank you, Bobby," she said. She felt uncomfortable asking him how to work the phone. She would read the manual later during her break. After Bobby confirmed she was content with his delivery he left Bon Temps and returned to Shreveport to see to his master's errands.

Sookie was still admiring her cell phone when Sam entered his office closing the door behind him. "I told you not to go to that vampire bar, Sookie. Now Eric is after you, isn't he?" Sam asked clearly irritated.

"You know him?" Sookie asked noticing that Sam knew more about Eric than she had thought. Why would Sam knew of Eric? She wondered.

"Of course I know who he is. Sookie, he is not someone you want to mess with," Sam said cautiously.

"Actually, Sam, he helped me. It's Bill who I shouldn't have trusted." Sookie explained to Sam what happened the night she went to Fangtasia and what happened the night after. He buried his face in his hands. Damn, Sookie was in a lot of trouble otherwise Eric wouldn't have intervened, but he didn't want to alarm her.

"Sookie, you are so much trouble, come let's go back to work," Sam pulled her in an embrace and left his office.

She continued working, smiling at the patrons, daydreaming, which was unusual for her since her mind was busy keeping people out all the time. That's when she noticed she wasn't as exhausted and it was easier to keep her shields up. She didn't have to concentrate as much. It was also easier to pick someone's thoughts and ignore the rest. She also noticed she had a lot of energy. She worried; did it have to do with Eric's blood? She didn't want to turn into a super chick. People would start noticing. She wondered if Eric knew what his blood would do to her. She was talking to Lafayette when her phone started vibrating. She took it out and saw it was Eric calling her. She smiled automatically and went to the hall to answer the call.

"I'm working. I can't talk," she whispered.

"I know, how much trouble did you get into last night?" He asked.

"A lot, hey how do you know where I work?" She asked curious.

"I have my ways, are you allowed to see me?" He asked.

"Afraid of Gran?" She asked teasingly.

"Very," he replied making her burst into a fit of giggles.

"Yes, I'm just grounded, I can't go out," she replied annoyed, but he already knew that.

"I'll see you later, trouble maker," he promised. She snickered and hung up.

"Who were you talking to baby doll?" Lafayette asked. "You have the biggest smile I have ever seen,"

"No one," she stuck her tongue out at him and sauntered off to tend to her tables feeling a nest of butterflies flying around her stomach.

Bill walked into Merlotte's right after dark, sitting at Sookie's section, though he seemed to be happy when he first saw her, his smile faded away when he inhaled deeply, catching the change in her scent.

She took a deep breath and approached him giving him her 'Crazy-Sookie' smile. She thought it was better to play innocent and to not show him she knew what he was up to.

"Good night, Bill," she greeted him graciously as she had always done.

He tried to rein in his anger, but failed, a small growl escaped his lips. "You have been seeing Eric," he stated. Sookie wasn't sure if he was asking.

"Yes, he came last night to talk," she replied, casually.

"I need to talk to you outside," he said, clearly disturbed by the news. She turned to look at Sam who nodded at her unspoken request. She followed Bill to the back of the Bar, far away from prying human eyes and ears.

"I'm sorry, Bill, about what happened but you know I don't like it when you refer to me as your human. I don't like that possessive crap," she stated, still upset at how he seemed to be using that excuse more often. Something about him seemed different tonight, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

'_Not coming from you anyway.'_

"I was just trying to protect you," he said furious. "Sookie, you have to stop seeing Eric. He is not like me. He is a very dangerous vampire!" Bill warned.

She was upset instantly at his words; she didn't like hearing him speaking of Eric in that manner. She just wanted to throw in his face that she knew he was up to something but she knew that would not be wise, so she abstained.

"That is hardly your decision, Bill. I want to see Eric again and he already asked for Gran's permission to visit me. She allowed it, since I'm grounded for not coming home with you," she snapped.

He grabbed her by the shoulders trying to talk some sense into her when Sam stepped out. "Bill, let her go," Sam called. Bill hissed at him. "I said let her go," Sam demanded with a more definite tone and Bill released her from his strong grip.

"Thanks for helping me before but as far as I am concerned we are square. I saved your life you saved mine. I don't want to talk to you again. You and I can't be friends anymore. As soon as I get home I am rescinding your invitation. Don't come to my house again," she bellowed and stomped inside.

"If you ever come into my bar sit at somebody else's section. I don't want you talking to Sookie while she is at my bar. Understood?" Sam warned. Bill left upset and waited for Sookie, he was going to have another conversation with her. He would not let her become one of Eric's whores. Not sweet, innocent Sookie.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, when he saw her trying to calm down in the hallway. She nodded reassuringly and thanked him. She took a deep breath and headed back to finish her work. Around quarter to eleven she went home. She was parking her car when she picked up a vampire mind, it was probably Bill. She went around, through the back door. She saw him at the steps, obviously waiting for her. Before approaching him, she dialed Eric's number and left the phone on, inside her purse. He looked pissed off, so she thought she would play it cool. She sat next to him exhaling, knowing they were about to have another argument.

"What do you want Bill? I told you, I don't want you to come into my house anymore. I'm not sure what is wrong with you. What happened to you? You were not like this before," she said calmly.

"I'm vampire, Sookie. We are not like you," he said knowing she would not understand his feelings towards her.

"That's bullshit. You changed with me after I had your blood," she replied. Did she expect he would not feel anything towards her after their blood exchange? Didn't she understand that they belonged to each other.

"You drank from him, didn't you?" He asked irritated, he was trying not to imagine, how they had exchanged blood. Even though he can still smell she was still pure, his darks thoughts only conjured images of both of them naked drinking from each other, a pleasure that should be his only, because she was his.

"Yes," she didn't elaborate in the subject. "Look, Bill, I'm sorry but we can't be friends if you are going to behave like this. I don't need a psycho-stalker. I have enough problems on my own," he smiled at her knowing that was true.

"Yes. I know, you are always getting in trouble. Sookie, I'm not going to leave you alone. You are mine and you will only be mine," he said almost hissing at her.

Sookie had it with his possessive crap. She stood up and opened the door. When she did he pushed her inside and kissed her hard. She tried to get away from his strong hold but it was just impossible. She didn't realize how strong she was after taking Eric's blood. Afraid of what will happen if she didn't break free, she kneed him in the groin (that was becoming her favorite place to disable vampires and it seemed to work), she scratched his face and made him scream. A loud whomp outside caught her attention. She was panting trying to catch her breath to rescind his invitation, but Bill recovered quickly and pushed her on the sofa. Sookie became disoriented and barely registered when Bill was taken off from her, by her gorgeous vampire, throwing him outside her house.

"Rescind his invitation, now!" Eric roared.

"Bill, I rescind your invitation," she said breathing heavily. Eric punched Bill on the face not enough times, it seemed, but they had little time before Gran got home. "If I see you near her house again I will stake you. Leave now and I expect to see you on Monday at Fangtasia," he hit him one last time, sending him far away from his reach or he would not be able to stop. A strong need to protect, engulfed him. He was disturbed at this development, but didn't linger on his thoughts; he entered the house at vampire speed to make sure Sookie was unharmed.

"Are you okay?" He asked giving her a thorough look, making sure she had not incurred big injuries. Bill had left some bruises on her arms and one very visible on her cheek, but otherwise she appeared to be in one piece. "Go change before your Gran gets here. She's on her way," Sookie ran upstairs and changed while Eric waited at the living room.

He had to calm his anger or Gran was going to be alarmed. He didn't want them to see him in bloodlust, because he didn't want them to fear him, although Sookie had already witnessed his rage.

Sookie saw the bruise on her face and added extra make up to cover it. She came down wearing a sweater and jeans to cover her other bruises.

"I'm sorry," she said, as she sat next to him. She was grateful he had arrived in time. She was shaken, by what Bill had done, but his mere presence made her feel safe. Deep in her heart she knew Eric would never do something like that. He held her to him, to reassure her everything was fine.

"I should record that, I don't think I will get to hear that from you often," he winked at her "Now, you need to calm down or your Gran is going to know something is wrong," she took a deep breath and nodded.

"Eric, how did you find out where I work?" She asked again.

He smiled at her. "I told you, I have my ways. Do you like your phone?" He asked, giving her his signature smile. Screw Bill, if Eric stared at her like that all night she wouldn't remember who Bill was.

"Yes, but I can't afford the bill. The money I make is just enough for me and Gran," she explained. She didn't like to go on about how they didn't have enough money but it is true, that is the only reason why she didn't have one.

"I know, I'll pay the bill. Sookie, I need you to have this phone with you. You call me day or night anytime you need me," he said very serious.

She frowned, "Won't you be dead during the day?"

He came closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Can you keep a secret?" God, this man (vampire) was going to cause her heart to stop unexpectedly. She nodded nervously. "I only sleep a couple of hours, that's when I work on my other businesses." His deep voice made her whole body shivered.

He moved away from her aware of her reaction and changed the subject, Gran was getting closer. "By the way I need your help with something." That's when Sookie noticed the briefcase. He opened it and pulled out a couple of papers and a folder, just as he was about to start explaining why he was there that evening, the front door opened and Gran came in. Eric stood up to greet her.

"Mr. Northman, what a surprise to see you again!" Gran said in her charming voice, but somehow Sookie noticed she wasn't that surprised to see him. "Sookie, you haven't offered him anything to drink?" Gran reprimanded, making Sookie feel bad about her manners, she stood up immediately from the sofa and heated a bottle of blood for her guest. She had been distracted by his strong frame so close to hers. When Eric was near she forgot everything.

"Mrs. Stackhouse, I would like to speak with you and Sookie if you have a moment," Gran pulled out a chair and sat at the living room to listen to him. Sookie handed him the bottle of blood and sat next to him.

"I found out who sent Bill. I'm afraid it's not good news." _Crap!_ Sookie thought, how did she always manage to get into trouble? "The person, who sent Bill, is in a higher position than I am. Since Sookie and I are not attached in any way, she could take her," Eric explained. He didn't want to alarm them but it was the truth and they had to prepare for the worst.

"Is there anything we can do?" Gran asked, worriedly.

"Yes, if Sookie signs a contract that she works exclusively for me, she would be considered one of my assets and part of my retinue. Therefore, anybody who wants to use her services would have to go through me. But Sookie you have to work at Fangtasia once in a while for the contract to be legal and of course your talent would be known." Sookie stared at him not sure what to think of his request. Her talent was already known here, it wouldn't be long for other people to know what she did. Did signing this contract mean they could spend more time together?

"Do I have to dress like the rest of your employees?" She asked, because she didn't want to wear that at all.

"Yes, but we could find something so that you are not uncomfortable. You can help Pam at the door to check Id's and find out if they are fake," Eric offered and Sookie nodded.

"Gran?" Sookie asked. Sookie had always asked Gran's opinion for everything and she wasn't about to change that.

"Sookie, he is the one that knows about this, but I don't want you driving that distance, at night, by yourself," Gran said, expecting Mr. Northman to have a solution for her worries as the gentleman he was.

"I'll hire someone to drive you back and forth, when I am not able to," Eric offered. Gran smiled satisfied with his response.

"No, Eric, you are already doing too much for me. I don't want to be a burden. You also called that lawyer to help my brother and I don't know how to repay you," she said humble.

"Sookie, the lawyer didn't cost me anything, he owed me a favor. Most of the nights I will drive you, or Pam will. It would be only when neither one of us is available." He explained. Sookie sighed.

"Mr. Northman, I really appreciate what you are doing for my family, but don't think that because you are doing this I forgot you helped Sookie to sneak out last night," Gran said and Sookie smiled.

"I really needed to talk to her," Eric had already explained last night, was she really going to punish him?

"I understand, but when I set rules in my house I expect those rules to be followed," this woman just kept amazing Eric. "Since you are here, and I believe you are very strong, you and Sookie will clean the attic when you come visit her, for about an hour, and then you can talk or watch TV because Sookie is grounded and is not to go out." Gran made sure not to specify the door or the windows. She knew Sookie's sneaky vampire would find another way to get her out of the house.

"What about tomorrow, Gran?" Sookie asked hopeful.

"I'm sorry, Sookie. I know you had plans but you are not going anywhere. You can ask Tara and Lafayette to come visit you," Sookie was about to protest but Eric took her hand and shook his head.

"When will this contract be ready, Mr. Northman?" Gran asked.

"In two nights. I'll bring it with my lawyer, that way we can discuss any changes while he is here," Gran nodded.

"You can start with the attic now. I'm going to sleep, I'm tired and Sookie, don't go to bed too late even when you have tomorrow off. Mr. Northman, thank you so much for helping Sookie and Jason," Eric nodded. Gran said good night, kissed Sookie and went to her room to leave the two love birds alone.

"Where is this attic?" Eric asked. Sookie looked down at him and chuckled.

"Your clothes are going to get ruined," she said.

"Doesn't matter." She took his hand and guided him to the attic. They both glanced at the dusty boxes.

"What are we supposed to do?" He asked.

"Clean. We have to go through all the boxes, throw away whatever is not good and store in boxes what we can still keep."

He nodded. Why was he so eager to help her and be with her? He wasn't like this around other women but Sookie was different there was something about her. He knew he couldn't treat her as any other women he had before but it was not even that, something stronger that compelled him to make her happy. What the hell? How was he supposed to accomplish that? And why was he so worried about it?

'_I must put my head together. I can't let her get to me like this. I am going to help her clean a fucking attic? I had never gone through this to get any women in my bed but it's not even that. Why do I want to be around her so much? I want her. I can't deny that but why her? Why now? She looks so innocent, I could lie to her and be done with it but I fucking can't. I want her to come to me willingly and I want her to be happy with me. Shit. I don't like feeling this way.'_

She smiled at him and that was it to pull him out of his inner debate. She pulled two chairs and started going through the first box. The box had toys that where hers and Jason's when they were little, most of them were broken. He took out a doll that was missing one eye.

"You played with this?" He asked with an amazed expression. She nodded.

"It was my favorite doll and Jason wanted to try out his new screw driver. He experimented on my doll. I cried for days," Sookie explained and then she started laughing. Eric knew that laugh; she probably did something to get back at her brother.

"What happened to the screw driver?" Eric asked curious.

"You don't want to know. He just wasn't able to use it again," Sookie explained. Eric knew from the first night they met that she was a fighter and she wouldn't let anybody take anything from her. She started pulling out all the toys and every single one of them was incomplete.

"Sookie, all your toys are broken." He said put out.

"Of course they are, Jason and I kept breaking each other's toys until we had nothing left. We were grounded every single day," she said with no guilt at all. The second box they went through had old clothes. Sookie took what she thought could be used even for Halloween or to give away and in the other box she put what needed to be thrown out. She asked Eric to take the box out and on his way the box collapsed and Eric's pristine clothes got all dusty. Sookie stifled a giggle. Eric finally picked up everything and threw it away.

An hour later they were back down stairs, Sookie tried very hard not to laugh at Eric's appearance, while Eric tried very hard not to throw Sookie on the sofa and ravish her small body with kisses and nibbles.

"What did you want my help with?" She asked as she saw the folders lying on the sofa.

"I want to buy a new property and wanted your input. Look at these and tell me which one you would buy." He kept staring at her while she looked at all the information he gave her. The very last paper intrigued her the most. She didn't even read it.

"I'd buy this one," she said showing the one that had a lot of land but the woods on the property were impressive, that's what she loved about her Gran's house, it was surrounded by nature.

"Really?" He asked intrigued.

"Definitely, but I mean I don't know what you like, what do you want the property for?" She asked.

"I want to build my dream house. I'm tired of buying houses that are already built. If you had your dream house, Sookie, what would this house have?" He asked.

"I never thought of that, but I know what I like. If I could build my own house, it would have a huge library, with lots and lots of books on everything. Definitely an outside pool, so I could sun bathe, a big garden with pretty flowers a big kitchen, because I like to cook. I don't know, I mean the rest would be simple but that's what I would want." Sookie didn't notice that Eric was so close to her while she was imagining her dream house. He smelled her hair, he wanted to be closer, touch her, and kiss her. She gulped.

"Are you sniffing me?" She asked.

"Mmm?" He came back from his spell. "Sookie, if you only knew how wonderful your scent is," he said almost in a whisper. She blushed and a small growl escaped his lips.

"Are you growling at me?" She asked with a playful smile. He locked gazes with her unable to look away.

"When you blush, your scent is stronger, Sookie. I'm having a difficult time trying to control myself," he said, as he buried his face in her hair. _Oh god!_ She blushed again feeling something she hadn't felt with a man before. She was aroused. She wanted him to kiss her, to touch her somewhere but didn't know exactly where; she wanted skin contact with him.

"Don't blush, Sookie," he ordered, still whispering.

"I don't know how to not do it, Eric; and you make it difficult for me to not blush," she said nervously, especially when he was talking to her and looking at her in ways other men hadn't. She closed her eyes feeling his icy breath on her skin. His strong body started pushing her against the sofa, they were almost lying down. She knew something was about to happen. He was going to kiss her. Her heart started beating faster, her butterflies went crazy.

"Sookie, my Sookie," he whispered again. She liked him calling her his, only from him would she welcome the possessiveness. She couldn't stop it, she blushed again and then she felt his cool tongue against her cheek, a wonderful sensation spread through her, heat. She had never thought a lick would be so arousing or feel this erotic, but it did. She moaned as his hand held her in place, to do to her whatever he wanted.

"Eric…" she said whimpering. She was feeling overwhelmed by these new sensations. She had read of these feelings in her romance novels, but she never thought she would experience anything close to it. Her heart pounded in her chest, threatening to come out.

Her whole body heated in need of something. A strange feeling in her stomach erupted and a moan escaped her lips. She shivered in anticipation as she knew he was going to kiss her, his lips were closer to hers now. She wanted to feel his lips on hers since the first night she had seen him. His fangs elongated. She stared at them, fascinated; she slowly lifted her arm bringing her hand close to his mouth. She traced his lips slowly with her small fingers and she bit her bottom lip hesitant. She finally touched his fangs; they felt so strong under her vulnerable fingers, his tongue darted out and licked her fingers tentatively. She felt more moisture down her thighs. His eyes grew darker, he moved his face, like a cat waiting for a soft caress. She placed her warm hand against his cheek and they kept staring at each other for long moments.

Eric wanted to kiss her, to taste those luscious lips that she was nibbling on. She was so beautiful, so perfect. He saw the spirit that dwelled inside Sookie and he recognized that spirit. He was the same before all the darkness of his world took him. He wanted to feel that again and the only way to do it would be through Sookie. He felt her little warm hand on his face, he didn't want this sensation to pass. He wanted to relish this moment for a long time.

"Can you kiss someone when your fangs are out?" She asked softly.

"Yes, are you scared I might hurt you?" He asked holding her hand against his cheek. She shook her head. "Can I kiss you, Sookie?" She bit her bottom lip again and nodded. He slowly brought his face closer to hers. He brushed his lips softly against hers and he wasn't disappointed, she was so soft and warm. He traced her lips with his fangs and she gasped. She parted her lips allowing him the entrance he needed. His body was pressed against hers, and he felt shudders, he thought it was her, but it was him who was trembling. Slowly, he entered the warmth of her mouth with his tongue and the taste of her mixed with her scent almost knocked him out.

Sookie thought she had died and gone to heaven, because feeling him on her lips was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She had never been kissed like that. He was so gentle, stroking her tongue softly, caressing her lips, with fangs, lips and tongue; she kissed him back and did what she wanted to do for the first time since she had seen his fangs, she traced them slowly with her tongue. His male scent called to her and she got even more aroused as if that was even possible.

He continued kissing her earnestly learning every inch inside of her mouth and she responded to his kiss. The way she traced his fangs with her tongue felt so right. He knew she would never be scared of him. He scented her growing arousal and he knew he should stop before everything got out of hand. He kissed her lightly on the lips and brushed them softly again trying to captivate that moment, to take it with him for all eternity.

"You taste so wonderful, Sookie," he said. She opened her eyes to see him still leering over her. The way he looked at her made her feel the most beautiful woman on earth. She smiled at him but didn't know what to say, not like she had much experience but she wanted to be kissed by Eric Northman again.

"You don't taste so bad yourself,"sShe said shyly. He chuckled. He sat back and pulled her up.

"Why were you trembling?" Sookie asked.

He looked at her "I wasn't sure I could hold myself and I wanted to be a good experience for the both of us." She smiled at him again.

"Do you still think my fangs are hot?" He asked.

"Yes." She blushed again and she thought she better change the subject "Eric, how did Bill know I had your blood?" She asked.

"He has a good sense of smell, he is tracker and you carry my scent from our previous encounters but it is stronger now that you have inhaled my blood," he explained.

"But I showered." She replied stubbornly.

He smiled at her and shook his head. "Our scent is hard to remove, especially once you have inhaled our blood. You still smell like him too but not as strongly as when you were at my bar, that's how I knew you had taken his blood." She nodded. "Sookie, I have to go, I still have some errands to run."

"I'm sorry I called you, but he scared me, he wouldn't leave me alone. He came to the bar to harass me and my boss helped me. I didn't know he would be here, waiting for me," she explained.

"It is not your fault, Sookie. I'll see you Friday," he promised smiling at her.

"You are not coming tomorrow?" She asked disappointed. It wasn't like he was going to visit her every night. He had other things to do.

"No Sookie, I can't come tomorrow night, but you call me if he comes around your house again." She nodded. She wanted to tell him that tomorrow was her birthday and she wanted to spend some time with him but he had already done a lot for her and he wasn't her boyfriend or anything. Sure, they had just shared a lovely kiss but he probably kissed women all the time and it probably didn't mean anything to him.

"Is there something wrong Sookie? You look disappointed," he inquired.

"No, I just thought…maybe you could come tomorrow since it's my day off but I can't go out anyway and I am sure you get bored here with me. It must be rather exciting at your bar with all those women drooling over you," she said and he thought he caught a hint of jealousy.

"Actually, I was bored until I met you Sookie; you get me in a lot of trouble with your Gran. I get rather bored at my bar. Those women are nothing like you Sookie. I'd rather spend time with you." Her eyes were shining with obvious joy.

"Now, you are just teasing me," she said blushing.

"I'm not." And to prove his point he kissed her softly again, not as long as before but it still made Sookie feel like she was in heaven. He stared at her and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I want to be your first, Sookie, will you let me?" He asked her. She looked up at him to see if he was joking but he wasn't. His eyes were full of lust, at least that's what Sookie thought, not that she had seen many men looking at her like that. She nodded. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her again more passionately this time until she thought she had died for sure. They walked towards the door and he leaned down kissing her neck softly.

"Good night, my Sookie," he whispered.

"Good night, my Eric," she whispered back.

No one had ever claimed him. He dropped the briefcase and with vampire speed he pulled Sookie to him again. He walked them backwards to the sofa she fell and he landed on top of her. They kissed devouring each other like there was no tomorrow. His hands were all over her. She moaned and whimpered at his possessive grip. She circled his neck with her arms, but she needed to feel closer to him so she pulled him closer to her. She was panting and breathing heavily. He was kissing her neck and her collarbone, his fangs were throbbing begging to taste her flesh, her blood.

"Eric…" she moaned. She was burning up and she thought her house was going to set on fire any minute. She just hoped her Gran would get out on time. Oh god! Her Gran.

Eric felt her fear and the way her emotions shifted. "Sookie," he grazed her skin.

"My Gran could hear us," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," he said hesitant. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to bite her.

"I'm not," she rested her forehead against his trying to catch her breath.

"I really have to go, Sookie," he needed to go, before he did something he would regret or not in this case.

"I know," she replied. He stood and helped her up, they walked back to the door picking up his briefcase, his hungry gaze rested on her lips again. He really wanted to kiss her again but he knew he wouldn't be able to stop anymore. Before, she uttered another word, he left.

'_What the hell did she just do to me? She changed something in me when she claimed me as hers. Am I?'_

* * *

**What do you think Sookie did to him? Please review…**


	5. A Flower for my garden

**Chapter 5 – A flower for my garden**

Sookie closed the door and rested her back against it after Eric left. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm her heart and her butterflies. She was wearing the biggest smile to ever appear on her young face. However, nor her heart nor her butterflies wanted to slow down. She was beyond happy, because she had been kissed by her gorgeous vampire. She was about to go up the stairs when she heard Gran calling for her.

"Good night, Sookie!" She blushed. Did she hear them?

"Good night, Gran, I thought you were asleep," Sookie peeked into her Gran's room, she was sitting against the headboard, obviously waiting for her.

"No, I was just resting. Do you want to talk Sookie?" Gran asked, patting the side of the bed for Sookie to join her. Sookie sat next to her, not sure what to say to her, but Sookie knew Gran knew something had happened that night. Somehow, Gran always knew things and she wasn't a mind reader, at least not that Sookie could tell. "Will you tell me what happened with Bill?" Gran asked. How had she found out? Sookie swore Gran had eyes in the back of her head. She sighed knowing she couldn't lie to Gran.

"He went to the bar upset with me. He knew I had taken Eric's blood. Ohh I didn't tell you, did I?" Sookie said worried.

"Don't worry honey he told me," Gran said smiling at Sookie reassuringly, Sookie only frowned, but continued with her tale.

"He got very possessive and Sam told him to go away. When I came back from work, he was waiting outside for me. I tried not to make him more upset, but it just didn't work. When I saw him at my doorstep, I dialed Eric's number with the cell phone he got me. I left it on so that Eric could hear the conversation. I told Bill I didn't want to be friends with him anymore and when I opened the door he…he…tried to you know…take advantage of me, but Eric came in and pulled him off me. After he beat the crap out of him…oops, sorry," Gran shook her head at the expression Sookie used. "Anyway, he told Bill he didn't want to see him again near my house and he left." Gran took Sookie's hand.

"I just don't understand why he is behaving like that. I didn't encourage him, he kissed me…you know, the first night he came over but I didn't make anything of it. Besides, is not like he kept coming to see me or anything. I didn't think he was interested, he never mentioned anything, until now." Sookie explained.

"How did Eric get here so fast?" Gran asked, she knew vampires were fast, but not that fast, unless he was already in the area or…

"He can fly, isn't that cool?" Sookie said, excited. Gran noticed how her eyes had a new spark when she talked about Eric, her smile was bigger too. He was definitely the one.

"Do you like Eric?" Gran asked, although Gran knew the answer, a pink blushed suddenly appeared on Sookie's cheeks. Sookie nodded, enthusiastically.

"He is so gorgeous! I know we started on the wrong foot but I like him a lot. He kissed me," she said shyly. Gran raised her eyebrows. "This time he asked first," Sookie added quickly. Gran nodded in approval. "Gran, he asked me if he could be…you know, the first one," Sookie said a bit hesitant.

"Do you want him to be?" Gran asked.

Sookie hesitated a little bit on her answer, but she wanted Gran's input on something that was so important to her. "I do, but I'm scared. What if I do something wrong, what if he doesn't like it?" Sookie said glumly. Gran chuckled.

"Sookie, it's perfectly normal to feel uncertain about something you have never experienced. If you think he is the one you should tell him how you feel about it, but I think it would be wise to wait a little." Gran suggested.

"Of course, Gran. I don't think I'm ready either," Gran smiled at her.

"Sookie," Gran exhaled and stared at her granddaughter it wasn't easy to talk about such things, but Sookie was different and she needed some encouragement, not a whole lot it seemed. "Because of what you can do it has been difficult for you to have a love life. We no longer live in the same world as before. Never give up on love because he is…different. Always follow your heart, Sookie." Sookie looked at Gran puzzled by her words.

"What are you trying to say? That is okay for me to love a vampire?" Sookie asked. Gran tightened her grip on Sookie's small hand.

"Yes. Sookie, we both know it would be difficult for you to have a relationship with a regular man. You have tried and it did not work. If your only chance for happiness is with a vampire, then don't let anyone stop you. Though I don't need to say that, you always do what you want," Gran told her and Sookie didn't understand why she was telling her this. Like if she wasn't going to be around for long and Sookie didn't like the feeling.

"Gran, why are you telling me this? You are not going anywhere," Sookie said stubbornly.

"I'm old Sookie, but let's not talk about that," Gran patted her hand. "Sookie, open that drawer and hand me a small jewelry box." Sookie opened the drawer and gave Gran the jewelry box. Inside was a smaller white velvet box.

"Sookie, its past midnight so it is already your birthday and I cannot think of a better moment to give you this gift." Gran opened the box and took out a beautiful platinum bracelet. It had small angel like wings. In the middle it had a star flower shaped diamond that was partially covered by interlaced platinum strands forming a star. Gran placed it on Sookie's right wrist. "Never take it off. Sookie, this bracelet will let others know who you come from. I'm sorry, I cannot tell you more but you must promise me you will never take it off." Sookie looked at Gran bewildered. Where she came from? What did that mean?

"Gran I…" Gran took both of Sookie's hands.

"Promise me, Sookie." Gran pleaded.

"Of course, I promise." Gran smiled and pressed a kiss to Sookie's forehead. "Gran, I'm really sorry I cause trouble all the time. You are probably so disappointed in me, but I'll try to change," Sookie said.

"No, Sookie, it is who you are. Never let anyone tell you to be different. I know you have a difficult life because of your gift and I know sometimes you hate it. I just do what I think is best for you. You might be twenty six now but you are still a child to me. Don't lose that childish spark, that's what makes you pure and innocent. If I issue you punishments, it is only when I know you had made a wrong choice and I want you to learn from it. I don't enjoy punishing you, but if I must, I will until you are fifty. Now, go to sleep, we have a party to prepare for tomorrow." Gran said enthusiastically. Sookie kissed Gran good night and went to bed.

* * *

"You already buried her?" Pam asked when she saw Eric entered the house with his clothes all dusty.

"No, her Gran punished me for helping Sookie sneak out. I had to help Sookie clean her attic," Pam burst into laughter and then she noticed he was holding something in his hands. It looked like the bride of chucky.

"How touchy, you brought me a gift," she said in a teasing tone.

"No, this is Sookie's, it was her favorite doll." Eric explained and Pam just stared at him, eyebrows raised.

"She played with that thing, no wonder she is not afraid of you. It looks like taken out of a nightmare. Are you going to keep it as a token?" She asked, not understanding why he had brought such a disgusting thing to their house.

"No Pam, I'm going to get it fixed and I'll give to her later as a gift." Eric said annoyed at her interrogation.

"Ooh, why didn't I think of that? Right, because I'm a vampire. What have you done with my master? Actually, a better question, did she yield to you yet?" Pam asked. He shook his head, but didn't look disappointed or frustrated.

"Did you drink from her yet?" He shook his head again.

"Maybe age is finally caching up with you." She said pondering on his behavior which was annoying the hell out of her. "Please tell me you are doing this just to have her," she pleaded. He cocked an eyebrow at her letting her know he was free to do whatever he wanted. She shook her head.

He went to his room, sent his instructions to his day man and then decided to check what Sookie was up to, probably sleeping or maybe she sneaked out again.

Sookie was petting Tina, she couldn't sleep. She was still thinking about the kiss with Eric when her phone lit up.

It was a message from BLDSKR_1. She clicked on the little message.

BLDSKR_1: Are you awake?

The message read, she had a faint idea who it was but better be sure. She hit the reply button.

STRN_BELLE: I wasn't but a leech woke me up.

She smiled.

BLDSKR_1: Liar. Little trouble maker, want to sneak out again?

STRN_BELLE: Don't want to be grounded for the rest of my life; I would like to go out some time.

BLDSKR_1: The night is young.

Was he seriously proposing her to sneak out again? No way! She pondered what to say next.

STRN_BELLE: Did I said the magic words earlier?

BLDSKR_1: Maybe?

STRN_BELLE: Nice to know. Good night.

BLDSKR_1: Hope you enjoy your day off. I'll call you at night.

She put the phone away and finally drifted away to sleep.

It was early in the morning when the parade started. The door bell rang and Gran wasn't up yet.

"Sookie, dear, can you get the door!" Gran called from her room. Sookie got up still half sleep and in a very bad mood. Who the hell was at the door so early? Damn people. She put her robe on, her fluffy slippers and went to answer the door; she almost crashed on a wall on her way down. She opened the door about to give them a piece of her mind, except, a guy with a minivan was standing outside holding a large white box, smiling at her.

"Have a good day miss!" He said in a cheery tone and left. The white box had a big red bow. She stared at it for some seconds, it didn't say who it was for, but it was her birthday, so she assumed it was for her. She removed the bow and opened it. Inside were a beautiful flower she had never seen before and a small note.

_Sorry I kept you up last night. Did you rest?_

_E_

'_How the fuck am I suppose to rest when you keep waking me up?'_

"Who was it dear?" Gran asked from her bedroom, it was early even for Gran. Sookie glanced at the kitchen clock it was six o clock in the morning, which meant she had only slept two hours.

"Uhm, a delivery boy. I got a flower from Eric," She said grinning like an idiot. Sookie went to Gran's room to show it to her.

"Oh dear, is very pretty. I believe these are called plumerias but I'm not sure what type it is." Gran grinned at her too at the choice of flower, Eric had chosen for her granddaughter.

Sookie took out a vase from the kitchen and put the flower in it. She went back to bed hoping to catch up on her sleep, her eyes closed as soon as her head hit the pillow. She was starting to dream about her gorgeous vampire, when the bell rang again. She didn't hear Gran so after a few silent curses, she got up again and went to answer the door, fuming. Who was at her door now? Surprise, same delivery boy. He handed her another box with a pretty red bow, same size as the last one and left.

Sookie entered the kitchen yawning, glanced at the clock, only one hour had passed and no sleep. She opened the damn box.

_Can't forget about our kiss from last night._

_E_

"Seriously, Eric. I need to sleep and yes your kiss was so damn hot, but I need my beauty sleep," she muttered after putting another pretty plumeria in the same vase.

The delivery boy came every hour and after the fourth time Sookie asked him if he had anymore he could just give them to her so he didn't have to bother driving back every hour and hopefully let her sleep.

"I was hired to deliver flowers for you all day ma'am. I must hand you one every hour until dark." He said. Sookie sighed and just kept receiving them. When Gran returned she noticed Sookie was not in a good mood and there were a lot of empty boxes in the kitchen and vase full of plumerias. Sookie had to explain.

"He must know is your birthday honey." Gran explained. Sookie shrugged. She sun bathed, read her new romance novel she had picked up earlier in the week, took a shower and helped Gran with the food. Tara and Lafayette arrived around 5:00 pm.

"Sookie, you look nice," Tara complimented. Sookie was wearing black dress slacks with a fuchsia silk blouse and black sandals. She wore her hair down and applied only a little bit of makeup.

"Happy birthday baby doll." Lafayette said as he hugged her.

"What's up with all the boxes?" Tara asked. Sookie had piled them up in a corner of the kitchen.

"Uhm …flowers," Sookie explained. She received one every hour, all different type of plumerias and colors. They were all beautiful and had a very unique and wonderful scent.

"Spill," Lafayette said pulling Sookie into the sofa and Tara trailed behind them. Sookie blushed.

"He doesn't know is my birthday. He is just doing it to annoy me. Every box came with a note but after a while I stopped reading them." Sookie said. She was going to thank him for the flowers than yell at him for not letting her rest, that is if he called her.

"Who is it?" Tara asked. Sookie sighed.

"It's a vampire from Shreveport. He is gorgeous," Sookie said blushing. Lafayette gave her a look that asked for more details, there was no way he wasn't going to fish further and she knew it.

They were teasing her, making her blush all shades of red. After they had dinner Gran told Sookie to expect Bill around 10:00 pm. She was going to go to the store so that she could enjoy her day with her friends. Lafayette curious opened every box to see the notes.

"Uh..Sook, this one says you must wear this one over your left ear," Lafayette said and handed her the note. She smiled automatically. The one she was supposed to wear was a actually of a fuchsia color.

"You said he is not coming, didn't you?" Tara asked.

"Yeah that's what he said," she placed the flower over her left ear anyway. Since Gran was no longer there they turned the music on and started dancing and laughing having margaritas.

"I think our Sookie is going to finally get laid," Lafayette said.

"Lafayette!" Sookie said embarrassed.

"Is about time baby, we just need to approve of him," Lafayette added.

"Sookie, I think he is the one. You should see your face when you talk about him." Tara agreed with Lafayette.

"He is a vampire," Sookie said expecting her friends to object or be disgusted with the idea, even though she hoped they wouldn't.

"Honey, that's even better! I heard sex with a vamp is the best," Lafayette encouraged her as he went to prepare more margaritas.

"Sookie, you are different. You tried with…humans and it just didn't work out. I hate he is dead but this is about you Sookie, not about us or what the rest of people think. As long as you are happy that's all that matters." Tara said and Sookie was happy that her friends understood her, not everyone did.

The delivery boy kept coming in like he said he would. The sun was setting and Sookie stared anxiously at her phone waiting for the promised phone call.

* * *

Bill rose wondering how he was going to get out of this mess, now that Sookie had rescinded his invitation into her house. Eric was seeing her no doubt about it. He wanted to warn Sookie of Eric's reputation but because of his mistake, Sookie would not believe him, especially after what he tried to do last night. He went to his phone and saw that he had a message.

"Mr. Compton, I have just learned of the incident that took place at my house last night and hope you could come by to discuss. I will be expecting you at 10:00 pm." It was Gran's voice. Now that Gran knew he certainly wouldn't be welcome to visit Sookie anymore.

He would apologize and hope to persuade Gran. She would listen if she knew Sookie was in possible danger. Determined to fall into Gran's good graces he went to get ready to see them at the appointed time.

* * *

Sookie heard a car pull over and peeked out the window. "Oh my god, he is here!" She said clearly excited. Lafayette and Tara joined her at the window. Eric stepped out of the car with a couple of more boxes. He was wearing a light gray suit with a blue silk shirt.

"Hooker, that is some damn hot vampire. Check out the shoe size. Sook, you are a lucky woman." Lafayette said forgetting he was at Gran's house but lucky for him she wasn't around to chastise him for his choice of words.

"Get away from the window he is going to see you," Sookie whispered. She ran to the bathroom and checked her hair and her makeup. She went to her room and threw on some more perfume. She ran downstairs and waited for the bell to ring but it didn't. They all stared at each other and she went to the door.

He greeted her with his saucy grin. Her insides melted and she totally forgot about yelling at him for keeping her awake.

"Good night beautiful, may I come in?" He asked. She nodded and gestured for him to enter her home.

"Thank you for all the flowers, is there a reason why I got so many? I thought you were not coming tonight," She pointed out. He gave her his sexy smirk making her heart beat faster. How could he stay away from her? He wanted to claim her pretty pink lips again.

"Did you really think I would not come to celebrate your birthday?" He all but purred leaning close to her neck, licking her throbbing vein that was singing for him.

She gulped at his closeness. "I…didn't tell you it was my birthday, how did you know?" She asked almost shaking; her lady parts were definitely awake and aware of him.

"I have my ways little one," he whispered into her ear, after a beautiful sound from her racing heart, he stepped away from her. "Now, should we open the rest of your presents?" He asked. Tara cleared her throat wanting to get Sookie's attention.

"Oh sorry, where are my manners. Eric, these are my friends, Tara and Lafayette." He nodded since vampires don't shake hands. Eric walked to the kitchen where he saw all the boxes. Sookie followed suit.

"Eric, really, thank you but I can't accept more things from you," she said trying to sound polite.

"Is there a limit on how many gifts I can give you?" He asked.

"No, but you already have done enough for me," she replied. She fell awkward because no one had ever given her so many things or flowers for that matter, what else was he going to give her?

"Nonsense, my little trouble maker, I will give you what I want. It pleases me to give you things," she stuck her tongue out at him and he showed her his fangs hissing at her, he knew she wouldn't be scared. She giggled.

Lafayette and Tara thought they were missing in on the joke. Deciding they had enough fun with Sookie they said their goodbyes and left Sookie with her vampire.

"Open this one first," he handed her the smaller box. While she was trying to open the box he noticed the bracelet in her hand. No doubt she was Brigant now. That bracelet represented the Brigant house in Fairy.

The box had the most recent release of a series of books she had been reading on vampires (of course); it was signed and personally dedicated from the author.

"Eric, how did you…?" She stared at him. "Forget it, you are not going to tell me, are you?" She asked. He shook his head and in gratitude she kissed him on the cheek. He handed her the next box, which had a bag with all sorts of scented oils and bath salts. She looked at him quizzically.

"To remove his scent," he whispered in her ear. She just shook her head. He handed her the last box. She opened it and inside was a smaller box. She opened it and found another box and another and another until there was a very small box.

"Am I going to find another box inside?" She asked. He shrugged. Inside was black velvet box. She opened it to find a necklace with three plumerias and each flower had a small diamond inside. He took the necklace and silenced her with a kiss since she was about to protest and placed it around her neck.

"Eric, why are you doing all this?" She asked. He stared at her wondering how to explain. He lifted her and sat her on the kitchen counter. He placed his arms on either side of her, trapping her with his body.

"Do you remember what I told you yesterday about your scent?" He asked and she nodded.

"I have always enjoyed flowers," he started to say, but Sookie knew he was referring to women in general. "Your scent is like a rare flower in bloom. Some floors I took, some came to me and some were given to me but I have always been looking for a special flower," his gaze was intent on hers. He stroke her cheek softly. "A special flower for my garden," he pressed a soft kiss to her delicious lips. "A flower that will stand out and one that will not want to leave me. You are special to me and not just because of what you can do. You stand out Sookie, your scent calls to me and I cannot ignore it." He put a lock of her hair behind her ear, brushing her warm skin softly admiring her beauty.

"For a thousand years I had only felt lust, thirst, greed, ire and hunger. You make me feel many other things, Sookie, things I thought I would never experience. Will you be that flower, Sookie?"

What the hell was she supposed to answer to that? She didn't expect for anyone to speak to her like that lest a fearsome thousand year old vampire. She was shocked beyond belief. "What are you asking of me Eric?" She asked, still stunned.

"I understand now that I cannot take from you. You give. I want you to give yourself to me. I want you to be mine in every way, Sookie. I cannot stand to think that you will be with another that is not me." She gulped, while she hated the whole domineering crap, the way Eric said it to her made her feel different. Of course she wanted to be his but wasn't this all too soon?

"Eric, we don't even know each other. How can you be so sure?" She asked.

"I cannot explain it with words," he took her hand and placed it over his heart. "I feel it in here. It might not beat like yours anymore but it still feels. It feels for you, Sookie." She didn't know what to say, but she was touched and she felt moisture in her eyes.

"I'll just be honest with you. I don't know how to do the flu-fu talk," he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Flu-fu talk?" He asked.

"I don't have a speech like yours, fancy," she said, he nodded and gesture for her to continue. "I wanted to meet you since the first time I heard your name. I wanted to find more about you. I read everything that was made public about you. I had wanted to go to your bar for a long time but I couldn't go. My Gran wouldn't let me since I always get in trouble," she winked at him.

"It's like a strong pull inside my heart. When I saw you at your bar I wasn't sure that was you, but I felt something so strong and I knew I had to meet you, honestly I liked the way you tried to scare me, though I don't fear you. I know you are probably capable of many horrible things and still it doesn't scare me," he nodded again, she was nervous so she took a deep breath "Eric, what if I'm not what you expect, what if am not what you are used to?" She asked.

"You are not what I am used to, Sookie, and I don't want you to be. I want you to be you. I want to learn everything about you. I don't know what to expect from you so you will not disappoint me, because you have not and you will not. What I asked last night of you Sookie was what made me realize this." Sookie just kept staring at him. He leaned down and kissed her very passionately and Sookie felt she was floating on her own cloud.

After long moments of savoring her succulent lips, he let her gather her thoughts. "Did you research this flower, Sookie, or did you not get the hint?" He asked. She shook her head puzzled. "Plumerias, have a very sweet fragrance at night." He winked at her. "For Hawaiians, it represents perfection and the bond of everything new. For the Chinese, it represents sharing personal feelings for that someone who is dear to you. In others it represents royalty or status of the upper class. Also, when it is placed over the right ear it means that woman is available and when it's placed over the left it means that woman is already taken," he finished with a very satisfactory grin.

"Are you going to be overprotective like Bill?" She asked. He sure was showing a lot of hints of possessiveness.

"Sookie, we are possessive by nature and I want you to only be mine." She thought about it and decided to give him the answer he was waiting for.

"Okay, but if I am yours then you will be mine and only mine. I do not share." She said stubbornly. He chuckled. "Now you are making fun of me, I didn't make fun of you or where you just joking?" She asked irritated.

"Of course I was not joking Sookie, you just took me by surprise that's all." She sighed. She hated for everything to just be some theatrics.

"Can we talk about what you asked me last night?" She asked. He nodded.

"I don't know how to say this. Can we you know…ah wait? I don't think I'm ready for that. I don't know what to do and I'm afraid you won't like it." She said looking nervously at her fingers.

"I know what to do; I will make you feel safe. I will not hurt you and we will both enjoy it. In fact there is another present I want to give you tonight but for that we have to sneak out. After I leave tonight, I will come back later and take you somewhere special with me." He said.

"You are kidding, if she finds out I don't know what she will do." Sookie said worriedly.

"I know, that makes it more exciting." She shook her head but she wanted to do it. She liked sneaking out with him.

"There is something else I want to talk to you about. I noticed some things after you gave me your blood." He helped her down from the counter and went to sit at the living room.

"Tell me," He ordered but in that moment Gran came in and it was almost ten, the time Bill was supposed to show up.

"Mr. Northman, how nice of you to come to wish Sookie happy birthday," Gran said and went to join them at the living room. "Sookie where are your manners young lady?" Gran asked. Sookie stood up and went to heat Eric a bottle of blood.

"Mr. Northman, I am expecting Bill in a couple of minutes and I ask that you don't interfere." Gran requested knowing Eric's position of power, but that was her house. Eric nodded understanding her position in that house. While Sookie heated the bottle of blood Eric collected all the flowers and arranged them all in a vase. He collected all the notes and set them on the table as he took the bottle of blood.

"May I say, you have very good taste concerning flowers?" Gran complimented. Sookie blushed.

"Indeed." He simply answered staring at his Sookie-flower.

Eric heard the moment Bill was approaching and went to get the door for him. Bill almost growled when he saw the red corvette parked outside but steadied himself, not wanting to make another scene.

"Sheriff," Bill greeted clenching his teeth.

"Bill," Eric replied smugly.

"Please, Mr. Compton, do come in," Gran said. While everyone sat uncomfortably in the living room, Sookie heated another bottle of blood for Bill. She made her way to him, handing him the bottle and went to sit next to Eric, who had a devilish grin.

"Mr. Compton, I am waiting for an explanation," Gran requested expectant.

"Mrs. Stackhouse, I'm ashamed of my behavior. Please, accept my deepest apologies," Bill said sounding truly sorry but Gran didn't believe him and that was just not going to cut it with her.

"Mr. Compton, I trusted you with Sookie and you disappointed me. I am not the one who believes vampires are good or bad, you just simply are but your behavior is unacceptable by my standards. I expect you to keep your word and speak in front of the group as you promised. However, you are not welcome to visit with Sookie and you are no longer welcome into my house," Gran informed Bill who looked shocked to say the least. Eric wanted to throw his head back and laugh but he didn't want to be admonished so he would do that later when he shared this wonderful moment with Pam.

"Mrs. Stackhouse, Sookie is not safe with Eric. Whatever he has told you it's a lie," Bill said hoping to change Gran's mind.

"Mr. Northman's presence in our lives is not of your concern but I appreciate your worry. Now, if you excuse us we were celebrating Sookie's birthday."Gran said.

"Enjoy your birthday, Sookie, and I am truly sorry." He stood and left but not before he noticed the flower on Sookie's hair. He hated Eric Northman; he might as well stamp a 'SHE IS MINE' sign over Sookie's forehead. After he left Gran rescinded his invitation and he felt the barrier in the house. He cursed and left but he would not give up. He would not fail on his job. He would visit Sookie tomorrow and speak with her about Eric. He had to try even if he had to go against Gran's wishes.


	6. A gift under the moon and the stars

**Chapter 6 – A gift under the moon and the stars**

"Mr. Northman, Sookie was telling me last night that you can fly, is that hard?" Gran asked all curious making Eric chuckle.

"No, when I first became a vampire I didn't know I could do it. It took me a couple of years to learn. Most vampires can levitate, but I noticed I was doing it higher every time. I began experimenting and once I had a handle on it, I took flight every time I could, than it became old. I just see it as if I am running out somewhere," he explained less enthusiastic than Gran would've liked.

"How old are you?" Gran asked next.

Eric remembered when he had met Gran she had told him she didn't care about his age, but that was when she had been angry with him, now they were on different terms so he obliged and answered her question.

"A little bit more than a thousand years old. I was a Viking when I was human."

Sookie and Gran were bemused by his declaration. His age had not been in Sookie's initial research.

"Really?" Sookie asked very excited, it was not every day you meet a person who has lived for so long. "What was that like?"

Eric had a blank stare and he felt he wasn't comfortable talking about his human life, at least not yet.

"I'm sorry you don't have to tell us, I was just curious." Sookie said noticing his expression.

"My life wasn't easy. I was a warrior by the age of seven and I don't think you want to hear about it." He explained "I'll tell you about it some other time," he winked at her.

Gran had wanted to ask him more questions, but she saw that they had clearly made him uncomfortable with their curiosity, so she stopped. She had learned enough from him for one night."Well, I think it's time for me to go rest. Good night, Sookie, you don't have to clean the attic tonight since is your birthday. Mr. Northman, you will be here tomorrow with the lawyer?" Eric nodded at her question; she stood up and made her way to her bedroom leaving Eric and Sookie alone in the living room.

"Now tell me about my blood," Eric pressed when he was sure Gran was not listening to them anymore.

"Does it fade away? The strength I gained." She asked.

"What happened, Sookie?" He asked concerned.

"I just noticed that I had a lot of energy, and it's easier to control my telepathy. I'm not as exhausted so it's easier to put my shields up. I'm not so conscious about it." She said, but then she realized he knew nothing about her telepathy so her reply didn't make any sense to him.

"Maybe I'll understand better if you tell me how it was before." He encouraged.

She thought for a moment how to explain it; she took a deep breath and started with how her life was with her telepathy.

"I hear peoples' thoughts all the time. Their mental voices are the same as their vocal voices so I can't tell if they are talking to me or if they are thinking; I hear both at the same time. Sometimes I answer their thoughts by mistake, that's why they call me crazy Sookie."

Eric didn't like hearing what humans called her, but then humans didn't understand anything about the supernatural world, and it was obvious that humans considered Sookie some kind of freak.

"With time I noticed that if I focused I could put shields around my mind to block the thoughts, and I was able to focus on the oral conversation. However doing this is very exhausting and I can't keep my shields up all the time. Sometimes I don't notice when my shields are down and then I begin hearing everything again." She sighed "Is like having a part of your body doing something that is not used to, like lifting your arm for hours. I know it probably doesn't matter to you, do you understand now?" She asked not sure she had explained right.

"I think I do, how did you do it when you were a child?" He asked imagining how difficult it must have been for her.

"I couldn't do it back then. I only found out about my shields recently. My parents didn't know what to make of it and were frustrated with me. It was Gran who helped me. She had me practice day after day until I was able to hold my shields up for longer periods." She smiled at him and continued. "A lot of people said bad things to me even when I was little. One day I decided I wasn't going to take any crap…oops." Her automatic reaction was to turn and see if Gran was there, but she didn't see her so she continued. "I decided I wasn't going to let people treat me bad, and that is the reason why I get in trouble all the time. I don't let people walk all over me; the fact that I'm different doesn't give them the right to disrespect me." She snapped upset making him laugh. "What?" She asked at his current outburst.

"Now I know why you were so nice to me the first night we met." She shook her head. "Do you hear my thoughts?" He asked calmly.

"No, that's why I like being around vampires. I don't have to strain myself blocking your thoughts. I'm more relaxed." She said.

"Because you had my blood you are as not as tired, you have more energy, and you are able to control your telepathy better." He summarized and she nodded. "And you don't want it to fade away?" He asked.

"Well, no, but I also noticed I was stronger. I was able to hurt Bill; I don't want to turn into a super chick. I don't want to draw more attention." She explained knowing she had enough problems on her own.

He thought about everything she had explained to him, "Perhaps it was because you had had Bill's recently and mine that you had these side effects." He pointed out, but she didn't agree with him.

"I think it was only your blood, but it will fade, right?" She asked again not sure how to feel about it.

"You don't like having my blood in you?" He asked.

"No, I'm afraid of the side effects." She replied quickly not wanting to hurt his feelings. Could she hurt his feelings?

He took her hand and placed it over his cheek. "I believe I haven't said happy birthday properly." He said with a deep, sexy voice that made her turn into jelly. She gulped at his words, because she knew he was about to do something sinful to her, at least that's what he made it sound like. He began sniffing her hair and she made a small noise. He kissed her collarbone and licked it. "Happy…" he moved to her shoulder and lowered the tiny strap of her blouse, licking her and planting butterfly kisses. "Birthday." He said tracing her skin with his cool nose until he was touching her soft lips with his. He kissed her softly and she moaned making him chuckle. She pushed him away afraid of the heated situation.

She put on a movie because she didn't think she could control herself alone with Eric and no distractions. Tara had recommend Kate & Leopold, so she put it on and went to seat on the other sofa, and as far away from him as she possible could. She was so into the movie she didn't notice when he had moved and knelt before her, but then he had done it at vampire speed, so she wouldn't able to notice even if she had wanted.

"Keep watching the movie and don't make a noise or your Gran will hear us." He whispered in his deep sexy voice. Oh god, she knew what was going to happen next. He pushed her against the sofa in her current sitting position. Her legs parted so that he could settle closer to her. Gently he started stroking her soft skin under her blouse, his fingers pushed up her blouse while his lips began kissing her belly softly. His cool touch sent shivers down her body. Did he honestly think that she could concentrate on watching the movie with him touching her? She kept staring at him kissing her body like if he had never seen anything like it before. He looked up at her to see her gaze fixed on him and he smiled.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked softly, but she couldn't even move let alone think; however, her body answered for her as her head move from side to side. He continued pushing her blouse up to see her pink lace bra, he traced the edges lazily still looking at her until his finger found the strap. He moved his finger under the strap and began moving it to the side once it slid off her shoulder she gulped.

"Can I see you Sookie?" He asked softly again, he loved the deep blush that she was now wearing. She wanted to run and hide but her body didn't respond. Although she had dreamed of this moment for many nights now, she was very afraid and Sookie was usually not afraid. What if he didn't like her? He had seen so many women and that just plain scared the hell out of her. After a long debate in her head of why she couldn't do this she resolved to go on with it, if he didn't like what he saw then he would leave and wouldn't bother her again and she would forget about him. Right?

Eric waited patiently for her to answer, to give him permission. He thought he pushed her too far, but he needed to do this now or he wouldn't be able to give her what he had promised her. He knew she was innocent and though he had no doubt she knew what to expect he saw the fear in her eyes. The seconds he spent waiting for her answer seemed to pass so slow and he hoped she would say yes, because he knew she would be the most beautiful woman he would get to see in his existence.

"What if you don't like me?" She replied hesitant.

"I know you are beautiful, Sookie. I am sure." He assured her. She believed his serious words so she took his hand and guided it to her breasts. Very slowly he pulled her bra down to display the most beautiful part of her he had seen. He nuzzled her nipple and kissed it softly. "See I knew it, you are so perfect Sookie." Her body was hot and she wasn't sure what to do or say.

"Do you really mean it?" She asked trembling.

"Of course," he teased her nipple with his cool finger which caused goosebumps on her warm skin. Chuckling he leaned in closer and teased her nipple. She moaned a little louder.

"Shhh," he said stopping his gentle assault. For god sakes! How did he expect her not to make any noise with him touching her like that? She pushed him away and covered her breast.

He frowned. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No, I just think this is the best away for me to stay quiet." She said upset; she wanted to feel free to make all the noises when he touched her. He sat next to her and watched the movie for about five minutes. Deciding Sookie was far more interesting than the movie he started kissing her neck again.

"Are you giving me a hint again?" She asked as his hands got busy with her breasts again. He knew the longer he stayed the less time he was going to have with her to give her the other gift, so he stood and dragged her to the back door. His lips assaulted her small lips instantly, his hands holding to her hips possessively. Their passion was getting out of control for both of them and it was getting harder to stop.

"Go to bed and wear your pajamas, I'll come back for you later," he promised.

"Good night, Sookie." He said in his normal voice so that Gran could hear if she was still awake.

'_Where did his fucking garden speech had come from? Fuck, he just couldn't be himself around her or was this truly how he was deep inside? It doesn't matter, I will have her later.'_

Sookie was still trying to catch her breath from the kiss. He sure knew how to make an exit. She turned off the TV, cleaned the mess of boxes that was on the kitchen table, turned off the lights, and went to her bed. She was in the bathroom getting ready for bed when Tina started calling Sookie for some attention.

"Where were you? We were having fun downstairs and now it's late for you to go out." Sookie said as she picked her up from the floor and went to her room. She didn't have nice pajamas so she wore a long tweety t-shirt. When they were ready for bed, she turned off the lights. Where was he going to take her? What was he going to give her? She wanted him to touch her again, everywhere and kiss her and so many other things she had never experienced before. She giggled remembering how she felt when he was touching her. She sighed that vampire was driving her insane. She lay on her bed petting Tina as she waited for him.

* * *

"Adele?" A voice called.

"Fintan?" Gran answered.

"Yes, did you give it to her?" Fintan asked. Gran sat on her bed as she saw the male figure with the moonlight streaming through her window.

"What's going to happen next?" Gran asked.

"He will taste her tonight and everything will start falling into place." Fintan said approaching Adele, he held her hand and brushed it with his lips. "You can still come with me. I don't want to leave you." He said softly.

"It is the way life was meant for me. I am not like you; we knew this would happen. You must let me go." Gran pleaded again. Many nights he visited her and asked her the same question.

"I know, but I must ask in hopes you will change your mind. I can't imagine my life without you." He said holding her warm hand against his heart, a heart only she owned.

"Fintan, you gave me the most precious gift. I might have lost my son and my daughter, but Sookie is very special to me. She is so much like you. It pains me to leave you and her. Jason is a grown man and he can take care of himself, but Sookie is so innocent about what she is and I worry." Gran explained.

"He will protect her. He will be upset when he finds out, but Sookie will help him overcome his rage." Fintan promised.

"Is she safe if he drinks from her?" Gran asked.

"He must drink from her to seal his promise. He will not hurt her. Sleep, she will be safe." Fintan promised Gran. She knew that while Sookie was out that night Fintan would watch over Sookie, so she slept knowing Sookie was safe.

* * *

After Sookie spent some minutes speaking to Tina, Eric made Sookie jump when he knocked softly on her window; she was too concentrated on her thoughts. She walked nervously to her window and opened it slowly making sure not to wake Gran.

Eric noticed the pet that had been on Sookie's lap, which was now on her bed studying him. Eric hissed at Tina to test her loyalties and Tina hissed right back.

"She likes you." Sookie said giggling, Eric only shook his head.

Eric held out his hand to Sookie, she gulped knowing that she was going to get grounded if Gran found out, but she wanted to be with Eric that night, more than anything. She risked infuriating Gran for what she thought was going to be a birthday worthy of remembrance.

The last two times Eric had taken her flying he had held her against him, but that night he wanted the trip to stay in her memories for many years. "Wrap your legs around my waist." He ordered her. Sookie stared at him shyly thinking such an embrace was too intimate. "It will be easier," he explained. Still embarrassed she did as he asked, but she buried her face in his chest not wanting to stare deep into his blue gaze. Once she relaxed against his gentle hold she began peeking to the sides and found it very comforting to be with him. The first flight she didn't enjoy as much because she was trying to concentrate on how good it felt being in his arms. She admired the view of her hometown at night illuminated by the few streetlights, by the moonlight and the soft mantle of the starry sky. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing to not be able to come out during the day. She was amazed at the beautiful view before her eyes, how could people take for granted so many simple things? She wished she had a camera to imprint the view, alas she didn't have one handy.

After Eric had taken her around her hometown he guided them to a small meadow where he had set everything for them to be together and alone. The smell of earth, grass, and trees surrounded the scenery before her. Next to a tall tree was a white comforter. Eric sat on the comforter with her still in his arms. He lay propped on his left elbow looking at Sookie who was sitting staring at his gorgeous figure.

"So…uh," she gulped "What are we doing here?" She asked nervously.

He took her small and warm hand in his cold hands "I'm enjoying the night with you. It has been a long time since I went out to enjoy the stars. I thought I could share this moment with you." He said.

She was very grateful he had taken her out. She admired the sky once more and wondered how different it looked to him. "Well, it's very pretty tonight, thank you." She replied smiling at him, grateful for his simple gesture. He didn't say anything for long minutes; he just enjoyed the sight of her. "Do you want to talk about something?" She asked when she noticed his eyes were studying her; it made her more nervous if that was possible.

"No, I want to give you another gift." He quickly replied. Sookie studied the place but didn't see any boxes so she wondered what kind of gift he was going to give her.

Eric saw the confusion in her innocent eyes. "Sookie, have you ever had an orgasm?" _Oh lordy_! Not the gift she was expecting. Her eyes widened in shock and she swallowed the sudden lump that had formed in her throat.

"Eric…I…No," she wanted to tell him how nervous and excited she was, but she knew she was going to start rambling so she decided just to answer his question. She looked down not wanting to meet this gaze as her lips mouthed her inexperienced answer.

"Will you let me do that for you? Will you let me give you your first orgasm?" He asked hopeful. He could only imagine how beautiful her body would look illuminated by the soft glow of the moon and the stars. He had envisioned how her pretty lips will call his name while overcome with passion for him.

_God! She didn't expect him to be so direct about it._

"Eric, I'm embarrassed, I don't know what to do," she answered coyly.

"Don't be embarrassed, I want you to feel comfortable. You don't have to do anything, you just relax and enjoy. Or do you not enjoy when I touch you?" He asked her. He knew the answer because he had smelled her arousal at their previous encounters and gods he was desperate to roam her small body with his hands and his lips.

"Of course I like it when you touch me, but I think all this is too soon. You said you were going to give me time." She said hoping her comment wouldn't scare him away or discourage him.

"Sookie, I'm just going to give you an orgasm, we are not going to make love tonight," he said with a promise of doing that in the very near future. "I know you are not ready for that yet." Eric added.

'_Not sex, but love, I want to make love to her. What the hell is wrong with me?'_

"Ah okay. What do you want me to do?" She asked nervously, but she didn't want to disappoint him either. She couldn't believe she was actually agreeing to do this. It felt wrong for some reason, but she though it was because she had never been intimate with anyone. Eric had been the first man to kiss her and touch her so intimately. She had never talked with a man about such intimate things either; Lafayette did not count.

"Here, lie down. If you are uncomfortable or you want me to stop just tell me and I'll stop." He told her to make her feel comfortable even though he wasn't so sure he'd be able to stop. He had wanted her since he first laid eyes on her, and every night his thoughts were consumed with beautiful images of her small curves. He guided her to lie in the middle of the white comforter. When she was settled, he removed his shirt.

She sighed when his shirt had been tossed carelessly to the side. His chest was so beautiful, his muscles and broad shoulders were so inviting; he was just irresistible. Adonis would weep at the sight of Eric. She wanted to stretch her small hands and run them down his cool chest, but wasn't sure her gesture would be welcome.

He admired her body and her beauty as her exotic scent permeated his nostrils. She had no idea how beautiful she look, especially when she was so innocent about such intimate things. His member hardened instantly when his eyes roamed her small body, flush and ready for him. He leaned down closer and took her soft lips between his cold ones.

She relaxed instantly when she felt his lips moving against hers a caress she was she welcomed and enjoyed immensely. His fangs elongated as their kiss deepened. She took advantage of their current position and traced the pointy end with her tongue moaning at the feeling. He held her leg up and caressing every inch of her starting with her toes. His hands travel slowly tracing her soft, warm skin. He wanted her so much he was amazed at his own strength.

"You are so soft and warm." He praised smiling warmly at her. Their heated kiss had ended too soon for her taste. Her hands were on his back feeling his muscles move under his cool skin, how or when they got there she didn't remember. He moved away from her lips to enjoy the rest of her. He placed small kisses on her toes and her leg. His lips licked and kissed her legs and left a slight tingling on her skin wherever he touched her. She wanted to close her eyes because she was so embarrassed, but at the same time she was so turned on by they view of him worshiping her body. He removed her camisole to admire the rest of her, which was only covered by a tiny bikini.

"Did you wear them for me, Sookie?" He asked as his lips left small trails from her belly to her full breasts. His touch felt so good on her skin it was hard to have any coherent thoughts. She tried to find her voice to answer his question, but what she was feeling was too consuming too overwhelming.

"I didn't know you were going to see them." She replied seconds later embarrassed by his question.

"Did you want me to?" He asked, her reply was to nod her head shyly. He moved up her body and cupped her breasts. He licked his lips in anticipation. He nuzzled her breasts and closed his eyes savoring the feeling of Sookie. "You are so beautiful, the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on." He opened his eyes to see her reaction to his words. She was astonished.

"You really mean that?" She asked. She couldn't believe he was telling her the truth or was that just a pickup line. How many woman he must have had, it couldn't be true, could it?

"Oh yes, I do mean that. You have no idea what you do to me, Sookie." With that he kissed her breasts. She closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of his cool lips on her. How can someone who is dead give her so much pleasure? What if she lost her confidence of waiting longer?

He kissed her hand and each of her fingers next. He locked his gaze with her as he slowly pulled her panties. She gulped.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Sookie." He said.

"Is just…Eric, no one has seen me like this…" She was about to say more but Eric was looking at her and he licked his lips.

"I know, but try to relax don't be afraid." He said as he finished peeling them off.

He claimed her lips once more as his hands reached her pretty sex. His fingers played with her moist lips. She moaned against his lips. He felt when her body temperature rose due to his caress. He kissed her neck next and then her breasts, his finger massaging her pretty sex. She started panting and moaning no stop, his name falling from her lips reverently.

"Part your legs for me, Sookie. I want to see you, but I won't do it if you won't let me." God, she thought she was going to die from embarrassment. Could people die from embarrassment? Everything he had done to her had felt wonderful and she wanted more, so dying was not an option at that moment of her life. She did what he asked and closed her eyes because she couldn't look at him as he stared at her sex. He started trailing open mouth kisses along her chest and lowered until he reached her wet folds.

"Sookie, look at me." He asked softly. She opened her eyes and he smiled at her "You are so wet." She moaned again, because his touch on her felt so good, she was aroused beyond belief. He started moving his finger slowly looking directly at her eyes.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered huskily.

He couldn't believe how beautiful and perfect she was. In that moment he knew that he would not hurt her not matter what his inner vampire wanted; he would only bring her pleasure. "You are so perfect, Sookie. I want you. I want to taste you."

Sookie was lost. If he wanted to bite her she wouldn't object. All she wanted was to feel him everywhere, anywhere. He parted her legs more and went down to taste her. She was shocked and she tensed up when his cold lips touch her in that intimate place where only his finger had touched her, eventually she relaxed. Now she understood why all the fuss about sex was. If the rest felt as good, she was missing big time. He kept teasing her clit with his finger as he teased her wet folds with his tongue. He increased his tempo and Sookie began breathing heavily, panting. She didn't know what to do so she held his silky blond hair.

"Eric!" She moaned. She felt something in her stomach, her body was so hot and she felt like she was going to explode any minute. She didn't know what to do or if she should do something. She started letting out moans and cries.

"Come for me, Sookie." He called but Sookie didn't know how, she didn't know what to do. He pushed her over the edge when he grazed her sensible area with his fangs. She let out a big moan, she was sweating. He slowed his kisses and his touch to let her enjoy her first orgasm. The look on her face as she came was utterly beautiful. She bucked under his expert touch for what it felt like long minutes. When she finally caught her breath and was able to open her eyes, he was grinning at her.

"Did you like it?" He asked.

"I didn't know it was going to be so intense." She said blushing.

He chuckled. "No, is not always like that. I just know what to do, but you my dear, Sookie, taste so exquisite. I want to make you come again." He said hovering over her.

"You like doing that to me?" She asked incredulous.

"Of course, I enjoy it just as much as you do." He said, pressing soft kisses on her face.

"Really? I didn't hear you scream." She said because she knew she had screamed, numerous times although she couldn't remember what had come out of her lips.

"That's because you were too busy enjoying yourself, but I moaned and screamed just as you did. Do you want to see and this time I will break your barrier, I will not hurt you." He promised.

"Is it going to feel the same?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Better." He assured her. She nodded. He kissed her again leaving her breathless and with need of him. He went to rest between her thighs again and began kissing her again. Once she was ready and wet for him again he started sliding his finger inside of her. She felt the intrusion and at first it was uncomfortable but she relaxed and it became very satisfying. She closed her eyes enjoying his touch and the pleasure he was giving her.

Eric slid another finger but didn't push far enough to break her barrier yet, he wanted her relaxed first.

"Do you like it Sookie?" He asked looking at her precious face, she didn't have to answer. She was lost in need for him and he loved her expression. He hovered over her face. "Look at me Sookie." She opened her eyes to look at those intense blue eyes that threatened to devour her. She wasn't afraid because he had proven to her that he would not hurt her. He increased the speed of his fingers until he broke the barrier. Sookie felt a faint sting but didn't hurt as much as she thought. He began hitting her sensible area.

"Come for me Sookie, I want to see your face when you come." God that vampire turned her on like no other. The way he talked to her made her wild. She held on to his shoulders sinking her nails into him and screamed his name as she came. He groaned and moaned as he felt her walls clenching around his fingers, he could only imagined what it would feel like if he were inside of her.

"Sookie!" He moaned. He lowered himself again between her thighs and licked the small drops of blood from her, thanking his gods as he did. He was beyond happy and grateful she had allowed him to give her such pleasure. He lied on his back and pulled her to him kissing her forehead. "Sookie, what have you done to me?" He asked.

"Me! You were the one down there doing god knows what with your tongue, but everything felt so good." She exclaimed dreamily making him chuckle.

"Sookie, I'm not like this. I have never been like this with anyone. Oh my Sookie!" He kissed her hair and inhaled her scent. "I want you so much; tell me you want me too." He pleaded. He sounded so ridiculous even to himself but he wanted to hear those words from her. His plan to take her left his mind completely. All he cared about was her happiness.

"I wanted you from the first moment I saw you. I'll always want you." She answered. He felt the truth in her words and felt it in his heart. He had never experience a feeling as beautiful as he experienced that evening. He was sure she was the one who had given him a precious gift under the stars and not the other way around as he had intended. They lay under the moon and the stars kissing each other for long moments, caressing each other.

Sookie felt this was the best gift anyone could have given her but receiving it from Eric was just…amazing. He made her feel so beautiful. She liked sharing her first intimate moment with him, but she felt that he was not getting anything in return. She had wandered if he would like to drink from her. There was only one way to find out.

"Eric, would you ever want to bite me?" She asked after they ended their passionate kisses.

"I'm dying to drink from you." There was no use denying what he was and what he wanted, but was it right to take so much from her? He licked her neck absently as he had done many times that evening wondering if she would ever let him enjoy the rest of her. "I can drink from another part if you don't want me to leave you marks." He offered not knowing what her thoughts were since he was not the telepath.

"I wouldn't be ashamed to wear your bite." She replied straddling his colossal frame. He kissed her again more desperate as his hunger for her blood rose within him. He rolled them over and rested his weight on her. Once he had devoured her lips for long moments he returned to kiss her neck lazily. before sinking his fangs into her he mumbled in his old language.

"Min Felik Prinsessa." _(My Fairy Princess)_

She felt her body warm at his words and felt his fangs breaking her flesh. She closed her eyes and moaned when she felt his fangs inside of her. She never thought she would feel pleasure from the bite but she did. Her exquisite blood coated his mouth quenching his thirst, but he felt something else happened and although he couldn't tell what it was he knew he would never be the same. He wasn't the same already but now he knew for sure. He would live for Sookie and through Sookie.

The feeling of her beneath him, naked, moaning his name as he drank from her was amazing. Never had he thought he would get so much pleasure from drinking. Sure it was pleasurable, he was vampire after all, but drinking from her gave him a pleasure beyond his imagination. He felt her hands on his back encouraging him to take more but he had taken enough. He licked her wounds so that only tiny marks would show. He didn't want her to look like a fang-banger. He hovered over her face.

"Sookie…" He stared at her not knowing what to say to her instead he kissed her lips softly. "You do something to me, something I can't explain. I don't want to take you back to your home." He said, Sookie gasped astonished not knowing what would happen next.

* * *

**A/N: Is he going to take her home or would he keep her?**


	7. The Proposal

**Chapter 7 – The Proposal**

"But you will right? Take me back to my house." She asked concerned. Why would he not? He body had a sudden reaction. Not fear, something close to thrill. He felt her sudden change, he thought she would be afraid but no, she was excited at the prospect of going somewhere else with him. He wondered why this creature didn't fear him. Why?

He smiled at her, would she run away with him? Something to consider later. "Yes, I will. It's getting late we must go now." He kissed her one last time.

"Before we leave, I want to thank you. You have been so nice to me and gentle with me. I know anybody else would've taken advantage of me like this, but you haven't and that is worth a lot to me Eric." She kissed him gently, pouring in that kiss all her words expressing her gratitude.

"Let's take you home before I change my mind." He said curling up his lips in a sexy smile. She kissed his cheek and put her shirt back on. He helped her with her panties and kissed her belly as she put them back on. He took her in his arms and flew back to her house with her. As they floated outside her window he was not sure if he should let her go. An instinct perhaps. He stared at her flushed face and saw the mischievous girl hidden inside. He pushed her against the wall and without him saying anything she wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her eagerly, but then he stopped, and started administering gentle kisses in her face and along her neck.

"Eric." She whispered. He looked at her dilated eyes and smiled.

"Yes Sookie." She bit her bottom lip not knowing how to ask him or whether she should ask him.

"Do you want to stay, a little bit longer? In my room?" She asked. It was then that he sensed someone was near and it wasn't a vampire. He nodded and entered the safety of her room. He could've left to investigate but decided to stay with her and her gran. He hushed Tina and ushered her under the bed as he came in to Sookie's room.

Sookie lay in her bed and patted the small space next to her for him to sit down. He removed his jacket and sat on the small space.

"I never thought I was going to make out near my window." She spoke softly and then giggled. "Eric, why did you not take advantage of me?" She asked. He could've, she was aroused more than once and in a vulnerable state and it wasn't like she could've stopped him.

Eric stared at her bewildered eyes. Did she think he would? Well many vampires or any other man would've but not him. "I'm not like that Sookie. I could push you to want me, to arouse you but I would never take advantage of you. I'm one to respect the wishes of a woman in particular when it comes to her body. I would never do that." He answered softly. "Why did you ask Sookie? Did someone tried to take advantage of you?" He asked. She gulped and nodded.

"The only thing I fear the most is being raped. I thought Bill would do that if you hadn't stopped him. I was sure he would've done it. Is not the first time either but I don't want to talk about it." He was enraged. If there was something he hated in this life was the feeling of being used against someone's wishes, to be taken against their will. He had experienced that many times with his master and he swore he would never inflict that pain to someone, no matter what kind of dark being he was. Sookie saw his pained expression and decided to change the subject. "Would you teach me how to fight?" She asked him. He turned to look at her with an astonished look. He nodded. "Do you know how to use swords?" She asked.

"Yes, I know how to wield many weapons. Do you have an interest in a particular one?" He asked.

"Actually I do, do you know who Elektra is?" She asked. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"You want to know how to wield Sais?" He asked. She nodded.

"Is it hard?" she asked.

"I'll make a deal with you." He said and she sat up on the bed too. "I'll teach you how to fight, use Sais and another pair of blades that I think would be easy for you to use. I'll show you how to relax through meditation if you quit your job and you work for me only." Okay, not what she was expecting. She gulped.

"Why would I need to quit my job?" She asked.

"Well I have to be at Fangtasia at least three nights, Sundays and Mondays is closed to the public. However, Mondays I perform my Sheriff duties. If you work for me three nights as well I can bring you home and spend one or two hours training you and the other two nights will be devoted mostly for training. Also you will be very exhausted to work during the day and I'm sure you rather spend that time with your grandmother." He said.

He was right but she was no longer safe either. She couldn't wait for some vampire to lurk around the corner to take her or a human for that matter. She was not the one to sit and wait for danger to take her. No, she was going to do everything she could to keep herself safe. Besides she always wanted to learn how to fight.

"I'll have to talk to my gran about it first." She said.

"Okay, why don't you talk to her in the morning? If she agrees send me a text message so that I can change the contract."

"What are you going to change?" She asked.

"Your pay, we can negotiate that tomorrow night when your gran is present." She nodded.

"Sookie, asides from the contract, since you are going to spend more time in my bar there is something else we have to do so that no one will take you against your will. I'm sure you will put up a fight, but still I want it to very clear that you are under my protection." He wasn't sure she was going to accept but truly it was for her protection. Of course he would enjoy the process but he would not take advantage of her.

"What is that?" She asked.

"I need you to carry my scent." He said.

"You mean drink from you again?" She asked. He shook his head.

"You know how I was able to tell you were a virgin. If you carry that scent into my bar I cannot claim you as mine and you will be free for the taken." He said."I have a reputation with women; no one would believe I am protecting a virgin." He winked at her. She believed him. Then she wondered why he was different with her. She imagined he would take any other girl whenever he wanted and she knew any other girl would throw themselves at him, not like he needed to do anything.

"But how come Malcolm and Diane didn't do that when Bill told them I was his if they knew?" She asked truly puzzled.

"You met them?" He asked an expression of horror showed across his face. He didn't like that one bit.

"They wanted to drink from me but Bill told them I was his and they stopped." She said.

"Yes, the only reason they stopped was because he used to be from their nest, and they respect that, but once they learn you are still untouched and no longer under his protection they will take you." He said.

"I thought I wasn't a virgin anymore." She said shyly.

He smiled at her. "You are still a virgin Sookie. I only broke your barrier. It could have been broken by accident, or on a fall. There are ways around to carry my scent, as if I had taken you without doing it." He supplied.

"Oh." She said intrigued by this idea.

"I have lived very long, I have my ways of going around some things, little one." She rolled her eyes.

"So I have seen." She bit her bottom lip. "Eric you have seen all me, can I see you?" She asked with her cheeks flushed.

He kissed her heated cheeks. "I have told you what it does to me when you blush." He whispered softly. Yes, she knew and she felt it too.

"Can I?" She asked again excited at the idea. If dressed he had a magnificent body she couldn't even begin to imagine how he looked like naked. Just the idea of seeing all of him made her stomach flutter.

"Sookie, you have never seen a man naked, have you?" He asked, and she shook her head but her eyes were glistening with excitement. "I don't want to scare you; I'm not like most men you know. I'm big and I don't want you to change your mind." He said. Now she was scared. There must be a reason why he was warning her. Even if he was big and she could only imagine what part he was referring to she still wanted to see him.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me and I know you won't so I won't change my mind. I have never felt…comfortable speaking to anyone about this. You are the only one I have trusted this far, would you not let me see you?" She asked. She wasn't begging she was just curious.

"Let's do something, touch me first and if you want to continue I will let you; if you don't then we stop." He said. She nodded. He was really trying to no scare her but he was hard and knowing she was going to touch him didn't make things easy for his already straining erection.

It felt sinful doing this and yet she had the strangest feeling. Something she had never experienced before and she quiet didn't understand what it was. She felt like a teenager but Eric was so easy to talk to, to be around. She didn't know if it was the years of experience he had or if he was this way but she was very thankful for whatever the reason was.

She moved on the bed and straddled his legs. She bit her bottom lip while staring at him. Her hands were sweating, because she was nervous as hell. He winked at her and that made her insides crumpled. She was thankful she was in bed otherwise she would've lost her balance and fall to the floor. She took a deep breath. Here we go. She thought. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and stared down at his erection. She didn't know how to touch him but she had seen in many minds what she needed to do. Before she lost her resolve she brought her small hand to his erection and touched him softly. A small growl escaped him.

"I'm sorry." She said thinking she had hurt him. She was about to remove her hand but he stopped her.

"No Sookie! It was just a reaction. Do you want to stop?" He asked her. She shook her head. She continued touching him experimentally. Yes, he was right. He was big, but now she wanted to feel more, to see him. She was scared of his size but she wanted him. He was looking at her intently when she leaned down to press another kiss. She unbuttoned his shirt and when she was done she continued with his pants. She was kissing his neck when a small moan escaped him.

"Are you sure, Sookie?" He asked.

"Yes, I want to see you." She said, and continued pressing soft small kisses on his cool flesh. When she unzipped his pants she noticed he had gone commando. No underwear and oh her lucky stars. He was…big, hard, soft and magnificent.

"Eric, you are so beautiful." She said unable to remove her eyes from his hard erection.

"Touch me Sookie." He said. She didn't wait anymore but she didn't want to touch him anymore instead she lowered her self and took him in her mouth. She couldn't take all of him but she traced her tongue, licking all of his beautiful gracious plenty.

"Ah Sookie! You are going to kill me." He said with a straining voice. She never heard of anyone dying of this, but since he didn't stop her she continued with her exploration of him. He tasted so good, she wanted more and more of him. He felt his moment close and he stopped her.

"Am I doing something wrong?" She asked taken aback at his sudden reaction.

"No, on the contrary you are doing wonderful but I can't come yet. Now we do what I said earlier, that's why stopped you. Lay down on your bed." When she did, he removed her panties in a flash. He kissed her wet flesh again. He took her hands around his erection and he pushed her shirt up to uncover her breasts. She began stroking him while he kissed her breasts.

"Harder, Sookie." He said in a low growl. She did it harder as he requested and when he was about to come he placed his erection in her wet folds at her entrance and spilled his seed inside of her. He struggled not to push inside of her. It was the most difficult thing he had ever done but he had done it.

"Now you'll carry my scent." He said in a dark sexy voice.

"Did I do it right?" She asked. He lay next to her, holding her in his arms, her head resting on his chest.

"Yes, did you like what you did Sookie?" He asked curious. He never thought she would do that for him. She felt so hot and she did things with her tongue that drove him wild.

"Yes, can we do it again?" She asked shyly. He chuckled. "Why is it funny?" She asked.

"I don't understand how you can be a virgin at your age, when you are so sensual." He explained stroking her back.

"It's hard for me when you know what your date is thinking. Maybe I was waiting for you all this time." She said in her own sexy voice.

"Yes maybe." He said absently.

"When is your birthday? Or do you not celebrate it anymore?" She asked.

"No I don't, why?" He answered.

"Because I want to give you gifts too." She answered.

"The first day we make love will be established as my new birthday. Because that would be the most wonderful gift I could receive." He said.

"Okay." She said.

"I have to go Sookie. Don't forget to text me tomorrow." He said. She nodded and was a little bit disappointed because she thought they were going to touch each other again. She wanted to touch him again. Was he an addiction? If he was then she was so screwed because she knew there wasn't a cure for it. He stared at her disappointed face and smiled.

"Now I believe there is something you wanted and I am not going to deny you anything." He removed his clothes completely. She thought she must be gaping at him but could she not. She thought he was her birthday present and what a present she got. Yum, yum…she licked her lips.

"Do you see something you like?" He asked. She nodded shyly. He crawled to her bed until he reached her. He kissed her, taking her breath away. He removed her shirt and kissed her warm skin worshipping her body as it should be. He lingered on her breasts a while.

"You have the most beautiful breasts I have ever tasted." Should she say thank you? Instead she was caressing his cool soft hard skin however she could. She reached his ready erection and began stroking him slowly as he stroke her wet folds. He knew she was going to start moaning and screaming so he covered her mouth with his lips swallowing her moans and cries as they pleasured each other.

They came together and she bit his bottom lip and he spilled his seed again at her entrance and the warm feeling of her made him wild with need of her. She was experiencing the same feeling unknown to her a wild possessive feeling. She bore her neck at him and he hissed in delight.

"You are mine Sookie, min Älv-Prinsessa." With a feral roar he sank his fangs into her, swallowing her sweet delicious blood for the second time in one night. She let out a moan, this was perfect. She would remember this birthday as the best one for the rest of her existence. He let go of her and licked her wounds kissing her neck gently.

"Did I scare you?" He asked gently as he relished the feeling of her beneath him, her pulse had quickened but he couldn't smell fear from her, excitement? Yes. She smiled at him sweetly with the innocence only she had.

She cupped his face with her hands "No, I'm not scared of you. I won't be scared of you." He kissed her softly on her lips. "Did you mean what you said?" She asked.

"Yes, Sookie you are mine and no one will take you from me. I will protect you, I will keep you safe." She kissed him softly on both of his cheeks and then on his mouth. He let go of his wait resting on her for seconds. He inhaled her scent before he got up from the bed. He put his clothes back on quickly and pulled Tina from underneath the bed. He placed Tina next to Sookie. He kissed her one more time, he saw her succumbed to sleep before he left. He had worn her out. Once he was outside he wondered around her property until he found the creature that was lurking around.

"Eric Northman, I presume." Said the creature from the shadows.

"Depends." He answered. The creature chuckled.

"You are the one to protect my grand-daughter." The creature announced.

"Who are you?" Eric asked more carefully.

"My name is Fintan. You smell like her." Fintan accused.

"She is mine." Eric growled and Fintan laughed.

"Is she?" Fintan asked. "She doesn't like to be owned." Fintan stated.

"No, she does not, but she hasn't denied me." Eric said, pondering on that thought. "What do you want?" He asked Fintan.

"You have tasted her blood and now you must bind yourself to her or suffer the consequences." Fintan said with seriousness that sent shivers down Eric's body. Bond? To Sookie?

"You want me to blood bond to your grand-daughter?" Eric asked puzzled. He thought Fintan would kill him for drawing Sookie's blood not ask him to be tied to Sookie forever.

"No…now that you have drawn her blood you must or you will start getting weak. You have three nights before you lose yourself." Without further comment Fintan was gone. What the hell was he talking about? Eric had promised to protect Sookie and he wanted her to be his, but a blood bond? He went to pick up the covers that had Sookie's scent at the meadow, returned to where he had left his car and drove home. He needed to talk to Pam.

The whole drive he couldn't stop thinking about Fintan words. He had never heard of anything like that. Was Sookie cursed or something along those lines for him to be affected that deeply that he needed a stronger connection to her? He parked his car and went to find Pam but she was nowhere to be found. He called her, as her child she had to respond. Within minutes she arrived.

"I feel your distress what is the pro…you smell like sweet, delicious Sookie." Pam drawled. "Did you drain her?" Pam asked, though he couldn't since he swore to protect her, he couldn't kill her.

"No, Pam I drank her blood and after I left her in her room a fairy, her grandfather told me I need to bond to her or I would suffer the consequences. He said I have three nights if I don't I will grow weak. In my thousand years I had never heard of anything like that. I don't know if he said it just to mess with me or if it's true." Eric said as he paced in his office.

"Well I can look into it. Do you feel different?" She asked.

"Not right now." He said still thinking. "On another subject gran rescinded Bill's invitation to her house." Eric said grinning at Pam.

"This is rich, tell me what happened." Pam asked. Eric told her everything and they both roared with laughter. "Maybe we should turn this lady; she sure can keep vamps in line." Pam said.

"By the way I have changed my plans with Sookie. She might work for us for three days. I will let you know for sure tomorrow. Tell me what you find out about the blood bond." He said as he went to his room to rest.

He lay on the bed remembering the feel of Sookie, her scent, her taste, her body, her warmth, she was divine. He had never been with anybody that made him feel…well feel. She was different than so many women he had been with. She was not afraid of him even after his animalistic release on her. How could she not fear him? He could've hurt her and yet she did not fear him. He liked that about her she looked so innocent but she was so lovely at the same time. She was his, was his last thought as he let death take him.

Next day in the morning gran woke Sookie.

"Sookie, dear are you working today?" Gran asked softly as Sookie opened her eyes. She nodded. She sat on the bed.

"Gran I need to talk to you about something." Sookie said as gran was about to leave her room.

"Yes, honey." Gran turned around. Where to start Sookie thought. I broke your rules and sneaked out. I let Eric bit me. I want to quit Merlotte's to work for Eric.

"It's okay dear, I will not be upset with you. You tell me when you are ready." Gran said. Sookie took a deep breath.

"Gran, I broke your rules and I went out with Eric last night." Sookie said guilty.

"Where did you go?" Gran asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"We just lay outside watching the stars." Sookie said suddenly blushing. Gran nodded.

"I…uh…He bit me gran, but I offered." Sookie said.

"Did he hurt you?" Gran asked concerned.

"Oh no, not at all. He was very careful." She showed gran her neck.

"It doesn't look bad just two tiny puncture marks. Did you like it Sookie?" Gran asked. Sookie blushed profusely and Sookie nodded again. "Did you talk to him about your fears?" Gran asked.

"Yes, and we both agreed we would wait." Gran nodded. "Gran I asked him to show me how to fight and offered me a deal." Gran looked interested so Sookie continued explaining gran the situation.

"I agree, you should learn how to defend yourself, so are you going to talk to Sam. What is the protocol two weeks' notice." Gran asked.

"Yes, but I wanted your opinion first. I won't do it if you don't approve gran. I want what's the best for both of us." Sookie said.

"I think you should accept Mr. Northman's proposal Sookie. We don't have the luxury of affording a place for you to go to learn how to fight and if he is willing to do it and you want to then you should." Gran said.

"Okay I will talk to Sam, I'm taking a shower." Sookie said and as she got off the bed her underwear fall in front of gran.

'_Oh shit. This is so embarrassing.'_

Sookie turned all different shades of red and covered her face and started crying.

"I'm sorry gran I just wanted to know what it would feel like. I'm still a virgin we just touched…" Sookie stopped. Gran chuckled.

"Sookie, honey, you are old enough to want to experience that. I'm not upset with you. I knew that was going to happen sooner or later as long as he has made his intentions clear to you." Gran stood up and left.

Sookie got ready for work and before she left she sent a text to Eric. She didn't know if he would be up yet or not but at least she did as he asked. She was tired, last night had been…amazing. She checked her wounds on the mirror before she left. They didn't look like the ones she had seen on women at the bar, but it was still clear they were vampire bites, or a vampire kiss? Yes that sounded better. She laughed to herself and left to work. As soon as she arrived she asked Sam if she could talk to him. He was pissed as he saw the bites on her neck once they were in his office he screamed at Sookie.

"What the hell is wrong you?" He bellowed. "Now you are a fang-banger too. I thought you were different Sookie. I thought you were a decent girl…" She slapped him across the face. She grabbed her purse and threw the apron at him.

"I quit!" She yelled back at him and stomped out of his office with tears in her eyes. Lafayette caught up with her in the parking lot and hugged her.

"What happened baby doll?" He asked cleaning the tears from her face.

"Sam called me a whore because I have a vampire bite." Sookie said sobbing. "I quit." She said.

"I'll talk to him, you need the job, sweetie." Lafayette said.

"I already have a job. I was going to give Sam a two weeks' notice but after the way he talked to me. He doesn't deserve it." Sookie said.

"He is just jealous Sookie. You know he has a crush on you." Lafayette said.

"That is not excuse for the way he talked to me." Sookie said.

"Of course not, where are you going to work now?" He asked curious and her cheeks flushed. "You are going to work for your hot, tall and blonde." Sookie nodded.

"I'm going to check ID's at the door at his bar." She said.

"It doesn't matter, sweetie I know he will pay you better. You deserve better and after how he treated you last night I can see he will give you what you deserve. He treated you like a princess Sookie." She hugged Lafayette.

"Thank you." She said and left to her house. She couldn't lie to her gran so she had to tell her the truth. She entered her house hoping her gran was not there but she was cleaning the kitchen.

"Sookie, you are early is everything okay dear?" Gran asked but when she saw Sookie's face she knew something was wrong. Gran knew that Sookie being around with vampires will bring her troubles but not this soon. She pulled Sookie into an embrace and sat with her on the sofa.

"I quit gran, Sam said words to me that hurt me. I didn't even give him the two week's notice. I can't believe he would treat me like that after working for him so many years. I thought…I hoped he would understand." Sookie said with silent tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry dear, life for you has always been hard but you are nothing to be ashamed of, you are a good girl. Don't let others dictate your life. Sookie you are far better than most, always remember that." Gran said. Sookie felt relieved. Gran's opinion was most valuable to her and she had always tried not to disappoint her.

"Sookie, could you go to the store and buy more blood and treats for our guests tonight?" Gran asked. Sookie nodded and left to the store. She added a couple of packs of true blood in her cart and people kept staring at her, but she ignored them. She wondered what will the lawyer would look like, was he a vampire too? She bought fruit and some chips and went to pay. When she was in the line her phone rang. It was Eric.

"What happened Sookie?" He asked enraged.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Why did you leave work?" He asked more calmly. Sookie was shocked.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I told you little one I have my ways, now would you tell me what happened?" He asked.

"I quit my job; do you think I could start working for you tomorrow?" She asked because she knew tonight they would have to go over the contract.

"Yes of course, you will tell me later tonight what happened." He said as if she didn't have a choice. "I will be there at first dark." He said and hung up. She really had to figure out how was it that he always knew everything about her.

She paid her groceries and went home. When she arrived she heard gran arguing with someone on the phone and it didn't sound good.

"You listen to me Sam Merlotte! I will not allow anyone to offend my grand-daughter. I don't care what you think of Mr. Northman. I don't want to hear you speaking of grand-daughter in that manner again and I will be expecting you to apologize in person to her. Have a good day!" She said as she hung up enraged. No one would disrespect Sookie, she was not alone.


	8. The Contract

**Chapter 8 – The contract**

Gran continued cleaning the kitchen as she awaited Sookie's return. In that moment Sookie opened the door and pretended she didn't hear gran's conversation on the phone. It was getting dark as Sookie and gran continued to clean. Sookie took a quick shower and got dressed. Gran was taking a shower when there was a slight knock on the door. Sookie knew it was a vampire but it couldn't be Eric, it was too early, the sun had just set.

Sookie was wearing a white sun dress with yellow flowers. She opened the door to see Bill waiting for her.

"I know you are not going to invite me in. Can we just talk? I'll just stand here." He said. She wondered what she should do but it wouldn't hurt if she just talked to him. Besides Eric would arrive any minute and Bill would have to leave.

"Talk." She said standing on the other side of the door.

"Sookie, you must understand I wasn't myself that night. I hadn't taken blood that night, I know it was my fault and I was irresponsible but you must understand I wouldn't have hurt you." He said.

"But you did hurt me Bill." She said.

"I'm sorry that was not my intention." He said.

"Then what was?" She asked.

"Don't you understand Sookie, you are mine, I saved your life and I gave you my blood. You should be mine." He said stubbornly. Sookie rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't work like that Bill and you know it. Why are you so stubborn about this? I will not be treated like this. You truly disappoint me Bill." Sookie said hurt by his words.

"You will be not be owned by me but you will be owned by Eric, is that it?" He asked with anger.

"It's different Bill. He asked me, you just wanted to take me without my consent and I will not be taken." She answered.

"Don't you understand, you are just another of his conquests. Another name on his list, is that what you want, to be another one of his whores?" He asked furious which only caused Sookie to be enraged.

"And why do you want me Bill?" She asked. "Answer me!" She bellowed.

"Sookie you are mine, you were supposed to be mine." He answered. She laughed.

"You are a joke Bill, I will not be yours. Never! If that's all you came to say I want you to leave." She said annoyed.

"Don't you get it Sookie; you are just his new favorite toy!" Bill roared. Why did she not understand that Eric was just playing with her?

"Is she?" Eric answered questioning him. Bill was distracted by the conversation that he didn't hear Eric approach them. Eric was very upset since Bill had disobeyed his order of staying away from Sookie. Eric would deal with his insubordination on Monday.

"So what Bill you are upset because he got the toy and you didn't? I don't want to see you again Bill and I don't want to talk to you again. Come Eric let's play with your new toy." She said taking Eric's hand in hers. He stopped at the stairs and looked at Bill.

"I ordered you to not be near her again. Leave!" Eric commanded and went inside Sookie's house closing the door behind him. He hissed at her just to piss Bill off. She giggled and started running around the house, he caught her and stumbled on the floor but he moved them fast so he was the one who hit the floor, she was on top of him and then gran appeared, clearing her throat.

"Sorry, gran we...ah…tripped?" Sookie offered.

"I'm glad Mr. Northman caught you dear." Gran said.

Bill was still outside, pissed. How could gran have accepted Eric with the reputation he had. He considered himself a gentleman. Why Eric? Why not him? He would never understand that. He had a plan and no one was going to stop him. Sookie was going to be his because that's how it should be. He left before gran was out the door to chastise him again for his behavior. He was done playing nice.

Sookie stood up and then Eric greeted gran, before Sookie got lectured on her manners, again, she went to the kitchen and heated a blood for Eric. Gran was seating at the living room with Eric.

"Mr. Northman is there something you wish to speak to me about?" Eric looked concerned. Did she find out they snuck out again. Better to tell the truth, he didn't want to offend gran.

"Yes, actually Mrs. Stackhouse I came as earlier as I could for several reasons. First I like to ask your permission to officially court your grand-daughter?" Grand didn't expect the one but she had hope for it.

"Mr. Northman, I am glad you are forthcoming with your intentions. If Sookie agrees then she has my permission. Anything else?" Gran asked.

"Last night I asked Sookie to go out with me, we were watching the stars." Eric said and he noticed Sookie's blush. Okay so what now, she is going to make him mop the floors for breaking her rules.

Gran stared at them; they were waiting for her judgment. She knew they were waiting for her but she would make them suffer a little. Both were forthcoming about their little escapade so she would not issue a punishment but she was going to lecture them about it, later.

"Sookie did you inform Mr. Northman that you officially quit your job?" Gran asked. Sookie nodded.

"Mrs. Stackhouse would you allow me a word alone with Sookie?" Eric asked.

"Yes, of course. I'll be just outside watering my plants." Gran informed them and she stepped outside. Eric kissed Sookie for a brief minute but it was enough to make her want to jump him. He saw her smile and he smiled back.

"Now tell me what happened?" He asked. She sighed.

"I went to the bar to work and to give Sam two week's notice, but when he saw your bite marks he started going on of on how I was not a decent girl and other things. I slapped him and I told him I quit, so I left the bar." She said and he felt her anger. He kissed her head and then he was gone. She stepped outside. Gran was just astonished.

"Oh gran I think he is upset. Do you think he will hurt Sam?" Sookie asked feeling guilty.

"I really hope so, he deserves it." Gran said as she continued watering her plants, no one should insult Sookie in that way and it was the best opportunity for people around here to find out that Sookie was not alone.

Sookie sat on the stairs waiting for Eric to return. She was wondering why gran was so hopeful about Eric beating the crap out of Sam. She hadn't had the chance to ask Eric what his gran and he talked about the night he came to apologize.

Eric entered Merlotte's enraged. "Sam Merlotte I'll have a word with you." Eric said as he stood in the middle of the bar.

"In my office." Sam said.

"No, it will be here." Eric said firmly. "I will only say this once." His voice was loud and clear everyone at Merlotte's was listening to him. "If I hear anyone disrespecting Sookie again I will have no mercy. I expect you will be sending her a check for her work performed plus any vacation that was due to her. Have I made myself clear?" He asked enraged.

Everyone nodded and Sam just stared at him. In a blur Eric punched Sam in the face, throwing him a couple feet away from him. Some of the patrons were startled and afraid but none of them moved. "Remember your place and who I am. You should've known not to insult her, she is mine. Was my scent not enough?" Eric asked furious. Sam knew very well what that meant but the rest of the customers were oblivious as to what Eric's last words meant.

Sam was on the floor covering his broken nose, which started bleeding. Eric's fangs were out.

"You are not my type." Eric said and hissed at the rest of the people and left back to Sookie's house. He saw Sookie waiting at the stairs and gran was still watering the plants.

"Where did you go?" Sookie asked.

"I just had a few words with Sam." Eric said.

"Oh dear, did you hit him?" Gran asked hopeful.

"Gran!" Sookie said mortified. Eric chuckled.

"His nose would recover soon enough." Eric said. "Should we go inside ladies?" Eric asked. Grand turned off the water and went inside. After a couple of minutes Sookie was the first one to speak.

"Eric, you didn't have to do that. Sam overreacted…" Eric took her hand in his.

"I will not allow anyone to disrespect you. If you hadn't told me I would have found out anyway. I expect you to tell me the truth always." He said. Sookie wondered about his comment. _Always?_ As if he was sure they were going to be together, always? She wanted to have that confidence too, but she didn't.

There was a sound of a truck on the drive way and Sookie knew it was probably Jason. He came through the back door and he was furious. He totally ignored the man sitting next to Sookie.

"Sook, what the hell happened at Merlotte's?" Jason asked.

"Jason Stackhouse!" Gran said with her threatening tone. "Where are your manners?" Gran asked.

"Gran, everyone at Merlotte's is startled because a crazy guy punched Sam in the face and threatened anyone who disrespects Sookie. I'm her brother I want to know what happened. Everybody else knows but me. I had to hear it from Renee who was at the bar." He was furious but he changed his tone as he asked Sookie again. "Sook, what happened?"

"Jason calm down. I had an argument with Sam…he called me some names and I quit. Okay, now happy." Sookie said annoyed at this brother. Sure they fought a lot but Jason didn't like people talking about his little sister.

"Why did he call you names?" He asked. Sam had never being disrespectful towards Sookie.

Eric was staring at Jason. Jason was obviously enraged at this development but he didn't like the way he came in the house talking to Sookie.

"Because I'm going out with a vampire." Sookie said. Jason started pacing back in forth in the living room.

"Is this the vampire you talked about the other day?" Jason asked. If he was, he didn't know how to feel about it. The vampire had helped him because of Sookie, but he didn't like Sookie going out with vampires. Gran had said he should be used to the idea. That's when Jason noticed the big man sitting next to Sookie staring at him.

"Jason, this Eric Northman." Sookie said to let Jason know that _the vampire_ in question was seating right there. Jason walked towards him and offered him his hand. Eric took his hand greeting him. Usually he didn't do this, but he was under gran's roof and that meant he had to be polite.

"Nice to meet you man." Jason said and Eric nodded in acknowledgement. "So Sook what are you going to do now that you don't have a job. I can help you while you find something." Jason offered.

"She is going to work for me." Eric answered. "We are just waiting for my lawyer to go over the contract." Eric added. Jason was going to question what kind of job she was going to do for him, but decided not to open his mouth. He didn't want to offend Sookie, she hadn't finish school but she was smart.

"Is that the same lawyer that helped me?" Jason asked. Eric shook his head.

"No, he is just a friend. This lawyer specializes in contracts for our kind." Eric said. That startled everyone.

"Why does it have to be a special contract?" Jason questioned.

"Because I'm placing Sookie under my protection. This way no vampire can take her against her will. They would have to go through me if they want Sookie to work for them." Eric said. Jason couldn't stop himself. He didn't understand what Eric was talking about.

"What kind of work are you talking about?" Jason asked no one in particular.

"I'm going to use my quirk." Sookie said pointing to her head. Eric didn't like that expression so he would talk to her later about it.

"Isn't that dangerous Sook? Other people knowing what you can do." Jason asked truly concerned. In a small town like this she was safe because nobody knew and the few ones who did, cared for Sookie so they wouldn't say anything.

"Apparently, some vampires already know. It's not safe for me anymore, Jason." Sookie said sadden. Jason remembered the conversation he had with gran last time he was there and understood.

"I guess I should thank you for what you are doing for my sister." Jason said staring at Eric. Eric nodded. "I'm going home. If you need anything let me know." Jason told gran and Sookie and he left without saying another word. He felt helpless. He didn't know what to do to make sure his sister was safe.

Sookie stared at Eric for a couple of seconds. "Is the lawyer a vampire too?" Sookie asked.

"No, he just specializes in our laws." Eric said. Sookie didn't know much about the supernatural world. He wasn't about to tell her that the lawyer was a demon. Jason had left and the sound of another car approached. Eric stood and went to get the door. The demon lawyer and two other girls came with him. Eric knew all of them, but he didn't understand what the girls were doing here.

"Mr. Cataliades I trust you found this place easily." Eric greeted him. The demon lawyer nodded. "Please come in." Eric said. Mr. Cataliades entered the house followed by the two girls.

"Sookie, Mrs. Stackhouse this is the lawyer I was talking about, Mr. Cataliades." Eric introduced them.

"Nice to meet you sir." Sookie smiled at him charmingly.

"Please have a seat." Gran said greeting him, pointing at the table in the kitchen. Eric and Sookie followed sitting next to each other. "Can I offer you something to drink?" Gran asked with her southern charm. The two girls giggled.

"Forgive my nieces, they are not out often. This is Gladiola and this is Diantha." The lawyer said. They both gave them small nods.

Sookie thought they were kind of weird. She lowered her shields and was puzzled. She couldn't hear their thoughts. There was some weird noise coming from them but no thoughts.

"Oh no, please Mrs. Stackhouse we don't want to cause any trouble." Mr. Cataliades said.

"No, please no trouble at all. I insist." Gran offered.

"Do you have chips?" One of the girls asked. Sookie raised her eyebrows. Sookie went to the kitchen and poured chips in a bowl for the girls. They both shook their heads pointing at the lawyer. She thought that was weird. She left the bowl on the kitchen table.

The lawyer took out some folders from his briefcase and handed the papers to Eric. Eric reviewed them and once satisfied he began explaining the contract to Sookie and gran.

"Why don't I go over the contract and you tell me if you have any questions or if you don't agree with the terms." Eric offered. They both nodded and he continued.

"Sookie, you are to work three nights at my bar per week. Since you will be using your telepathy you will be paid 1,000 per night plus benefits. However I can call you any other night to work for me to use your telepathy in that case I will pay you 5,000 per night." Sookie and gran were gaping at him.

"Eric that's too much." Sookie said and the lawyer and the girls stifled a giggle.

"No Sookie. You have told me using your telepathy is very exhausting for you. I'm not going to tire you out. You don't seem to understand how valuable your _talent_ is." Eric said. Sookie looked at gran but gran didn't say anything. Sookie took a deep breath.

"Go on." Sookie said.

"If I ever ask you to travel _with me_ around the state to use your telepathy than I will pay you 10,000 plus expenses and clothing. If it's out of the state 20,000 plus expenses and clothing." Eric said.

"Okay, I understand the expenses by why the clothing?" She asked.

"Because there will be situation where you will have to dress formally. If it weren't for those occasions you wouldn't have the necessity to spend your money on extra clothes." Eric said. No point on arguing she thought.

"In this contract we specify that you work exclusively for me and no one else. If anybody wants to use your telepathy they will have to go through me. If their needs are not specified in this contract then I will do the negotiation for you. It also specifies that your work is only to use your telepathy. Drinking from you is not allowed under any circumstances without your permission. I have also added a clause where it explains in detail that you will not be forced to drink from any vampire, not matter what their title is." Eric said. "Any questions so far?" he asked. Gran and Sookie shook their heads.

"Now the work in my bar is for checking ID's using your telepathy at your discretion. Unless I call you another night for using _your talent_ for other circumstances as I said before. I will supply you with clothes and transportation back and forth." Eric stared at gran and Sookie since that was gran's request and they both nodded.

"Last but not least, you have two body guards." Eric said. Sookie was astonished. He didn't say he would hire two bodyguards but _have_ two body guards. Where people following her around and she hadn't noticed? Is that how he found out about today when she left work?

"Why would I need bodyguards and how long have I had bodyguards?" She snapped and then gran gave her a look telling her she was being rude.

"You could be taken against your will. I will not allow that to happen. You are under my protection." Eric said.

"I haven't signed the contract yet." Sookie argued.

"No, you haven't. Anything else you want to add?" He asked dismissing her comment.

They lawyer kept staring at their exchanges. When Eric called him first to write up the contract he didn't know Sookie was going to think all this was ridiculous. It was obvious to him that the girl didn't know anything about the supernatural, which was odd since she was a supe of some sort.

It was also obvious to the lawyer that Eric had a personal interest in this girl. He hadn't told the girl that he wanted the contract to be approved by the Council since she was living under his area and that she was considered one of his assets which meant she was under Eric's personal protection. Whoever took her against her will and without his approval was going to get in a heap of trouble.

"My dear, I assure you that Mr. Northman has designed this contract for your own protection. He is a good business man. You should consider yourself lucky. I have to say any other vampire would not go to this trouble to use your talent. I have written many contracts but never have I written one to place someone under a vampire protection lest one as powerful as Mr. Northman." Sookie smiled at him.

"Well he is paying you; of course you are going to agree with him." Sookie said. The lawyer smiled at her and Eric chuckled.

"Do you want to think about it?" Eric asked Sookie.

"What days am I supposed to work?" She asked.

"I didn't put that in the contract because I want you to feel free to chose and change your days. We can talk about your schedule later. All my employees get paid weekly on Tuesdays." Eric said.

Sookie wanted to argue but not in front of everyone.

"Eric can I talk to you alone for a minute?" She asked. He nodded and they both stepped outside. She held her tears. Eric was disconcerted; he didn't understand why she was upset or mad.

"I can't sign that contract Eric, that is ridiculous. What you are offering me is too much. I feel like you are paying me for…something else." She said between greeted teeth, she couldn't her tears any longer.

"Sookie, look at me." She turned around and stared at his blue eyes. "I think you are offended by the contract and I don't understand why. You don't realize how useful your telepathy is for us. Like Mr. Cataliades said any other vampire would not go this far to ensure your services, they will just take you and force you. I'll make a deal with you. We will sign the contract and we will try it for two weeks if you still think the money I'm paying is ridiculous I will ask the lawyer to write up another one." Eric said.

"You don't understand Eric. People already think the worst of me, of why I'm with you. They are going to think you are paying me for other…services." She said between sobs. Eric was enraged it was probably the words Sam had said to her because she didn't behave like that before.

"I don't care what those people think. I'm not going to take advantage of your telepathy and underpay you to make others feel better. You have to stop thinking about what other people might say about you. You are different Sookie and they will always have a different opinion of you. That won't change not matter who you are with." She stepped away from him since he was clearly infuriated.

"I don't think this is going to work Eric." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked puzzled.

"Us." She said.

"Why do you say that?" He asked confused.

"Because you and I think different. I'm not used to be thrown outrageous amounts of money at me. I'm just overwhelmed by all this. I don't know what to do." She said.

Eric stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her bare shoulder.

"Sookie…" He said softly. "Your life has changed. I know it's hard to accept the changes that will come to your life, but I'll be there for you. I'm here now. You were never meant to be for this kind of life you have. One day you will understand. My goal was never to offend you. I want to protect you. Don't you trust me?" He asked. She closed her eyes and more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Of course I trust you." She said.

"Then why can't you understand that all I want is to help you. I won't let anyone exploit you, not even me." He turned her around and kissed her earnestly. "Please." He said. The look in his eyes was so warm and comforting.

"Okay, I'll sign it." She said and they both walked inside. They both took their seats and Sookie sighed.

Eric nodded to the lawyer and he took out a pen and handed it to Sookie. When Sookie held the pen with her right hand the lawyer and the girls saw the bracelet and they all gasped. They were stunned. Now the lawyer understood everything. She wasn't just any supe. Nope she was a fairy princess. Was this the reason why Eric was going through all this? The lawyer had picked up Eric's sent on Sookie as they walked in. It was obvious he wanted her but he was still mystified, vampires and fairies didn't get along. Anyway, that was none of his business.

Once Sookie signed all the pages Eric did the same.

"Very well. I will present the contract to the Council and will forward a copy to your office once approved." Mr. Cataliades said. Eric nodded. The lawyer stood up bid everyone good night.

"Mr. Northman may I have a word with you?" The lawyer asked. Eric and the lawyer stepped outside the girls were already inside of the car.

"The contract doesn't state who she is. I'm not sure if that will cause trouble in the future. They might think you took advantage of the situation and cancel the contract all together." The lawyer offered.

"What do you suggest?" Eric asked.

"I think it would be better to identify her lineage in a separate page and attached it to the contract. She doesn't have to sign it, just you since you are aware of her lineage, I presume." The lawyer said.

"Yes, that is the reason for the contract. I made a promise to protect her." Eric explained. "How long would it take you to add the disclosure?" Eric asked.

"I think it will be better if I do it tonight but I will need an office and I need you to sign it before I leave tonight." The lawyer explained.

"Why don't you go to my office at my bar? I will let Pam know you are coming and I will see you in a little bit." Eric said. The lawyer nodded. "Mr. Cataliades may I ask why you brought your nieces with you?" Eric asked and the lawyer smiled.

"For two reasons. First we have never met a telepath before and we wanted to know if she could read our minds, but she cannot. Secondly because had I left alone the Queen would have questioned me. It is my duty to notify her of all my business dealings in her area." The lawyer explained. Eric didn't like that one bit and the lawyer noticed. "I informed the Queen I was taking my nieces out for a drive. I will inform the Queen of your contract after it is approved. I never told her when I would notify her of these kinds of incidents." The lawyer winked at Eric.

"Why are you helping me?" Eric asked him.

The lawyer thought on how to express his answer without divulging too much "Sometimes is good to have favors set aside." The lawyer said and he left. Eric thought the lawyer was hiding something.

Eric wanted to spend more time with Sookie but he knew he had to make an appearance tonight at Fangtasia. He looked over at her house and he saw her talking to her gran. Gran comforted her and kissed her on the cheek. "He is only looking out for you. I'm sure your vampire has your best interests at heart." Indeed he had, didn't he?

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews and alerts. Have a wonderful day. :K


	9. Latest Attraction

**Chapter 9 – Latest Attraction**

Eric felt a strange pull towards Sookie that he didn't quite understand and it was getting stronger. He needed to be around her, with her. He wondered if Gran would let Sookie accompany him tonight to Fangtasia. He went inside the house to talk to them.

"Mrs. Stackhouse I was wondering if you would let Sookie accompany me to Fangtasia tonight? I want to show her the bar and explain the employee rules and introduce her to my staff as well." Gran smiled.

"Of course Mr. Northman, that's the way it should be. I don't like it when you and Sookie are doing things behind my back. I knew you were out last night. I'm glad both of you were forthcoming about it. I'll let go this time because it was Sookie's birthday but don't think this behavior will be allowed. Now Sookie why don't you change so you can go out with Mr. Northman. Can you please wake me up when you get home?" Gran asked. Sookie nodded.

"What should I wear?" Sookie asked Eric.

"Just put on some jeans, it doesn't matter for tonight. I'll give your outfits tonight Pam told me she had them ready." Eric said. Sookie went upstairs and put on a pair of tight black jeans she had. She wore a midnight color blouse with thin straps and a small sweater to cover her shoulders. She put on some perfume and went downstairs to meet Eric. He was already waiting for her.

"You look beautiful." He said as he kissed her cheek. She blushed. He took her hand and went to his car. He opened the door for her and she slid in uncomfortably but managed to relax once inside. He was in his seat in seconds.

"Eric, so uhm…do you want people to know we are going out?" She asked embarrassed.

"Yes," He answered smiling at her.

"Can I ask you something and will you tell me the truth?" She asked. He nodded. "Do you uh… have sex with your employees or women that go in the bar?" She asked. He nodded again.

Great she thought. How was she going to handle that? He said he wouldn't do it anymore because she had asked him but still she knew she would see that in their minds. She just had to suck it up. She couldn't just kick them away could she? She looked away from him.

"There is one employee in particular that I want to have sex with." He said leering at her.

How could he be so blunt about it? Well at least he wasn't lying. She huffed and he started laughing.

"You think this is funny?" She asked, with fury in her eyes.

"Unless you are jealous of yourself, yes I find that very amusing." He said. Huh? Seeing the puzzled look in her face he said. "You are my employee now." He explained.

"Oh" Was all she could say. "I had to tell gran what we did last night." She said after a couple of moments. He looked at her for a brief moment. She was blushing. "I had a little embarrassing accident this morning so I had to explain." She added.

"What was the accident?" He asked curious.

"I forgot to put my panties back on." He laughed. Then she remembered something. "Is that why you don't use underwear so you don't leave them at people's houses?" She asked. He chuckled.

"No, sometimes I do wear underwear. Do you want to check?" He waggled his eyebrows. She giggled.

"You are going to corrupt me." She said shaking her head.

"Can I check if you are wearing some?" He asked. She looked appalled.

"Eric! You are driving." She said.

"I can do both things at the same time." He said and to prove his point he started tracing her thigh, making circles with his finger. She slapped his hand away. "You are no fun." He said.

"You think doing that while you are driving is fun? It's irresponsible that's what it is." She said.

"Come my Sookie let me have fun, the drive to my bar is long and boring." He said pouting his lips.

"I don't care, we are not doing anything while you are driving." She protested.

"Can we play in my office then?" He asked.

"I thought you brought me to show me the bar." She said.

"You have seen the bar already. I have to make an appearance or Pam will be upset with me. I wanted to spend time with you. I had to make and excuse for your gran." He winked at her. Now she was intrigued.

"So what are we going to do at your bar?" She asked.

"I have to enthrall the vermin, you can sit with me or you can hang out with Pam or with Long Shadow and then we can have a meeting in my office." He said with his playful smile. She shook her head again.

"You really want to that in your office, don't you?" She asked.

"Oh yes, since the first time I saw you." He said. Now it was her turn to look at him puzzled. He turned to look at her puzzled face. "Wasn't it obvious I wanted you?" He asked. She laughed softly.

"Yes, a little bit." She said still laughing.

"I know you wanted me too. I saw it in your face. You wanted to kiss me when I pushed you against the wall before you kicked me." He said.

"Really?" She asked. She wasn't going to admit it. She bit her bottom lip. "What else did you see?" She asked with a sexy voice. He thought they weren't going to make it to Fangtasia if she kept that up.

"I'll tell you in my office." He said, and he sped up. He wanted to get there fast.

"Eric, why couldn't I hear the lawyer and his nieces? All I got from them was noise." She said as if Eric would know the answer.

"You tried reading their mind?" He asked thought he already knew the answer.

"Yes, but I couldn't hear anything." She said still puzzled, maybe she couldn't hear everyone but then what was difference at least with vampires it was vampires specifically.

"They are not human." Eric said and she turned to look at him. She thought he was joking but he wasn't.

"They are not vampires." She said. It was obvious she didn't know much about the existence of other supes even when she was one herself. He would have to introduce her to them slowly. He wondered if she could read Sam's mind but he wouldn't ask her now, it would be too obvious.

"No, they are not vampires. Sookie when we went public did you ever think it was possible that other creatures also existed?" He asked. First he wanted to know what she thought about it.

"Actually I did, I still do. It is the only thing that makes sense as to why I'm different." She said with a grim voice.

"There are other creatures out there Sookie and because you will be with me more often you will be introduced to them. I will let you know ahead of time, next time." She nodded. "They are demons." He said, not what Sookie was expecting. She thought demons would have horns.

"Wow, I never thought those existed. Do they drink blood too?" She asked. Is that why the giggling girls laugh when she offered them a drink?

"No, they eat human food as you saw Mr. Cataliades enjoys chips very much. They are lethal when it comes to fighting. I think Mr. Cataliades liked you and so did the girls. They came because they have never met a telepath before." Eric said.

"So, what I'm the latest attraction or something?" She asked upset and Eric chuckled.

"No, Sookie. I'm sorry that's not what I meant. They just wanted to meet you." Eric said looking at her directly at her eyes. She didn't say anything else; she looked away and remained silent for the rest of the drive. They arrived at Fangtasia with no incident. He pulled her through the employee entrance.

"What do you want to do?" He asked her.

"Can I hang out with Pam to get used to the idea of checking ID's?" she asked. He nodded and the suddenly Pam appeared.

"I knew I was going to see you again, little girl. Come with me." Pam said. Sookie stood up on her tip toes and kissed Eric on the cheek and left with Pam. Pam rolled her eyes. Pam walked her to entrance. Sookie stood with her watching the ID's as people came in. She lowered her shields trying to block away the crowd and focusing on those outside.

Eric walked to his office where Mr. Cataliades was waiting for him with the addendum to the contract ready.

"Just sign here." The lawyer instructed. Eric signed and Mr. Cataliades put it away together with the contract.

"She was able to tell you were not human." Eric told the demon lawyer. He raised his eyebrows. "She asked me if I knew why she couldn't read your thoughts, I explain what you are. She doesn't know of the existence of other supes. I hope you don't mind." Eric said.

"No, I don't mind, but that is very interesting. I'm curious to know if she can read Weres and Shifters." The lawyer said.

"So am I." Eric said. They chatted for a bit longer and then the lawyer left. Eric went to sit at his throne to enthrall the vermin. He could see Sookie was helping Pam and was chatting with her. She smiled at the patrons as they came in and the patrons stared at her incredulous.

'_They are certainly going to stare more when she comes in her with her new outfits. I wonder what they would make of it. I'm not going to dress her in black.'_

Sookie continued reading the minds of the patrons especially the ones waiting in line. Two girls were waiting in line with fake ID's their thoughts were easy to read because they were so nervous about it.

"Pam the two girls in line, their ID's are fake." Sookie whispered knowing Pam would hear her. Pam nodded slowly. Both girls approached Pam showing their ID's.

"Fake." Pam said and motioned the girls to leave. They both looked offended but didn't protest further.

As the time pass by Sookie found a guy standing in line. He was a drainer and came tonight to find out who were the oldest vampires so that they can score a date and possibly a willing donor.

"Pam can we talk somewhere?" Sookie asked. Pam called another vamp to cover the entrance and took Sookie to Eric's office. Eric followed after them knowing something was up.

"Is there a problem?" Eric asked.

"There is a guy at the entrance. He came in here to find who the oldest vampire is, preferably a woman. He wants to date her and perhaps come to an arrangement about selling v with his friends." Sookie explained.

"Who is this guy?" Eric asked.

"I can't tell, but if I am outside again I can point him out." Sookie said.

"Very well, come and sit with me. Pam come with us." Eric commanded. Eric sat at his throne and Sookie sat on the chair next to him. Pam stood behind Sookie. Sookie lowered her shields again but she had to listen to everyone and find that particular thought. There were so many and so loud, most were about sex and a lot included Eric or Pam.

After listening to so many thoughts she was becoming exhausted she was about to give up when she found the mental voice. He was at the bar talking to Long Shadow.

"He is the one talking to Long Shadow." She said in a low voice. Pam was at the bar talking to the guy before Sookie could said anything further. Eric took her to his office. Pam and the guy joined them shortly.

"What are you going to do?" Sookie asked.

"Let's find out who his buddies are and then we will arrange something so that the police can arrest them." Eric supplied. Pam rolled her eyes.

"Where is the fun in that? What about torturing?" Pam said. Sookie's eyes widened. Sookie turned to look at Eric who was laughing.

"We do have a torture chamber down below?" Pam offered. Sookie was taken aback.

"Glamour him and you know what to do. Leave us." Eric said. Pam glamour the guy and did as Eric asked. "She was just teasing you Sookie. We don't have a torture chamber. The police had raided this bar multiple times; don't you think they would have found it by now?" He said. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"You stay here and rest you look very exhausted." Eric said. She nodded and lay in a leather sofa and closed her eyes. Next time she knew she awake by someone smelling her. She opened her eyes to find a vampire she had not seen smiling at her. She screamed at him and pulled out her blade pointing it at his throat.

"I didn't mean to disturb you; your scent is rather exquisite and rare." Said the vampire that looked like a young boy. Eric came in his office a second later. "My fault I didn't mean to scare her. She is fine." The boy apologized. Sookie nodded.

"Sookie, this is Harlen he is visiting." Eric said.

"Nice to meet ya." She said with her southern accent while she put her knife away. Eric looked at her smiling. He didn't know she was carrying a knife but he was happy her surviving instincts had kicked in.

"Eric you have a very exquisite human." Harlen complimented.

"Harlen if I didn't know you better I would think you are flirting with my Sookie." Eric teased.

"You must forgive me she is very beautiful." Harlen said.

"How long will you be staying?" Eric asked.

"A couple of nights. I'm on my way to New Orleans. I wanted to visit Bill Compton." Harlen said. Eric and Sookie stared at each other. "I would like to stay with you first though." Harlen added.

"Pam will be back later, ask her to take you to one of our safe houses. I will see you tomorrow night." Eric told him.

"Thank you Sheriff." Harlen left his office and Sookie began breathing normally.

"You have natural instincts to defend yourself, that's good. Now let's take you home you are very exhausted." She nodded. She wasn't used to having her shields down for so long. Maybe this would get better. Eric grabbed a bunch of bags and walked her to his car. She sat and waited for him to load everything. She didn't want to fall sleep yet, there were some things she wanted to talk to him about. Once he finished he got in the car and started driving towards her house.

"Can I meet my guards?" She asked him.

"Yes, of course, I will ask them to introduce themselves tomorrow." She nodded.

"When did you hire them?" She asked.

"The night I met your gran." He said.

"Talking about that, what did you and gran talked about while I was passed out?" She asked.

"I cannot tell you, ask your gran." He said.

"Why not, I'm sure it was about me." She said.

"Yes it was about you, but your gran asked me to promise her not to tell you. If you want to know ask her. I'm sorry Sookie but I can't tell you." She was upset at the whole thing.

"Sookie, your guards are not human either. I'm not going to tell you what they are, but I want you to try and read their thoughts and then tell me if you were able to hear them. Don't tell them what you can do at least not yet, unless is really necessary." He said. Now she felt like she was his little experiment.

"I see what this is, let's play with the little telepath. I'm glad I'm your latest amusement." She spat.

"I don't understand why you are reacting this way. I'm not using you and you are not my latest amusement. I don't look at you like that. I'm trying to help you and all I get is an ungrateful child whining. I thought you wanted me to help you." He said upset too.

She didn't say anything further and she fell asleep. When they arrived Eric didn't wake her, he took her to her room and he unloaded everything from the car. He knocked slightly on gran's door.

"Sookie, are you back dear?" Gran asked.

"She is sleep I just put her in bed. I will see you tomorrow Mrs. Stackhouse." Eric said.

"Thank you, Mr. Northman." He went upstairs to Sookie's room. He removed her clothes and put on the shirt she wore the night before it was laying on a chair in her room. He needed her so much but he wouldn't dare wake her. He kissed her breasts softly before he put the shirt on. He tucked her in bed and kissed her cheeks and her lips softly.

"Good night my Sookie." He left but as he drove away he spotted Bill in the woods. Eric couldn't wait for Monday to come already. He felt a pain in his chest, the further he drove the pain increased. He remembered what Fintan said. If this continued there was no way he could wait longer to bond with Sookie. He would talk to her about it tomorrow night.

Gran woke Sookie up around mid day. Sookie looked very tired. She was glad it was Saturday and she didn't have to work tomorrow so she could rest as long as she wanted. Today tough they had many things to do.

"Sookie dear, wake up." Gran called. Slowly Sookie came awake. She was still upset at what happened yesterday. On her way to Fangtasia she thought she was going to play with Eric and at the end they didn't do anything but fight.

"Did something happen last night you look upset?" Gran asked.

"I think Eric is using me. He told me to try to read my guards today and tell him if I can hear them or not." Sookie said.

"Well, I'm not sure why you think that Sookie. You agreed to work for him and I'm sure Eric has a good reason to ask you to read the guards after all he is very worried about your security. I think you are overreacting Sookie." Sookie huffed. Yes, gran was right. She overreacted. Eric told her he was just trying to help her. She didn't understand why all of the sudden she was upset. She would have to apologize to him tonight. She got up and got dressed, that's when she noticed she was wearing her t-shirt but she didn't undress last night she blushed.

"I think you are right gran, I will apologize tonight when he comes for me. Did you change my clothes?" Sookie asked.

"No, dear he said he put you in bed. I'm assuming he did, that was very nice of him. Are you going to show me the outfits he got you?" Gran asked. Sookie saw all the bags and started pulling all the clothes out. Most of the strap less tops were leather but they were in various colors, only a few black. She also got various leather miniskirts in different colors as well and slacks. Shoes with small heels and only a few with high heels. On her chair were various gowns, they were very pretty and elegant. She didn't understand why she needed those.

Gran approved of all the clothes which surprised Sookie. Gran lately was acting so different.

"Gran can you tell me what you spoke to Eric about the night you met him?" Sookie asked and gran stared at her.

"I just told him I worry about you because of your talent and he agreed to look after you. Which he is doing so far. You are wondering why I approve of him buying you gifts and clothes?" Gran asked and Sookie nodded.

"Sookie the world he lives in, which you will be part of is very different to ours. What I taught you is to live amongst humans but as you have seen the vampire world is very different. I'm relying on him to keep you safe. He knows what he is doing. He likes you a lot Sookie." Gran told her.

"I like him too. I'm just afraid gran." Sookie said.

"It is perfectly normal to be afraid, Sookie that will keep you alert. Don't let your guard down." Gran told her. Sookie nodded again. After having a late breakfast there was a knock on the door. It was Sam.

"Sookie can I speak with you?" He asked. His nose was still healing.

"I really don't want to talk to you Sam." She said standing in the door way.

"I'm sorry cher, I overreacted. I just, I hate to see you go. Please come back to work for me." He pleaded.

"I already have a job Sam. I was going to give you two weeks' notice, yesterday." She said. He looked down and Sookie knew he was feeling sad and upset.

"Will you visit with us sometime?" He asked. She thought about it.

"Sure." She said. He gave her an envelope.

"I'm really sorry Sookie that I offended you. Stay safe but if you ever need help, any type of help, I'll always be there for you. I'll always be your friend." He said his eyes watering. He gave her a hug and left. She thought that was odd. She closed the door but she didn't walk that far away when there was another knock on the door. She opened it to see a tall man and a tall woman standing there.

"Good morning Miss Stackhouse, we were told you wanted to meet us." The woman said. She had a slender figure. She had black hair and the most beautiful black eyes Sookie had ever seen. She was pretty and very confident. The man had a nice built and his white shirt let her see his muscular figure. He had a small hair cut military kind.

"Please come in." Sookie said and they both walked in. "Would you like some tea, coffee?" Sookie offered.

"Tea, will be fine." The woman said. The man nodded too, they both sat at the living room. Gran was taking a shower. Sookie lowered her shields but she couldn't hear anything. She wondered what type of creatures they were. She sat in a chair across from them after she handed them the tea.

"My name is Keila and this is Alrik." Keila said.

"Do you have any questions for us?" Keila asked. Sookie smiled.

"I was just curious to meet you. I have never had bodyguards. So do you follow me around?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, we report any incidents to Mr. Northman." Keila said.

"Are you like cops or something?" Sookie asked. Alrik chuckled.

"No, we are from a special division. We are trained differently since we specialize in working for Vampires as day guards." Alrik explained.

"Do you like your job?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, we haven't had a long lasting job for a while. We had taken small jobs, like escorting vamps during the day to other cities, but it has been very long since we were assigned to protect someone." Sookie nodded. "We are very excited, Mr. Northman said that you might get in trouble because you work for him although we don't understand, he doesn't protect all his employees. We are curious about you too." Keila said.

"I'm a trouble magnet." Sookie said.

"Well then that's good that means you will keep us busy." Alrik said excited. Sookie could actually feel his excitement. Keila smiled too.

"Have you ever killed someone in the line of duty?" Sookie asked.

"We tried to avoid it but we do have a license to kill. We have permits to carry guns. I haven't killed anybody yet." Alrik said.

"I have." Keila said. "To save my client's life and my own, once a long time ago." Keila said with absolute sincerity.

"Do you also protect me at night, don't you get tired?" Sookie asked.

"No, we leave when Mr. Northman takes over. We don't need much sleep we are used to doing guard for many hours." Keila said. "We were told not to approach you until you signed the contract with Mr. Northman. He sent us a message last night that you wanted to meet us. We were wondering if you would let us look around your house, we have to inspect it for security purposes." Keila added.

"Sure, please feel free to look around." Gran walked to the living room.

"Gran, this is Keila and Alrik, they are the guards that Eric hired." Sookie said. Grand greeted both of them and while Sookie was not talking to them she lowered her shields again but she couldn't read their thoughts. Well she couldn't read all of their thoughts, she caught sporadic thoughts from both. They were both wondering why Eric wanted to protect her and they both knew she was his as his scent as all over her and her house. What she noticed was that she was able to sense their emotions easily. Both of them were very happy to take this job so far.

When they finished inspecting her house. They were back to the living room. Alrik was making some notes.

"We will send our findings to Mr. Northman." They both left. Sookie wondered how they got to her house since there was no car outside. She wondered how they did her job but it was none of her business. She helped Gran cook and went to her room. She thought she should apologize to Eric in person but she thought it would be nice if he wake to find a message from her. She took her phone out and sent him a message.

STRN_BELLE: I'm sorry about last night. I acted like a spoiled brat. I missed you last night and I'm sorry we didn't get to play at your office. Maybe tonight? .

She hit send and smiled. Gran and Sookie cleaned the house and went shopping for some items gran needed. They talked about many things but most Sookie found she talked about Eric, a lot. Sookie found she liked this better being able to spend more time with gran and being around her instead of spending her day out, working at the bar. Maybe it was for the best.

When she got home she wondered what she should wear tonight. Since she wanted to make it up to Eric. She wore one of the miniskirts, a red one and a white top. She wore a pair of red high heel boots that Tara had given her for and surprise they matched her skirt. She curled her hair and put a little bit of make up on. She waited in the living room for Eric. She wondered why he didn't respond to her message. Maybe he was upset with her. Just forty minutes after the sun had set. Sookie heard a car on the drive way and said bye to gran.

When she stepped out of her house she was surprised to see a BMW instead of Eric's red corvette. Pam was picking her up tonight.


	10. Pam's Fear

**Chapter 10 – Pam's Fear**

Sookie didn't want to ask Pam why Eric hadn't come to pick her up. She just knew he was still upset with her.

"My master sent me; he was holding a meeting in his office." Pam informed Sookie. Sookie was jealous instantly imagining what kind of meeting he would be holding in his office. If the look in her face was any sign of what she felt she would be shooting knives through her eyes. Pam was amused at Sookie's reaction.

"I bet." Sookie muttered. Pam didn't understand what was up with both of them. Eric just told her to go pickup the telepath and locked himself in his office.

"How long have you been a vampire?" Sookie asked to distract herself she didn't want to think what Eric would be doing.

"About 220 years." Pam said.

"Who turned you? I mean if you don't mind me asking." Sookie asked. Pam turned to look at her and saw the curiosity in Sookie's eyes.

"No, I don't mind. Eric turned me; I was nineteen at the time. I was upset with my family because they wanted me to marry a man I didn't love. I had a crush with another boy but my family didn't approve of him. I had my little escapes just like you and Eric have, that's when Eric found me. He followed me a couple of nights before he turned me." Pam said.

"Wait a minute, how do you know Eric and I went out?" Sookie asked. Pam snickered.

"Eric told me. He tells me almost everything; we have been friends since he turned me. Don't be jealous, we don't make out or anything." Pam said. "Well we haven't in a long time. We did have a lot of sex when he first turned me, but after I had sex with women I didn't want to be with Eric anymore." Pam said.

"So you prefer women?" Sookie asked curious.

"Yes, I could be your first. I'm sure Eric wouldn't mind." Pam said. Sookie raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm sure he wouldn't. Maybe he liked to watch too." Sookie said annoyed.

"What is the problem?" Pam asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sookie asked.

"I can tell you are upset with Eric but I don't understand why. Yesterday you seemed friendly with him and then today you are just mad at him. I don't like this. What did you do to my master?" Pam asked her tone was not friendly at all. Sookie felt she was cornered against the wall and someone was pointing a knife at her. Pam's fangs were out so two knives were pointed a Sookie. Two very sharp knives.

"I didn't do anything. I got mad at him yesterday because I felt he was using me. I sent him an apology this afternoon and I never heard back from him. I thought he was going to pick me up but instead he is in his office with a whore probably." Sookie said furious.

"He is not in his office with a whore." Pam retorted.

"How do you know? You are not there." Sookie said.

"Because I can feel when he feeds or when he has sex and he is not doing either of them. In fact I'm worried because he hasn't fed properly since he met you." Pam said upset at Sookie. Sookie's face couldn't look any paler.

Sookie couldn't understand why Eric was not feeding properly and she felt ashamed she jumped to conclusions about why Eric had not picked her up. She thought it was understandable on her part since she didn't know him. They were in silence for a couple of minutes and Sookie decided to ask Pam another question to change the subject.

"So, why did Eric turn you?" Sookie asked.

"I think because he felt lonely. I left him for about fifty years and then he called me again to work for him at Fangtasia." Pam said.

"So, vampires don't stay together, like a couple?" Sookie asked.

"No, never. Actually we don't approve of such relationships. There are a few cases of course; some children stay with their makers until they meet their final death but it is not a romantic relationship. It's a special bond." Pam said. Sookie's chest contracted. It pained her so much to hear those words from her. So Eric wouldn't turn her to be with her and if he did turn her there was no chance they were going to stay together. She wanted to run away and cry. How could she be so stupid? Perhaps Bill was right, she was just Eric's new play toy and when he grew tired of her. He wouldn't care for her any longer. She started crying and Pam didn't know what to do.

Pam parked at Fangtasia, left Sookie in the car and went to see Eric. Eric was thinking what to do. He wanted Sookie so much it hurt and he was afraid he would hurt her. He had to talk to her about the bond. Pam had not been able to find any information on what Fintan said but Eric thought it was his only solution. He was also feeling weak since he hadn't fed properly and he didn't understand why he was unable to. The last time he tried he couldn't even get near the donor. The scent was disgusting; all he could picture was to drink from Sookie again.

"Master, there is something wrong with her she is leaking." Pam said.

"Where is she?" Eric asked her.

"In my car." Eric was gone before Pam could blink. Eric opened the door and knelt before Sookie.

"What's wrong?" He asked her truly concerned for her well being.

"A lot of things are wrong. For once you are mad at me even after I apologized. You don't want me you are just playing with me and you and I will never be together. I'm just a stupid little girl to you." She said sobbing and she didn't think about the words, it just came out.

"I'm not upset with you. I have a problem Sookie and I didn't think I could drive that long that's why I asked Pam to pick you up. I did get your message." She rubbed her tears away and stared at him. She saw his pained expression.

"What happened?" She asked.

"It seems we have a lot to talk about, come to my office." He said and she got out of the car. She felt kind of weird with those clothes but she straightened herself and followed after him. He locked the door and they both sat on his leather sofa.

"Let's talk about why you are so upset with me. You are not just a stupid little girl to me. Do you think I would do all I am doing for you just because I wanted to be with you? I do care about you Sookie, much more than I even had imagined I would care for someone. Why do you say that you and I would never be together?" He asked.

"It just came out and I don't want to talk about it." She said.

"I do, tell me." He commanded.

"How long Eric, how long will we be together?" She asked and more tears rolled down her cheeks. Eric understood why she was upset. She was concerned about staying human and growing old. Now he hated the blood promise. He couldn't end her life, sure he could ask Pam, maybe but his promise bound him to not let anyone do it.

"I can't turn you Sookie." He said, hating the words as they came out of his mouth.

"Why not? Don't answer it doesn't matter even if you turned me Pam said vampires don't stay together for long. So what is the point Eric of us being together now?" She asked. He thought about it too. He frowned, why would Fintan want him to bond to Sookie? Suddenly the answer came to him. If she was his bonded, he would still have to protect her and therefore he could turn her as his bonded, it was his right. If she was his bonded, they would stay together for however long they wanted to be, forever as lovers.

Sookie saw that there was no way out of this. She stood up planning to ask Pam to take her home. She couldn't be here, at least not tonight. Was there even a point of staying with him? However, she had to stay; she had signed a contract. She felt a cool hand, pulling her back. Her heart ached, she didn't dare turned around she didn't want to see him because she wouldn't leave. Why did it hurt so much? Knowing they couldn't be together.

"Giving up so soon?" He asked her. She didn't have a way out. She cried in silence trying to get a away from him but inside she begged for him not to let her go. She didn't answer. He stood and wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to his chest. "Don't leave me. Don't leave me min Älv-Prinsessa."

Sookie couldn't stop crying but she couldn't move forward either. She didn't know what those words meant but he had said them to her before; they sounded so beautiful and they touched her deep even when she didn't know the meaning. What was the point of her staying? If she stayed it was just going to get harder.

"Do you really want to stay with me forever?" He asked her.

"Yes, but…" He didn't let her finish.

"There is a way but once we do it, we can't go back on it. No one has done this before but I'll do it if it is what you want." He said. She turned around in his arms as he eased the grip on her. His expression touched her deep. He was crying too, but his tears were blood tears.

"Eric!" She said softly.

"I hurt too Sookie. I told you, I have never felt this way before. You changed me." He said removing the tears from her face. She pulled his face down and licked away his tears. He smiled at her and pulled her to the sofa. He sat and sat her on his lap.

"How?" She asked.

"A blood bond." Eric said.

"Isn't that what Bill was trying to do with me and you gave me your blood to cancel what he started?" She asked.

"Yes, but he only wanted to have control of you. He wasn't going to finish it and he wasn't going to tell you about it either. He wasn't going to turn you." Eric said.

"How does it work?" She asked.

"We exchange blood three times. The first exchange will allow me to know how you feel. I'll be able to find you anywhere. You will be more attracted to me. I could share my feelings with you since my blood is stronger." He said. That's what he had told her before.

"What about the second one?" She asked.

"I'm not sure of the specifics but I know eventually you will be able to find me as well, sense me when I'm near. We will be comforted with each other's presence. We won't be able to lie to each other." He said.

"What happens after the third one?" She asked.

"Sookie a full bond is a big commitment from both of us. In our world is seen as a marriage. If anyone offends you once the full bond is complete it will be an offense to me. If someone hurts you I am within my rights to send them to their final death. You will be seen as my wife to other vampires and you will always carry my scent. Other vampires will recognize you as one of ours even when you are human. Once the full bond is complete, if you drink from me often you will age at a slower rate. You will have more time to reconsider if you want me to turn you." Eric explained.

"What happens if you do turn me?" She asked.

"The bond will be enhanced and we will not be able to live apart from each other. Our feelings will be stronger. Even though I will be your master it will not work as the bond I share with Pam it will be different. If we were to separate we will not live long. The pain will be too much." Eric said.

"Can I think about it?" She asked.

"Yes. I will not force you to do this. Sookie if we do bond you will have to move in with me." He said.

"All right. Now let's talk about your problem, what is wrong with you? You look tired and sick. Pam said you haven't fed properly. Why are you not feeding?" She asked.

"I can't." He said. "I tried but I can't, I can drink true blood but is not helping. We are not sure what is wrong with me. You were the last person I drank from." He said. She remembered when that was.

"Feed from me." She said. He knew darn well that from her he could feed.

"I don't want to hurt you. I will need too much blood and you are already exhausted from yesterday." He said.

"The longer you wait the worse it will be. Do it now before it gets any worse. Please. You have done many things for me now let me do this for you. I trust you. I know you won't hurt me. Drink from me." She said. He closed his eyes. There was nothing else he wanted than to drink from her.

"Okay but if I hurt you, promise me you will have try to get away from me and unlock the door." He said. She nodded and walked towards the door and unlocked it. Eric was looking at her with lust in his eyes. She smiled at him.

"See something you like vampire?" She asked. He growled at her, and she giggled. She straddled him and began kissing him.

"Aren't you afraid of sitting on the lap of a hungry vampire?" He asked as he kissed her neck softly.

"No, I'm kind of excited." She said with a voice she didn't recognized. He kissed her lips earnestly, devouring her. His fangs elongated and she licked them, his hold on her tightened and she knew it wouldn't be long now. She wanted to feel his fangs in her. She was excited at the fact that he was going to feed from her. She moaned in his mouth and he couldn't wait anymore. He licked her vein and sank his fangs, drinking from her greedily.

She tasted so good all of her not just her blood. He knew she indeed was excited, thrilled to give him her blood. Her heart was beating faster and her blood was very warm. She moaned again and he didn't think it was fair that he was having all the fun; he stopped and licked her wound. He unzipped her top and threw it on the floor, she wasn't wearing a bra. He pushed her on the sofa so that she was laying on her back and he was poised over her.

"I thought you were going to drink more?" She said with a husky voice trying to catch her breath because she knew he was going to give her the pleasure her body was asking for.

"I'm not done." He said, as he cupped her full breasts and kissed them. He sucked them hard and then he sank his fangs on her left breast drawing blood, she cried but from the pleasure. She was so turned on now she thought they were both on fire. Her whole body was begging for his touch. He licked her wound again and he pushed her skirt up he growled again when he saw she wasn't wearing panties.

"Yeah I forgot to tell you, I had a surprise for you. Oh…oh my god." She said as he began licking her wet folds. He was merciless and she was on the verge of having an orgasm when he sank his fangs onto her femoral artery and that was enough for her. She was panting and breathing heavily but still she wanted more of him.

"You missed one." She said. He stared at her puzzled. She pulled him to her right breast he chuckled.

"Do you still need more?" She asked.

"Yes, but not here. Come home with me." He said. He helped her put her clothes back on and kissed her hard.

"What about work?" She asked.

"That's why I'm the boss you have the rest of the night off only if you come with me." He said.

"I think this is sexual harassment mister." She said pointing a finger at him. He captured her finger and sucked on it boring his gaze into her eyes. She was lost in the depth of his gaze. Everything disappeared from her mind and it was just the two of them. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her in earnest. She couldn't still understand how someone who was dead could make her feel like this. His lips were so sensual and did wicked things to her mouth. He stopped their lovely kiss and kissed her cheeks softly. He pulled her into a hard yet loving embrace. It felt strange that a murderous creature would be so gentle to her.

"Will you be mine tonight Sookie?" He asked her. Kissing her hair.

"Yes, if you are gentle with me. I'll be yours tonight and forever." She said not moving from him. He kissed the top of her head.

"Du förtjänar inte ett monster som jag Sookie. Du förtjänar så mycket mer men jag kan inte fortsätta utan dig" (You don't deserve a monster like me Sookie. You deserve so much more but I can't go on without you.) He whispered.

"Your language sounds so beautiful." She said. Whatever he had said to her sounded nice. "Are we leaving she asked." He held her hand and walked away. She did notice every vampire in the bar was staring at her.

"I'll see you at home." Eric said to Pam on his way out, Sookie didn't miss how Pam winked at her she smiled back at her. Once they were on their way out Sookie kept staring at Eric.

"Why were all the vampires staring at me when we left?" She asked as she got in his car. She did notice how he didn't use his usual speed to get to the driver's seat.

"Because you smell like sex, and your scent is on me since I fed from you." He said but he didn't look at her.

"You and Pam live together?" She asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Yes, it is better for our protection." He said.

"Eric, why did you say you couldn't turn me. You could turn me like you did Pam?" She asked.

"No, I can't." He said.

"So the only way you would turn me is if I bond with you?" She asked. Somehow she was afraid of his answer.

"Yes." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I made a promise and I can't go back on it and the promise forbids me for turning you, just because you want it or I for that matter. There has to be a stronger link to both of us if I was to turn you." As soon as the words came out of his mouth he realized that's what Fintan wanted but Eric didn't understand why. Why would the fairy want their princes linked to monster like him? It baffled him. He was uncertain of his feelings but deep inside he knew all he wanted was to protect Sookie and be with her. He couldn't stand to think that she could be with someone else.

The first night he saw her and looked into her blue eyes he knew she was different and something happened but he couldn't put his finger on it. It was after she had invited him to her house…

"Who did you make the promise to?" She asked calling him to the present conversation.

"I can't tell you." He said as he pulled into a driveway. He pushed a button and the garage doors opened. He pulled inside and when the car was turned off he went around opening the door for Sookie. He took her hand and pulled her inside the house. The inside was painted in a light brown and cream color. She was surprised that he had natural plants around the house. It had four bedrooms and the kitchen was very small, but why would he need a bigger kitchen.

He opened the door to his room. He had a king size bed with white silk sheets. The headboard had a design of a ship; she assumed it must have been from when he was human. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yes, it's beautiful." She gulped. Suddenly she was nervous. She knew it was going to hurt but she couldn't wait anymore and it would only be tonight and then afterwards it would be fine. She turned and kissed him, she felt his hard hands on her waist, but he didn't remove her clothes. She kept on kissing and savoring his lips she removed his jacket and started undoing his shirt. She removed it slowly and stopped kissing him. She had seen his chest before but now with the light in his room she was able to appreciate his chest as if it was the first time she had seen it.

She touched every part on his chest with her small hands. He just stood there letting her appreciate him like no one had ever done before. She looked at him as if he was the most beautiful thing in the whole world. He knew he had a nice figure but most women looked at him with lust and wanted to be pleasured by him but the way Sookie looked at him was so different than what he was used to. She flicked his nipple and pressed a soft kiss. He felt her inhale his scent and when she turned to look at him her eyes were glowing with ecstasy. He smiled at her. With their gazes locked she undid his jeans and they fall to the floor, he was wearing silver boxers.

She bit her bottom lip and pulled them down to. In a flash he had removed his shoes and finished removing his clothes. She pushed him to the bed until he was sitting there. She undid her top very slowly and tossed it on the floor and then she removed her skirt. She reached down to undo her boots and found he was just staring at her, waiting for her. When she finished she walked to him and he parted his legs so she could get closer to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm just admiring the site of you, in my room." He said softly as he began kissing her skin. He traced his hands on her back until he cupper her ass and lifted her so she was straddling him. He touched her folds and found she was very wet. They stared at each other for long moments and the leaned in closer to capture their lips in a passionate kiss. Her arms went around his neck as she held his head and played his silky hair and his hands were on her hips. He moved his head and started kissing her chest until he reached her breasts. Her moans and little cries were like music to his ears. Her heartbeat so erratic but he loved the sound it made, because her heart was responding to his touch. He moved to the middle of the bed and she was still on top of him.

"Sookie I know you are not going to believe this but I have never been with a virgin before." He said. Sookie stared at him skeptical. He looked so serious. "I don't want to hurt you. I want you to do it. Take your time and don't worry about me. If it hurts and you want to stop it's fine with me. We have more nights. I don't want you to be scared of me. I won't hurt you like this. Start slow and if you want to keep going is up to you." He said.

"I don't know what to do." She said.

"You will feel me at your entrance push at your own pace, but don't push too hard you will hurt yourself. When you start feeling comfortable, you can start moving again. It's going to take some time." He said. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Kiss me." He said and she leaned down to capture his lips as they were kissing he fixed her position so that she had control of the situation. He moved her hips a little until he felt her wet hot entrance. He massaged her a little with his finger and she started moving her hips. He placed his two fingers inside and she got so hot, she wanted more, he removed his fingers and moved her hips again, this time he found her entrance ready for him. "Look at me as you move, Sookie." He said his voice was low and pleading.

She started pushing as he said. He was so big and hard and it hurt, but she wanted this. He felt her tense and he started massaging her clit giving her pleasure and that helped her. Little by little she started consuming his erection. She had tears in her eyes but she wasn't going to stop. She found a comfortable spot and she began rocking her hips, feeling the pleasure. She hadn't consumed much of him but if felt good. As she kept on her movements she started consuming more and more of him until he was all the way in. It was so strange the feeling but it felt good. She was hot but she was very tired.

"Do you want me to take it out?" He asked since she had stopped moving.

"I'll stake you if you do. I'm just taking a moment here, you're too damn big. Do you think I'll be able to walk after this?" She asked breathing heavily. He chuckled.

"Yes, I think so. I have never incapacitated anyone before." He said. Sookie rolled her eyes and he started massaging her clit again.

"Oh…oh…that feels good. Please." She said but she didn't even know why she was pleading. Her hips started moving again, picking up a pace and she started feeling him slid inside and out of her. "Oh…you feel so good, please Eric." She said again. He growled because it felt so good for him too. She was very tight and he could feel her silky walls around him starting to clench and that threw him over the edge.

"Ah…Sookie." He said as he exploded inside of her. She collapsed on top of him. Neither of them moved. After a couple of seconds he was hard again but he didn't say anything or move. She was very tired and she fell asleep atop of him. He kissed her forehead and covered her with his silk sheets. While she slept he caressed her soft skin with his hard cool hands.

Sookie came awake some time later. Eric was still inside of her and they were both naked on the bed in the same position as when they finished. Eric was humming a music that relaxed her. She thought it must be uncomfortable for him.

"Why didn't you move me?" She asked.

"I want to live for a very long time." He said as he moved her strangled hair out of her face. She looked at him puzzled. "You said you'd stake me if I took it out." She giggled. She put both of her hands on either side of his face and she kissed him. He started moving and she was getting hot again. Was this how it was going to be with him? When her hips started moving on their own accord he moved them so he was poised above her. She wrapped her legs around him and urged him on to keep going.

He loved how she started panting, the way her breasts sway to their rhythm. Everything about her was beautiful. He was lost in her eyes. He was kissing her neck and licking asking for her permission.

"Bite me, please." She mumbled. With a feral roar he sank his fangs into her skin. She thought she was going to pass out. The pleasure of what they were doing was too much. She sank her nails into his shoulders needing something strong to hold on to. He licked her neck, sealing her wounds.

"Tell me you are mine." He said. She was on the verge of something but she knew this is what he had asked of her. She screamed "I'm yours Eric!" as she came and then he was done for. He was just as exhausted as she was. He thought he would feel better now that he had fed from her but he actually felt worst. The pain on his chest increased but he didn't want to alarm Sookie.

He laid on the side and Sookie curled next to him. Her hand was on his chest.

"Thank you, Eric and Happy Birthday!" She said. He smiled at her and kissed her lips softly.

"It's me I should be thankful for your gift, little one. I don't deserve you." He said as he held her tighter. "But I won't let you go. You are **mine!**" He said. She sighed. Yep, she was his. Eric heard the door open and he knew Pam was home.

"Sookie' I'm going to ask Pam to take you home." He said. She looked hurt that he wouldn't be the one taking her home. "I still don't think I can drive or fly yet. I'll see you tomorrow." He said and kissed her hard so that she knew what else they were going to do tomorrow. She got up and got dressed. He just put his jeans on. He held her again not wanting to let her go. He inhaled her scent and kissed both of her cheeks. He pulled her with him to go talk to Pam.

Pam and Sookie left his house but Sookie was still worried about him. Something was wrong with him and she didn't know what it was. She and Pam talked about what could be wrong with him but they couldn't figure it out. Sookie went straight to bed but couldn't sleep.

Her body hurt but she didn't care. She wondered if there was a way to help Eric. She would do anything for him anything to save him. As she was falling sleep she heard the words that would help Eric.

_Bond with him. If you love him, bond with him._

Her eyes fluttered open. She scanned her house for brain signature but found none. Was that the answer? Would she do that? She knew there was more to the bond. While she was excited she was also afraid. She had seen what his blood had done to her. She also had heard why vampire blood was coveted. It was the newest drug in the market since the vampires had come out. She sighed. She would talk to Gran about it tomorrow.

In the morning Sookie awake to the noise of her gran's cooking. She got up and headed for the shower. Once she was presentable she went to the kitchen to help gran.

"Gran I'm worried about Eric." Sookie said.

"Why is that dear?" Gran asked.

"He said he hasn't being able to feed properly. He fed from me last night but he still looked kind of grim. I talked to Pam and she says she doesn't know what is wrong with him. She thinks I did something to him. Like a magic spell or something but I told her I don't know how to do that." Sookie said. Gran smiled absently but Sookie couldn't see her expression.

"Has he suggested anything to make him better?" Gran asked.

"No." She sighed. "We were talking about our relationship yesterday and he asked me to bond with him." Sookie said. They were both at the table having breakfast. "I don't know what to do. He says once it's complete there is nothing that can be done to break it." Sookie said. Gran knew that was true.

"Well don't you think is a little too soon to decide if you want that kind of commitment. You haven't even been together yet." Gran said. Sookie's face was beet red. "Honey, is that why you were so late yesterday?" Gran asked and Sookie nodded. Gran held her hand. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Gran asked.

"Well it hurts a little but not as everyone says. He was very careful and he told me if I wanted to stop he would've stopped. I like being with him. I don't know how to explain this but when I look into his eyes I know is right. I want to be with him forever." Sookie said hoping gran wouldn't get the meaning behind her words, but she did.

"He is good man Sookie. He will care for you always. I know this, trust me." Gran said and winked at her. Sookie smiled.

"You think I should bond with him?" Sookie asked.

"Well, if you are sure you want him forever and he asked this of you I assume is because he wants the same thing. He told me it's rare when vampires bond to humans. It's your choice honey, but whatever you decide I'm here for you." Gran said. Sookie felt like a huge burden had been taken of her shoulders. The rest of the day went in a blur since Sookie passed out on the sofa.

When the sun set Pam awake feeling an odd discomfort. She went straight to Eric's room. He was in bed struggling and screaming in agony.

"Eric, what is wrong?" Pam asked. He glared at her and roared. He couldn't answer her question since he didn't know the answer. Pam walked away and locked him in his room. He called Dr. Ludwig and told her it was an emergency. Dr. Ludwig arrived five minutes later.

"What is the problem vampire?" Dr. Ludwig asked. Pam led her to Eric's room. The little doctor who looked like a hobbit stood next to him. She wasn't afraid of him. Without any more questions she gave him a shot which only to calm him but it wouldn't last long depending on how weak he was.

"Has he inhaled silver or any kind of poison?" The doctor asked.

"Unless the little girl has poison running through her veins, no." Pam asked.

"What little girl?" The doctor asked.

"It all started when he fed from this girl he is going out with. He has been unable to feed from anybody else since. He is being acting out of character. He just wants to be with her. He feels better when he is with her. If it wasn't for his freaking blood promise I would kill her." Pam said. The doctor went rigid.

"He made a blood promise to protect her and then he fed from her?" The little doctor asked.

"Yes, that's what I said." Pam answered.

"You have to bring this girl to me now, she is the only way to get him to his normal self." The doctor said. Without further ado Pam left to pick up Sookie in a very unusual way. Pam had a gift only Eric knew about and she rarely used it.

Sookie was startled with a knock on the door. Gran was already opening the door when Sookie got up. Pam was standing in the doorway and she didn't look too happy.

"Gran this is Pam the lady I was talking to you about earlier." Sookie said.

"Oh please won't you come in?" Gran asked. Pam didn't waste any time. She grabbed Sookie and threw her over her shoulder as she was a sack of potatoes and left gran's house without any explanation. Time was running out for Eric and she wasn't about to sit to have a long conversation with gran and Sookie.

"I'll to have teach this young lady some manners." Grand said upset as she closed the door. She knew Pam had taken Sookie to Eric. Hopefully they would start the bond tonight.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews and for the alerts and adding my story to your favorites. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am going on vacation but I hope I can update at least smaller chapters during my vacation but I can't promise anything.

Thank you again.


	11. Enchanted

**Chapter 11 - Enchanted**

Pam arrived at Eric's house with a very upset Sookie.

"Let me down!" Sookie bellowed. As soon as she was put down she became disoriented. She didn't even questioned how the heck did Pam managed to get Sookie out of her house and into Eric's in less than a minute. "Why did you do that?" Sookie asked irritated more than anything.

"I don't have time to explain. Doctor this is the girl I was talking about." Pam said. Sookie surveyed the little doctor to see if she was any threat. The little doctor smiled at her. Was she hobbit? She looked like one, except for the feet which Sookie couldn't see.

"Pam what is going on? Where's Eric, is he okay?" Sookie asked.

"No, Sookie he is not okay and it's your fault." Pam said in an accusatory tone her fangs fully extended.

"My fault? What did I do?" Sookie asked. Pam was about to lose it and hurt Sookie, but Eric would not be happy about it if she hurt his favorite toy.

"What did you say her name is?" The little doctor asked interrupting Pam's recreational ways of all the things she could do to Sookie.

"Sookie Stackhouse, ma'am how do ya do?" Sookie introduced herself ignoring Pam's dead glare.

"Sookie give us a moment to speak alone." The doctor asked.

"Can I see Eric?" Sookie asked. The doctor nodded. Sookie walked to his room since now she knew where it was. Pam was about to say something but the doctor told her to wait. Sookie walked to Eric's room he was laying on the bed. He looked kind of peaceful but like he wasn't himself. He was grim. His eyes registered her and he tried to get away from her as if he was afraid of her, there was only panic in his eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She said walking slowly towards him.

"I'll hurt you." He croaked.

"No, Eric you won't hurt me. Can I lay with you?" She asked. She was being careful trying not to startle him. He thought about it and then he nodded. She lay next to him, "What is wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know." He looked like a terrified kid. "I need you Sookie." He said his voice trembling. "I need…to…be…in you." He said.

Sookie didn't understand his words. She went closer to him until she was touching his beautiful face. "I'm here for you." She said. "Feed from me Eric." She said offering her neck to him.

"No Sookie." He waited as if what he was going to suggest was a crime. He stared at her beautiful eyes and decided it was better to tell her what he needed from her. She could refuse but at least he would say what he needed. "Bond with me. I need you to bond with me." He finally said.

Sookie had already made her mind. She wanted to be with him. She didn't understand why that would make it better but she would do anything for him.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked. He pulled her on top of him so that she was straddling him.

"Bite my neck Sookie. Bite hard and drink from me." He said giving her a weak smile. She knew it was him who needed the blood but his face only showed how much he wanted this. She leaned down and bit hard until his blood started oozing. She latched onto his wound and drank every drop of his blood. Once he felt her latched onto him and he felt his blood traveling down her body he sank his fangs into her shoulder. She didn't even flinch.

This was the second time she had taken blood from him. His blood made her feel so many different things all happening too fast for her to register or comprehend. Though she couldn't miss the rush of lust she was feeling and that made her only suck harder at his wound.

As both of them inhaled each other's blood they both knew this was right. It was meant to be. He started regaining his strength as he felt the bond forming. He knew she was turned on so was he. She started moving against him, and she moaned as he cupped her ass. A rumble sounded deep within his chest. He couldn't believe the feeling at having her drinking from him as he took her essence. Her life into his body. He felt alive again even though his dead hear was not beating. Sookie was his, never to be parted from him. Ever. He licked her wound. "Min Felik Prinsessa vi aldrig skulle skiljas åt. Vi kommer att tillsammans ... Forever." _(My Fairy Princess we would never be separated. We will be together ... Forever)_

"That's enough Sookie." He said. His voice sounded better but it was dripping with sex. She let go of his wound reluctantly as if her favorite candy had been taken from her. She was pouting and a few drops of his blood were on her chin. "Do you like my blood Sookie?" He asked. Her eyes were shining. She obviously enjoyed the exchange.

"Yes, it's sweet. Should I not like it?" She asked, concerned.

"Most humans are grossed out by the prospect of drinking blood." He said.

"I like drinking yours." She said blushing. "You are better." She noticed.

"Yes, Sookie I didn't want you to feel obligated to bond with me to help me, but I really needed this." He said.

"Why?" She queried.

"I don't know Sookie. I just needed it. Perhaps the doctor knows something. Shall we go see?" He asked. She nodded but before she even moved, he pressed his lips to her and kissed her fervently. He licked away the few drops on her chin. She blushed. "Mmmm." He said as he inhaled her unique scent now mixed with his. She tried to get down from him but he stopped her.

"I know what you want my lover. You want me. You want to be with me again, don't you?" He asked. She gulped and he chuckled. "Later lover, let's go see the doctor." They both went to the hall to see the doctor and Pam smiling at them.

At least Pam wasn't shooting daggers at Sookie anymore.

"I'm glad you are better vampire. We should talk but I'm afraid Miss Stackhouse cannot listen to this conversation." The doctor said. Sookie looked up at Eric who had a wicked grin. She had seen that before and before she could run or do something she passed out in his arms. They went to the living room and sat. Eric cradled Sookie in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"What happened to me doctor?" Eric asked. Now feeling more like himself. He still didn't understand much except that now the felt he was free of something.

"You were enchanted by the fairy you are holding." The doctor said. Eric wanted to be pissed off but somehow he couldn't. She had used magic on him. Was that why he wasn't acting like himself? Except all those things he said, and did with her. It was his true feelings for her. Most of the time he acted to be who he is now to survive. However, when he was with her his true nature overruled anything his vampire mind planned. She was the only one who he could be truthful towards. In that moment he didn't regret what had happened with them. He didn't regret any of his words as his human self was the one who spoke and his vampire side approved. He looked at the sleeping princess in his arms and smiled. It was worth it.

"Enchanted?" Pam and Eric questioned at the same time. They were both wondering how that small little human managed to do that to Eric. Pam had been right all along. She had used magic on him and she was beyond enraged.

"Yes and before you get upset this wouldn't have worked if you didn't wanted it to be." The doctor told Eric.

"I never heard of this magic before." Eric said. Pam agreed with him.

"No, it is very old magic and only such powerful being as the fairy you hold could perform it." The doctor said.

"You know more about her, don't you?" Eric asked her.

"Yes I do. I know her since she was born. I was there." The doctor said and her eyes wondered into the past. "I was there when the miracle happened, when she was born and she was blessed with her gift and her magic." The doctor said with such awe that Eric and Pam stared at each other and then at Sookie. The doctor continued with the story.

"She is a unique creature. She was born in the fae realm. It was a very unique case she would've died if not by all the magic that was used to bless her birth. Everyone that was present at her birth felt the magic in her. For her own sake she was raised far away from all the fae. She is been cloaked by her grandfather. He is being looking for a powerful mate for her and now I know he has found him." The doctor explained.

"You are saying he planned this? Me making a blood promise to protect her?" He asked.

"Yes, but no one made you or persuade you to do the promise. You did it because deep within you felt it and you were attracted to her. Do you know why?" The doctor asked. Eric shook his head. "You were attracted by her power as she is attracted to yours. She just doesn't know that it's your power that links you both." The doctor said.

"I don't possess any power or magic." Eric said. The doctor laughed and shook her head.

"Really, vampire is that what you believe? Power doesn't have to be measured in a magical way. She could feel it coming off you. Ask her. She won't be able to explain it but she feels it all the same." The doctor said.

"Will I feel weak again?" He asked.

"Yes, until you finish the bond with her. However it will take longer now. You both consumed too much of each other. It should last long. However, I don't recommend you waiting long. The faster you finish your bond the better it would be for both of you." The doctor said. Eric nodded.

"So, her telepathy was a gift from a fairy?" Eric asked. The doctor shook her head.

"No, it wasn't just fairies that intervened in her birth. Many magical beings did and her god-mother was the one who gifted her with her telepathy. That's all I can say. We swore secrecy about her birth. Know this vampire. You have a unique and powerful creature. You are the luckiest vampire alive, especially if her kin have approved of you." Eric nodded again. "I must be on my way, I have many patients to visit. I will send you my bill."The doctor said and then she was gone.

"I don't even know what to say." Pam said staring at the sleeping fairy in his arms. "I knew she had used some kind of spell on you. You were not yourself." She said. "Do you even think she knows what she did?" She asked.

"No, she doesn't even know she is part fairy." Eric said kissing the top of her head.

"You really care about her don't you?" She asked. Eric nodded.

"She is mine." Eric said staring at his little fairy. He couldn't believe that such a beautiful creature was his. She had saved him. She could've just walked away but she stayed to help him. He stood up with her in his arms. "I'll be back before dawn." Eric said and then he was gone. Pam stood in their small house. She wondered what else was that fairy going to bring upon them? Pam knew their lives will never be the same.

Eric landed in Sookie's back yard some time later. Gran was seating at the sofa waiting for Sookie. Eric knocked on the door sensing Gran was waiting for them. She opened the door and let them in.

"Is she okay?" Gran asked forgetting her manners for the first time.

"Yes, she is just asleep. Mrs. Stackhouse I must inform you that Sookie and I started the blood bond." Eric said. Gran gestured for him to sit and he didn't let go of Sookie.

"What happened?" She asked pretending she didn't know. Eric explained everything to her. She just stared at him. Eric noticed that Gran's scent had changed. She was ill. He didn't know whether he should tell her but then after what she had said to him when she asked for the blood promise she probably knew.

"Sookie told me today. She had decided she wanted to bond with you. If this is what she wants I'm no one to go against her wishes. Mr. Northman my time is near. Sookie will need you when I'm gone." Gran said. Eric nodded and for some reason he felt sorrow. He really liked Gran and he knew Sookie would be hurt when the time came.

"I'll always protect her. Don't worry about her." Eric told Gran.

"Now I'm upset with the young woman who came for Sookie. She was rude. I would like a word with her." Gran said. Eric raised his eyebrows but just nodded. Well Pam did say she wanted to meet Gran.

"I will ask Pamela to come tomorrow night after our meeting." He told Gran. She said good night and went to rest. Eric took Sookie to her room. He lay her on the bed and Tina came looking for her but when she saw Eric she went out of her room. Eric closed the door to Sookie's room and removed his clothes and lay with Sookie. He started pressing butterfly kisses to her face.

"Wake up little one." He said. Sookie started moaning. He bit her shoulder but not hard enough to brake her skin. "Come little one, I need you." Eric said between small bites. Sookie's body started warming up.

"Eric."She mumbled sleepy.

"Do you want something from me, little one?" He asked her. He started removing her clothes. She lowered her hand down to her thighs. Eric stopped her and when he palmed her sex he found she was very wet. A small growl came deep within him. When he removed her panties her scent hit him deep. He didn't wait for her to wake. He parted her legs slowly and licked her core slowly savoring her sweet essence. Sookie's eyes opened and she saw Eric between her thighs. She was so hot with need.

"Oh Eric…I….I need you." She said.

"Mhmm." He answered but he continued with his low ministrations. Tonight was going to be a torturous night for Sookie. Eric wanted to take his time and savor every inch of her. He entered her core slowly with two fingers to find how hot she was for him. Even at his slow pace she came undone rather quickly. She needed him.

"Come Sookie." He lifted her body and he sat at the edge of the bed. She straddled him and slowly he entered her. Even though she had sex with him before his size was a bit uncomfortable at first but then she felt complete as he went in and out of her. They kissed for long moments not wanting to be separated. Their need for each other was too strong to ignore.

"Bite me." She asked of him and he hesitated but only for a second since he had taken too much of her and yet he wanted more so he complied. He only drank a little to bring her to the release she needed. When they climaxed she rested her head on his shoulders.

"Eric." She said and inhaled his scent. He traced his cold hands down her back.

"You are wonderful, Sookie. I'll never let you go." He said and kissed her shoulder. "Min lilla Prinsessa." _(my little princess) _She lifted her head and kissed his nose.

"I like it when you speak to me in your language even when I don't understand what you are saying." She said. They stared at each other for a moment and then they kissed again and after long passionate hours they were laying back in bed. She was trying to catch her bread.

"I thought we were going to train at night." She said giggling.

"You are very distracting." He said. She bit her bottom lip.

"Eric, is it…you know normal to want you so much?" She asked blushing. He kissed her pink cheeks.

"Not for a normal person is not, but you have taken a lot of my blood. This is normal for bonded couples." He told her. He took an unnecessary breath. "Sookie there is something I must tell you but before I say this to you I want you to know that no matter what happens I'll always be here for you." He said.

"What happened Eric? What did the doctor say?" She asked. She hadn't even asked how he was feeling. She also wanted to know how the heck did Pam managed to get her to his house so fast but that was not as important as his health.

"I'm fine Sookie, is not about me is about your gran." He said. She just stared at him with wide eyes. "Sookie your gran is sick, she is dying." Eric told her. Silent tears sprung from her eyes. He held her tight. "I'm really sorry min lilla Prinsessa." He kissed the top of her head and let her cry. "I'll understand if you want to spend more time with her. You don't have to come to work yet. I'll come see you both at night." He told her. She couldn't say anything.

"What is wrong with her?" She asked.

"Is not a disease Sookie, it's just her time to go. She knows this." Eric told her. She nodded understanding his words. She was going to ask him if he would give gran his blood to heal her but now she understood there was nothing that could be done. Gran was leaving her. What was she going to do? She began crying again.

"Don't cry little one, I'll be here for you. Now rest you need to spend time with her tomorrow." Eric told her. Sookie wrapped her little arms around him for support and after some more crying she drifted away to sleep. Eric had exhausted her physically and emotionally. An hour before dawn he left Sookie's house. He arrived home. Now it was time to deliver the news to Pam. Pam was sitting at the leather sofa waiting for him.

"Pam, Gran wants to have a word with you after the meeting tomorrow night." Eric told her. Pam just smirked. Like she was going to go willingly to make a fool out of herself. "You are going is an order. You will go with me after we punish Bill." Eric said commanding her. She just stared at him incredulous.

"What is she going to do make me mop her floors?" Pam asked.

"If she does, you will do it." Eric ordered. She rolled her eyes. "She is dying." Eric told her.

"Maybe I'll escape her punishment." Pam said hopeful.

"I doubt it. Do you have everything ready for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes, Harlen will be there too." Pam said. He left to his room and informed Bobby that he wanted the house built as soon as possible. He didn't care about the money. He was worried about Sookie and how she would cope with her Gran leaving her. He also received the assessment from Sookie's body guards. He already knew their house was not safe. However he would make it safe for however long they were going to stay there.

In the morning Sookie awake to the sound of Gran walking around her house. There was a note on her night stand.

_Dear one,_

_Enjoy your day with your Gran if you need anything call me. Your guards are patrolling your house if you need anything else. I'll have some items delivered for you and your Gran and I will not take them back. _

_Take care,_

_Yours E_

She kissed the note. Eric was so nice to her. She would not regret her decision to bond to him. Gran came in her room to find her naked. Sookie blushed and covered herself with her blanket.

"I'm sorry dear I should've knocked." Gran said also embarrassed.

"It will be just a minute." Sookie said and Gran waited outside. Sookie got dressed in record time. She would have to talk to Eric about leaving her butt naked at night. She opened the door and Gran came in.

"Sookie dear, I have been receiving packages from Mr. Northman all morning do you know anything about that?" Gran asked. Sookie nodded and handed her the note. "He told you." Grand said. Sookie nodded and she started crying again and launched to hug her Gran. "Oh Sookie I told you before I'm old. Now let's go enjoy all the goodies your vampire sent." Gran said. Sookie cleaned her tears and went to the kitchen.

There were so many packages from different stores but all were very yummy breakfast boxes. The one Sookie opened first was a huge and wonderful gift basket from Godiva. Gran and Sookie had fun all morning eating chocolate like crazy. They tried another gift basket next with all sorts of coffee types. They tried about four.

"I can't eat anymore Gran." Sookie said.

"Me neither, we should walk a little." Gran suggested.

"I can't move." Sookie whined. Gran chuckled and Sookie started laughing. "Are you going to tell Jason?" Sookie asked. Gran shook her head. Sookie nodded.

"Let's go lay on the sun for a little while." Gran said and Sookie followed after her. They sat out on the sun talking about nice memories they had of each other. How Sookie and Jason were always in trouble with her and all the punishments she had been trough.

"Talking about punishments. Pam will be here tonight to receive hers." Gran Informed Sookie. Sookie just stared at her.

"Which one are you going to issue?" Sookie asked. Gran winked at her and Sookie couldn't stop herself from laughing. Whatever Gran had in store for Pam was going to be worth it.

"Sookie, I want you to leave this house and stay with your vampire." Gran told Sookie. Sookie stared blankly at her.

"But we have lived her for so many years. All our family." She said to Gran.

"I know honey but believe me it is best if you leave this house. You will not be safe here. You must promise this Sookie." Gran ordered.

"Why Gran? What are you not telling me?" Sookie said.

"Just promise." Gran asked, her eyes watered.

"I promise if you tell me, what you are hiding? Whatever it is I will understand. Just tell me. Why does Eric get to know and I don't?" Sookie asked. Gran stared at her for minutes without saying anything.

"Not today Sookie perhaps another day I will tell you. I promise." Gran told her.

"All right, what do you want me to do with the house?" Sookie asked.

"I want you to sell it along with all the land. Give half of the money to Jason and keep your half." Gran said and Sookie nodded. "Sookie, and once you leave never return to this place. Your life will be at stake. Never, do you understand?" Gran said her tone was fearful. Sookie's eyes were wide with fear. What was Gran hiding from her?

* * *

**A/N: I'm back from my vacation and I did enjoy it. Thank you for waiting for me to update my stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**


	12. Pam's Punishment

**Chapter 12 – Pam's Punishment**

Mr. Cataliades was before the Council presenting the contract from Eric they had asked him to stay outside while they review it. All members had reviewed it save for one and the most important. Niall Brigant High Prince of the fae realm. Mr. Cataliades was uncomfortable waiting for their answer. He wondered if they would reject it, what Eric would do if it was rejected. The Queen would found out and she would not be happy. In fact he knew she wasn't going to be happy at all whether the contract was approved or not. The doors opened and a guard informed Mr. Cataliades that they had made their decision.

"We agree on all points but in order for the contract to be fully approved we have decided we want to add one more clause." Niall said.

"What is this clause?" Mr. Cataliades asked. Niall himself had drafted the new document and handed it to Mr. Cataliades.

"If Eric Northman signs this we will approve of the contract and no one but you and Mr. Northman would see the contents of this page." Niall informed him. Mr. Cataliades felt the magic from the page. It wasn't just another page. It was a binding contract. Would Eric agree? He noticed the Ancient Pythoness was smiling but she looked hopeful. Now to deliver the news to Eric. He nodded and thanked them for the time to meet with him and he assured them that he would be back as soon as he could. Niall sent him to Fangtasia with a spell. He needed this one item to be taken care of. Mr. Cataliades waited for Eric at his office. As it was dark out he should be here soon.

Sookie and Gran had stayed out in the garden most of the day. They ordered food in because they wanted to spend more time together. Before dark Sookie went to change clothes to see her vampire and Gran did the same to talk to the blonde vampire that had take Sookie without her permission.

At Fangtasia Eric arrived an hour after dark. Pam had whined a couple of times about going to see Gran and Eric of course teased her asking her if she was afraid of an old lady. Finally remembering what awaited for them this night specially the part of punishing Bill they left. Eric sensed someone inside his office Mr. Cataliades was waiting for them and his face was not of happiness not that the lawyer was happy often but even then.

"Mr. Cataliades you have news for me?" Eric asked.

"Yes, the Council has agreed to approve of the contract if you sign this addendum. Niall the Prince himself wrote it, only you and I will know the contents of this page besides the Council members and no one else will know about it." Eric nodded and took the page from Mr. Cataliades.

Eric read the clause once, twice and several times over. He couldn't believe what he was reading. Why would the Council ask this of him? Could he do it? He hit his desk until it was crumbled to pieces; fucking fairy knew all along what was happening with him and Sookie. What would Sookie think of him once she found out? He stood facing the wall going over all possibilities if he didn't agree he knew the contract would not be approved ever. He and Sookie had no way out. They were trapped in the greed of the Council he should've thought about this. How could he? How could he know that the fairy was watching over them?

Defeated, he grabbed a pen and signed the stupid page. He handed it to Mr. Cataliades. Once Mr. Cataliades signed his side of the agreement the page disappeared before their eyes and the approved contract appeared instead. Mr. Cataliades handed it over to Eric and took his leave. Sookie was going to be the death of him and several vampires. Well he wanted her in his life…forever. He would not regret this decision not now not ever.

His fellow vampires and underlings arrived a few minutes after, except for Bill Compton. He was infuriated. Once he found Bill he was going to ban him from his area. That was enough insubordination from his part. Enough was enough. He had his meeting and he informed his vampires of Bill's insubordination. Harlen and Clancy agreed to look for him. Bill was to be chained in silver until Eric could come back.

Harlen was upset. He had come to Eric's area for revenge and he was not leaving this area until Bill Compton paid for what he did. Bill Compton was a sick vampire and he didn't deserve to live or be undead for that matter. Clancy and Harlen left to old Compton house and waited patiently for Bill hidden in the shadows.

After the meeting Pam and Eric left to Sookie's house. Pam had been thinking of a way to avoid Gran's punishment and she thought she had found the answer. She knocked on the door and Sookie answered inviting both of them in. Eric gave Sookie a quick kiss on her lips before sitting at the living room.

"Mrs. Stackhouse before you chastise my child for her behavior I want to let you and Sookie know that the contract has been approved by the Council. To take Sookie from me would be punishable by the Council." Eric informed them.

"You never spoke of this before Eric." Sookie told him.

"No I didn't because I wasn't sure whether it was going to be approved or not. You are safe Sookie anyone who dares take you against your will or mine for that matter would not have a happy ending." Eric said. Sookie gulped.

"You mean they will be killed?" Sookie asked.

"It depends, that is not for me to decide it would be up to the Council." He winked at her. She was wearing a dress and Eric smiled thinking if she was wearing underwear. Would she ever surprise him that way? "Now dear one we have training to do, come let us leave Pam and your Gran need to talk alone." Sookie stood up and went outside with Eric.

Sookie was beyond excited as Eric started teaching her how to stand so that her opponent had more problems getting a hold of her. Eric stood in front of her analyzing her body not in a lusty way. He was seeing which muscles she needed to work on to have a strong defensive stance. He asked her to perform some moves so he could finish his evaluation. After he was done with the evaluation he showed her some exercises she had to perform daily after she got up. He asked her to do them in front of him to make sure she was doing them right. She was a quick learner. They kept exercising as Gran and Pam talked outside of course Eric was hearing everything and kept a straight face which in this case was very hard. After a while he decided the block them out and concentrated on Sookie's training.

"Mrs. Stackhouse I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday. I apologize immensely but you must understand Eric's life was on the line and I couldn't just sit back and do nothing. The doctor who was seeing to his care asked me to bring Sookie to him and that is what I did. You must understand that as his child it is my duty to protect him." Pam said. Gran smiled.

"I understand perfectly and I accept your apology but I am not excusing your behavior. Ask for forgiveness instead of permission does not fly with me miss." Gran informed her. Well she had tried at least. What else could she say? "You could've come last night and explain this to me. I know that if I had not ask Eric for your presence you wouldn't have come. Now, I had my reasons to make Eric clean the attic together with Sookie but I have no desire of punishing you with a physical activity instead I'm going to ask you for a favor." Grand told Pam. Pam raised her blond eyebrows. That was close a favor she could do but then she changed her mind as she saw Gran grab a knife. Hell no, she wasn't going to make a blood promise as well.

"I'm sure Eric has informed you of what I asked of him and what Sookie is." Gran asked. Pam nodded. "Sookie's presence in this house is cloaked by a powerful magic. When I part this world her presence will be known by many and I'm sure that because of the contract some supes already know about her. She has a good heart and I know you don't like her or trust her for that matter but I know that you love Eric and would do anything to ensure his happiness which is the same thing I want for Sookie. You will be with them for a long time, I won't. Would you help me keep them together if they are happy, if they are not do what you can to separate them." Pam looked stunned. Was this lady for real asking her to break the bond between them if they were unhappy? Did she even know what that entailed? She obviously did as she held the knife in her hand. Pam took the knife and made her promise. She handed the knife back to Gran.

"Now your punishment…"

"Wait, I thought you said that if I did this favor for you, you would not punish me." Pam said.

"No, I said instead of giving you a punishment with a physical activity I never said I wasn't punishing you. Now your punishment will be…." Pam was outraged. This old lady was very clever and she had done exactly what she had asked. Gran might not be a fairy but she was tricky just as fairies were. Pam left outraged and punished for the rest of her life. Eric snickered once he saw her leave.

"What happened?" Sookie asked. Eric just shook his head. The rest of the night passed in a blur. Gran went to bed and Eric and Sookie too. After Sookie's passion had been sated Eric left to Fangtasia he had many things to do this night.

"I should turn her." Pam told Eric. Eric laughed his ass off. "That'll show her." Pam started imagining all the things she could do to Gran if she was her child, but even then she was not that cruel. Eric had thought her better.

"I hope you are happy now that you met Gran." Eric told her.

"You'll pay for this. Now where is Compton I need to torture somebody?" Pam asked.

"It appears he is hiding. He has not been to his house lately. Harlen and Clancy are staying close by in case he decides to return to his house." Eric told Pam.

"What do you think he is planning?" Pam asked. Eric worried. Whatever Bill's plans were Eric knew it included taking Sookie with him. Compton was a moron if he thought Eric would allow that to happen. Feeling really smug about himself he jumped the gun and called his Queen.

"Andre, I would like a word with my Queen I have very good news for her." Eric said.

"Yes, of course. It will be just a minute." Andre informed him. Eric sat laid back on his chair. He wished he could see her face because he knew the Queen was behind Compton arrangements.

"Northman." The Queen answered.

"Your majesty, I have wonderful news. I have acquired a new asset for my area and as my Queen I wanted to share the news with you." Eric said. Pam just rolled her eyes.

"Do tell." The Queen demanded.

"I have acquired the services of a telepath." Eric said.

"Oh." She said and then added "Tell me how was it that you came to find such asset in your area." She asked. What the heck was Compton doing? She had sent him to secure the telepath for her not for Northman.

"Well…" Eric told her part of the tale as how they met. "I have ordered Compton several times to stay away from her as she is mine but it seems he doesn't understand this I will issue his punishment and ban him from my area." Eric told the Queen. The Queen was outraged and hung up. Eric laughed however he didn't tell her about the contract and this would bring them many problems in the future. Eric thought the Queen would leave them alone, but she never gave up that easily.

"Andre." The Queen said.

"Get Compton this instant." The Queen bellowed. Andre came back hours later.

"It seems my Queen that Bill has disappeared. I can't locate him. His house is being watched by two vampires by Eric's orders." Andre informed her.

"Fucking Compton, I should've gone myself." The Queen said. Infuriated she went to her sleeping chamber to play with her pet.

"Hadley, I missed you." The Queen told her.

"So have I, my love." Hadley said waiting for her Queen to share hours of passion with her.

"Now Billy, where is she?" The dark vampire asked him.

"I already told you where she is?" Bill said through clenched teeth his skin burning by the silver chains that bound him.

"And I already told you, she was not there. Did you really think we were going to let you have her all to yourself? Now where is she?" The vampire asked again as she licked his face.

"Did you even ask if she was there?" Bill asked.

"Oh yes we did. It seems your little girl doesn't work there anymore. She quit a few days ago. Now again Billy where is she?" Well he did want his revenge on Eric and this was the perfect moment and he would get Sookie back.

"If she was not there than she is with the Sheriff." Bill said. The three vampires laughed, they were going to have fun. Removing the toy from the Sheriff was going to be indeed a lot of fun.


	13. A History Lesson

**Chapter 13 – A history lesson**

Sookie awake earlier. She prepared a special breakfast for Gran. They still had the gifts that Eric had given them so they still had some treats after breakfast. They went out to the library together and afterwards they worked in the garden for hours.

"Gran, you know I never read your thoughts, but I want you to tell me what the bracelet means and what we discussed yesterday. You said you would." Sookie said. Gran looked at her granddaughter knowing she was a very persistent woman. She sighed.

"Sookie, you know how much I love you and it will hurt me a lot if you ever were to hate me or feel repulsed by me. I just don't want what we have now to disappear. I want my last days to see that beautiful face of yours, to see you smile and to see the love and respect you hold for me even when I don't deserve it, but I still want them. You know you are more like a daughter to me. I don't want to hurt you." Gran told her and Sookie saw the hurt in her blue eyes. As if the secret she was holding would destroy Sookie forever.

"I'm sorry Gran of whatever it is that you hold. I would never hate you, you are like a mother to me. How could I hate you? You raised me. You made me the woman I am today and I am very proud that you are my Gran. Just…can you please tell me? Share this secret with me." Sookie pleaded. Gran stared deep at the forest for a long time contemplating whether to tell Sookie the truth. Gran knew Sookie was right, she deserved to know maybe half the truth at least for now. Gran stood up and pulled two chairs and they sat.

"I was unfaithful to your grandfather." Gran told her, looking away deep into the forest as if to pull her memories evading Sookie's gaze.

"Were you not happy with him?" Sookie asked in a curious tone.

"Yes and no. I was very happy with him until we learned we couldn't have children. Back then it was hard to tell who was the one who couldn't procreate so it was easy for him to blame it on me. I know you love the image of him and I'm not trying to excuse myself for what I did because it was not his fault. We fought for a while about it. He even left me for a couple of weeks. We were not sure how to cope with it because it was a mutual dream to have children. When he was gone, I saw the most beautiful men I had ever laid eyes on. He came and visited with me in the afternoons and we became friends. The second week I told him about my troubles. He told me I was the most beautiful human woman he had ever met and he wanted to give me this gift I wanted. At first I was hesitant; I loved my husband very much. He said he would respect my decision, but he still visited with me. My husband came to visit me too so that the people in town wouldn't talk about us. I knew then that I didn't want to lose my marriage or my husband so I accepted the man's proposal. The next time my husband came to visit I told him I was pregnant. He came back to the house permanently. Of course we were happy, but I felt bad because I lied to him." Gran stopped for a little bit to glance at Sookie. There was no hate just inquisitiveness.

"What happened to the man?" Sookie asked.

"He knew when my husband was not here and he came to visit. He was never away from me. He looked after me and my children." Gran said. Sookie knew her Gran was holding up and didn't want to elaborate further, but she wasn't upset. She wanted to know more about this mystery man who stole Gran's heart and gave her the happiness she wanted. She of course felt bad that she had to lie, but she knew her Gran felt bad enough about it and she wasn't about to make it worst.

"What is his name?" Sookie asked hiding her true feelings not wanting to upset her Gran. Sookie was no one to judge her and she had no right.

"Fintan." Gran said. That was a strange name. "He picked your name, you know." Gran told her. Sookie felt a lump on her throat. This man was obviously very involved with her family. It was nice at least to know who had chosen her strange name but she loved it. It was unique and somehow it felt right like it fitted her, whatever it meant.

"Is he still alive?" Sookie asked. Gran nodded. "Does he still come to see you?" Sookie asked again nervously. Gran nodded again. Sookie swallowed hard. "How come I have never seen him?" Sookie asked slowly not in accusatory tone.

"He is not like me…he is not human." Gran told her. Gran wasn't going to disclose all the information to Sookie, but at the end she felt it was Sookie's right to learn of her heritage. It would probably be better for her. She would understand more about her. "Sookie, the world is changing rapidly and I wish I didn't have to tell you this. I wish I could shield you from what is out there, but I can't anymore. I'm weak and I think I would hurt you more if I leave you in the dark." Gran took Sookie's hands and kissed them both.

"Do you ever wonder Sookie why you and Jason are different? You are both stubborn, strong willed, but both of you have a big heart. Yes, you are even more different than he is, but even then you are both so beautiful in your own way and that is because you both are not entirely human. You descend from him and so a small part of you both is like him, like my Fintan." Gran told her. Sookie's eyes were full of tears not of hatred but shock.

"What is he Gran?" Sookie asked scared. She was scared of so many things but the one that scared her the most was that Eric wouldn't want her anymore once he found out. Maybe he would…she decided not to venture there yet.

"He is a fairy prince." Gran told her. Gran hold the hand that had the bracelet she had given her and stared at it. "This is their family crest. It was a gift from them to protect you. Never take it off Sookie, only you can take it off no one else can. It is to protect you. Many vampires know of the fae and they fear Fintan's family or that's what he had said. If you are ever in grave danger they would know and they would come to your aid. Fintan has been watching over you since your birth. He even talked to your vampire." Sookie gasped. This was just too much for her.

"Eric…"She didn't even know what to ask.

"Yes, Eric knows who you descend from and even when he fears them he accepted you and Fintan accepted him to be with you. With Fintan's approval you have nothing to worry about." Now Sookie was upset. They had talked about her both of them as if she didn't matter.

"What gives them the right…" Sookie was silenced by her Gran's threatening stare and she shut up.

"Don't go there Sookie. Don't think for a minute that they decided your fate for you. It has been you who had taken all the choices and only you. All they did was settle it because they both knew what you wanted. I have watch you grow up but deep within you, you will always be a stubborn child and you have to fix that. I won't be here to help you but Fintan and Eric will. They are both wise men so learn to listen to them." Sookie wanted to giggle she went from shock, to upset, to being scolded again once more. The wise lady seated before her had nothing to worry about. Even if Sookie was upset at what Gran had done, it was her life and if she hadn't done it Sookie would not have been born at least that's how she saw it. She sighed.

"Sorry Gran, it's just for a minute I thought that they were deciding my fate without my consent, but you are right. It has always been my choice. I wanted Eric from the first moment I heard about him and when I saw him the first night I knew I would fight for him to be mine and I always will. He is mine." Sookie said and Gran actually giggled but then she burst out laughing.

"What is so funny Gran?" Sookie asked.

"You are acting as possessive as the vampires, what is it that you told Bill, their 'possessive crap'." Gran and Sookie laughed again.

"I see both of my beautiful ladies are having fun today." Said the most beautiful baritone voice Sookie had ever heard and then slowly before her eyes the figure of a beautiful man appeared before her. He had platinum hair and green eyes. His face was white and perfect. He was perfect and now she knew where her dad and Jason inherited their good looks from. She knew right away this was her grandfather Fintan. Sookie felt the strong power that radiated from him and as if she knew what do she bowed her head acknowledging him, his power and royal status.

"Grandfather." Sookie greeted him. He chuckled.

"No, Sookie you don't have to bow to me dear. It is outstanding to see how you can feel our status and power." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm glad you are not upset with Adele I love her very much and I would not like to see her suffer her last days." Fintan told her.

"I'm not sure what to say. I'm only grateful towards her. I'm not one to judge her. Do you come here often? Where do you live?" She asked and then closed her mouth before she asked twenty more questions.

"I have been staying in the forest close to you since I met Adele. I don't need a residence, we are different than humans, but I do have a home far away where my other family leaves, my father and my brother and uncles. It is not physical place I can point out on a map. I overlook some of the business of the family, but I always try to be close by. We fairies seek the closeness of our kin, it is very comforting." Fintan said. His voice was so soothing and she felt relaxed maybe that's what he meant. She wanted to find out more about him and fairies in general, but she didn't want to be noisy. In fact she didn't know how to feel at all. What do you do when you find out that your life has been a lie and that you are not human? It was not easy for her and yet she part of her was excited.

"What does my name mean?" She asked curious.

"Before I tell you what it means you will have to learn more about us so that it would make sense to you. It is not easy to describe, but one day I will tell you." He promised.

"Oh, sorry I thought it would mean something like a flower in a strange language." Sookie said. Fintan chuckled.

"Well, actually it is part of it. You are a rare creature in more than one way and as your vampire told you, you are indeed a rare and exquisite flower soon I will tell you everything if that's what Adele wants." Gran nodded.

"Thank you both. It helps a little to understand why I always felt out of place like I didn't fit until the vampires came out. I sort of felt like them even though we are different." Sookie said.

"You are drawn to them because of their magic." Fintan told her.

"Magic?" She asked.

"Yes Sookie, vampires are magical creatures. They are not damned or evil we are all magical in our own way, but if you think about it, everything in this world has some magic in it; just like birth is considered a miracle so is everything that lives. All creatures have a choice to be good or to be evil but that doesn't mean an entire race is that way. I'm sure your vampire thinks all fairies are tricky and evil we don't like each other, but that's how it always has been." Fintan explained.

"This is all good and exciting but I think I have a brain overload, however, I do have one question." Sookie said. Fintan nodded.

"So, I gather that fairies and vampires don't like each other, but you and Eric kind of negotiated about me right?" She asked.

"We didn't negotiate anything Sookie. I merely told him you were not alone and if he wanted to be with you he had to bond with you. It's for your protection." Fintan told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Vampires have their own rules and anyone could take you even with the contract. If you are bonded to him he will find you and you will find him if he was ever taken or hurt. I did it because I knew you wanted him for you, you had marked him as yours." Fintan said.

"Huh?" Sookie asked confused. Fintan chuckled again.

"Don't tell your vampire though you don't want hurt his vampire-macho-ego." Fintan teased. Sookie chuckled. "Any fairy that comes in contact with him will know that another fairy has marked him, so he is not to be hurt. I know you are probably wondering how you marked him. It's not a visible mark but a spell you put on him so to speak. This is spell does not make him love you or want you just marks him as yours." Fintan told her.

"I still don't understand how." Sookie said.

"You willed it so. Did you want him fiercely with all your being? Did you want him to be yours Sookie?" He asked, she nodded. "That's how it worked you just marked him with your heart." Sookie still didn't understand how that worked. She had no idea she was capable of such a thing, a spell that marked Eric to be hers. Sookie was overwhelmed and she thought that was enough for one day.

"I'm glad I met you grandfather." Sookie said.

"I will be here whenever you need me child. I will make myself known to you whenever you need of me. Be safe." He said and then he disappeared.

"Well that was…" Sookie couldn't find words to describe what just happened. She did notice it was getting late and she showered and dressed as she waited for her vampire but as soon as the sun set she found three vampires outside of her home. Three vampires she had seen before and they didn't look very friendly as they approached her house. She wondered if her guards were still around or if Eric was close by. She pulled her phone out and dialed Eric's number.

"Hello Lover." Eric purred.

"Uhmm…Eric would you happen to know why there are three vampires out in my backyard?" Sookie asked.

"I'll be right there, don't go out and don't invite them in. There will be two other more to protect you just in case they try something, but don't go out." Before she could argue or say anything he hanged up.

"What is it Sookie?" Gran asked.

"Problems, don't go out he should be here any minute." Sookie said. They both stared outside the window and saw the three vampires closing in.

"Come little human chick we want to play." Diane said.

"I have a date so if you don't mind maybe we could…play another night." Sookie said standing inside her house with the door open. Even though she knew she couldn't be glamoured she wasn't sure about Gran so she had asked her to stay away from the door. There was a big whomp and then her vampire stood in front of her facing the three vampires. He looked so magnificent when he was pissed off.

"Sheriff how nice of you to show, we were just here to play with this little human why don't you join us?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes, it will be even better if Sookie would step outside, Sookie will you join us?" Eric turned his head and winked at her." Sookie stepped outside and took what Eric was holding in his hand. She kissed him softly on the lips so that the vampires would not see what she had taken. He wrapped one arm around her waist.

"How are you this evening dear one?" He asked as he held her.

"Great, waiting for you, I didn't know we were expecting more visitors asides from my grandfather." She winked back at him. Eric knew that Sookie had met Fintan and knew what she was or did she?

"Did you have a good time?" He asked.

"Yes, I learned a lot. I know some of the secrets you know and I still feel the same about you, how about you?" She asked.

"Always." He said without hesitation. Sookie smiled at him.

"I am Eric's." Sookie said staring deep into his blue eyes. The eyes that held her soul. She turned around and looked at the three vampires who looked amused.

"She is mine and I do not share." Eric told them growling now. Liam laughed sending shivers down through Sookie's body.

"We do not fear you Sheriff nor do we follow the new rules." Liam said. Every vampire present had their fangs out.

"Don't move." He told Sookie and she nodded. "Leave." He ordered them, but they didn't. They were just waiting for the right time to attack. "She is under protection from the Council, touch her and you will find yourselves in more trouble than you ever thought possible." He warned them. They laughed again obviously they didn't believe him. "I don't fear you and I don't need to threaten you, but if you insist on harming Sookie I will end you myself." Eric told them. Diane move forward.

"Oh sweet thing you will end us for this human chick. We are on the same team. We feed from them, they are beneath us and you think to threaten us to save her." She said.

"What makes you think she is human? Do you think the Council would protect a human girl?" Eric told them.

"What is she then?" Malcolm asked.

"That is not your fucking business." Sookie told them.

"We don't care. We want her, now Sheriff step aside." Malcolm said.

"Just try." Eric teased. Malcolm approached them and it took him longer to close in than it took Eric to send him flying into the forest, hitting a tree.

"Eric, that was my favorite tree." Sookie whined.

"Sorry, lover I'll get you another one." Eric said. The other two vampires attacked Eric at the same time. They knew with Eric protecting Sookie there was no way they could get a bite out of her. While Eric cut Liam's head off with his right hand he stabbed Diane with the right. Malcolm had recovered already and he was rapidly approaching Sookie. He stopped in front of her about to bite her but he was upset and he wasn't concentrated in the battle or anything else except on drinking Sookie's blood. He barely registered a movement of Sookie's hand when he felt his life had ended. Sookie had stabbed him in his dead heart. Diane screamed in horror, her two nest mates were dead.

"I warned you." Eric said and then she joined Malcolm and Liam. Eric heard Bill screams from his house.

"Go back inside." Eric ordered. "Don't come out until I come for you, lock your door." Eric was gone, crossing the cemetery when a silver chain was wrapped around his neck, taking him down.

"She will enjoy torturing you for taking what is hers." Eric saw a child face like and then he saw or heard nothing. He called for Pamela before his strength left him.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and notifications. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one is going to be exciting as Sookie and Pam get together to find Eric.**


	14. Pam's Secret

**Chapter 14 – Pam's Secret**

Pamela appeared suddenly in Sookie's house scaring the shit out of Sookie and Gran almost died of a heart attack. Before Pam could be punished again she apologized.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, but my master called me. Where is he Sookie? I can't feel him anymore." Pam said and for the first time Sookie noticed that Pam was scared shitless. Sookie gulped.

"I'm not sure, we were fighting three vampires and we heard a scream coming from Bill's house. He told me to come into the house and lock it. That was like two minutes ago." Sookie said. She really wanted to ask Pam how she just appeared in her house, but she became concern for Eric's well being. She thought that nothing would happen to him. To Sookie Eric was the most powerful vampire she had ever met, granted she hadn't met that many, but still she could feel the power ooze from him. Nobody could hurt him right? Well not in a fair fight. She thought.

"Come with me." Pam commanded.

"Hold on." Sookie said. She made sure she had her small blade secure and hidden. She also took the blade that Eric had given her earlier. Pam just stared at her with an incredulous look. "Don't ask." Sookie said and they both walked out towards Bill's house.

Pam followed the scents and what she found she didn't like. She knew Eric had been taken and that whoever had taken Eric was gone. Towards the end of the cemetery they heard someone groaning. They both walked towards the noise. As they came closer the smell of burnt flesh lingered in the air. Now Pam understood why she couldn't feel Eric, he was probably bound with silver. Harlen was lying down on the ground, he was also bound with silver and he had several cuts.

Sookie was about to unbind him, but Pam stopped her. "He is severely drained Sookie, he would not be able to help himself and attack you." Pam warned her.

"We can't live him like that." Sookie said. Pam shook her head. Bill must have blood in his house and they were nearby. "I'll just go into Bill's house and get some blood." Sookie suggested.

"No," Harlen croaked. "Clancy is there, he might…hurt you. Drained too…" Harlen said.

"I'll go back to my house then." Pam nodded. While Sookie left to her house Pam wondered what had happened to Sookie's guards. Eric hadn't relived them yet when he got Sookie's call. They must be around here somewhere. She went at Vampire speed and search in Sookie's woods. They were both unconscious in human form, both naked lying on the ground. They had both severe injuries. Either they fought the vampires that Eric and Sookie fought or someone else attacked them. Alrik was the first one who came to.

"The Queen's guards." He managed to say.

"Andre?" Pam asked.

"Yes, wanted to take Sookie too. He said he would come back for her once he broke Eric." Alrik said. Pam growled. "We will be okay, protect Sookie." Alrik ordered Pam. Like she hadn't had enough people asking her to do the exact same thing. She rolled her eyes and left to Bill's house. Sookie stepped out with two bottles of true blood. While Sookie fed Harlen still bound with silver Pam was inside Bill's house and did the same to Clancy. Once she thought that his hunger was controlled he unbound him.

"What happened?" Pam asked. Sookie and Harlen walked in and sat in the living room.

"We were trying to subdue Bill when he came in. We were attacked from behind by the Queen's guards. I was bound by silver right away." Clancy said.

"I was able to escape, but not far enough to warn Eric when they got to me too. When they were trying to drain me Eric came and they bound him because they knew they wouldn't be able to take him out in a fair fight. They left me there and took Eric and Bill. Andre said that Bill had failed in his assignment and they took Eric because he supposedly took something that belongs to the Queen." Harlen said. Pam just stared at Sookie and Sookie huffed. Obviously the stupid Queen didn't know about the contract yet.

"What are we going to do Pam? How are we going to get him back?" Sookie asked. Pam started pacing around. Not sure what to do. She couldn't really get Eric back if the Queen was issuing a punishment that would be going against their rules. They couldn't fight them either.

"I don't think we can do anything." Harlen said. "I'm sorry Sookie, we just have to wait until she releases him." Harlen added.

"What if she doesn't? Would she be mad enough to send him to his final dead?" Sookie asked. At the moment Pam's phone rang. The number was unknown. She answered and was greeted by a stream of profanities in another language.

Sookie just stared as Pam talked back who whoever had called. Sookie was also sure that Pam was cussing at whoever had called.

"Don't you dare call him. I will get our master back." There was a pause. "Fine I will if I can't. Stop fucking ordering me around just because you are older than me doesn't give you the right, you are just my brother, got it." Another pause, longer this time. "Fine, fine just give me two nights if I don't report you can come and do whatever the hell you want." She hung up. She closed her eyes. They were so screwed.

"Sookie if we want to stop a chaos in Louisiana we better get Eric back in two nights." Pam said and Sookie didn't like the look on her face.

"Who was that?" Sookie asked.

"Someone who you don't need to meet. We have to go see the Queen." Pam said. Yep, Sookie knew they had to do that. "Tonight is already too late. We need to leave early tomorrow night. You and I will go alone." Pam told her.

"We will go with you." Clancy offered. Pam shook her head.

"No, if you go she will feel threatened and that's the last thing we need. Sookie and I will go alone. Harlen will you stay at Sookie's house with her gran?" Pam asked. Harlen nodded.

"Clancy I need you to go back to Fangtasia and take over. If anyone asks for us just tell them we are out for the next two nights. Call me if there is an emergency." Pam said. Clancy nodded and left. They all headed to Sookie's house.

"Harlen, please come in." Sookie said so that he could cross the threshold and enter her house. They told gran what had happened. There was knock on the door it was Alrik and Keila (dressed). Once everyone was on the same page they began strategizing on what to do the next day.

"Pam won't the contract help?" Sookie asked.

"Well the contract only says you work exclusively for him." Pam said.

"Yeah and it was approved by the Council doesn't that mean something?" Sookie asked.

"I knew you just looked blond." Pam said. Sookie rolled her eyes. They talked about what to do and Pam left. Sookie's guards were going to guard Sookie until Pam came over. Harlen and Sookie's guards would stay with gran for the night.

Gran was talking to Harlen about his history. Even though he was just a boy he had lived through so many things and Gran was fascinated by it. Gran had to cancel the meeting with her club because of what had happened with Bill. She wasn't sure if the people would be safe around him and she was not going to test that theory. Jason came a bit later surprising everyone. He had been in a fight because he had bruises everywhere on his face.

"Oh my god Jason what happened?" Gran asked.

"This guy came out of nowhere growling at me for going out with his girlfriend, but I swear gran I didn't know she had a boyfriend." Jason said. Gran quickly went to the fridge and got ice to put on his face. Harlen just stared at Jason, who was bleeding. Sookie cleared her throat.

"Sorry, he smells much like you and he is not claimed." Harlen told Sookie. Jason just stared at them not knowing what that meant.

"Doesn't matter he is off limits, got it." Sookie said.

"I could heal his wounds." Harlen offered.

"I so do not want to be here for that conversation. I'm going to try to sleep tomorrow is going to be a heck of a day for me. Good night everyone." Sookie said and went upstairs to her room.

"Gran can I stay here tonight?" Jason asked. Gran nodded. She kissed Jason and then Harlen. Even when Harlen was about seven hundred years old, to gran he was just another boy.

"So, uh you can heal my wounds?" Jason asked. Harlen's fangs descended and Jason almost fell out of his chair. "Holy shit!." Next thing he knew Harlen was on top of him and he was lying on the floor. Jason thought he was going to die. He closed his eyes and waited for sweet dead to take him, except instead he felt someone licking him. Licking for god's sake. He opened one eye and he saw Harlen, licking his arm as if Harlen was a cat and Jason was his favorite milk flavor.

To say that the whole thing was awkward for Jason was a big…huge understatement. "Dude what are you doing?" Jason asked.

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm healing your wounds." Jason wanted to protest, but he saw his arm wound and it had stopped bleeding. Yes, he still fell awkward, but he let the vampire heal his wounds. There was one of his face just above his eyes and he didn't know how to feel about the vampire licking his face. "Just don't think about it." The vampire told him. Had he read his mind? Maybe he was like his sister. Once the vampire finished licking all his wounds he stood up and helped Jason.

"Thanks," Jason said really embarrassed by the whole thing. Harlen smiled at him.

"I'm Harlen by the way." Harlen said.

"Jason." Jason said and cleared his throat he was inspecting his wounds. "How did you do that?" Jason asked.

"Our saliva has healing properties." Harlen explained.

"Are you a friend of my sister?" Jason asked.

"Not really, I owe my loyalty to Eric. I'm here to protect Sookie and your gran. They were attacked tonight and Eric was taken." Harlen told Jason. Jason felt helpless and sad. All these years he had left them alone, unprotected because he wanted to be with other women. Women who didn't appreciate him, who were with him for his good looks and that was it. He had no life. His sister was in danger for what she could do and all he did was walked out on them like they were nothing to him. He was worthless, what kind of brother was he? He also knew there was nothing he could do to protect them against vampires. He wasn't strong enough.

"You smell like shifter." Harlen told him.

"Huh? What is a shifter?" Jason asked. Harlen smiled.

"A shifter is human who can shift into an animal. There are some who shift into wolves those are called Weres." Harlen said.

"Like a real werewolf on a full moon?" Jason asked.

"No exactly, but yes. They can shift whenever they want but they also have to shift on a full moon. They have no choice. If you were fighting one, you must be strong or you wouldn't have survived." Harlen told him.

"Well it was kind of weird. He was naked when he started beating the crap out of me. I fought back and he was surprised that I had actually broke his jaw. He leaped at me and I kicked him out of the way. He fell on his butt. He turned around and then he just ran off. I didn't hear anything I don't know why he ran off." Jason said.

"That is certainly interesting." Harlen said thinking what could have made the shifter back off.

"If Eric was taken does that mean they'll come back for my sister?" Jason asked. Harlen nodded. "Vampires?" He asked. Harlen nodded again.

"I know they are your family, but there is nothing you can do to help him, besides I think your sister has a plan to get Eric back." Jason was outraged.

"I'm not going to let my sister go to them to save him. I know that's bad of me because he has helped my sister and I a bunch, but she can't just walk in there." Jason said.

"You can't stop her. You don't what they are to each other do you?" Harlen asked.

"She is working for him, isn't she?" Harlen shrugged.

"I don't know about that, it could be true. However, in our world they are mates. He has started the bonding ritual which means she is his as much as he is hers. You can't separate them it will hurt them so if you love your sister as you say you do; you have to let her go get him. She will be fine and she is not going alone." Jason threw the bag of ice into the sink. He felt helpless again. He stared at Harlen.

"Can you read my mind?" Jason asked. Harlen shook his head. "Then earlier how did you know?" Jason didn't know how to ask.

"Body language." Harlen explained. Jason sat on the chair again. "I know how you feel, you want to help her and you don't know how." Harlen told him. Jason nodded.

"My sister…she is different. She has always felt out of place until the vampires came out. I guess she doesn't feel like a freak anymore. She can read minds. Before the great reveal no one paid attention to her and then about a few weeks ago Bill showed up and everything started to go to hell. Women had been killed around here. Women that had been with vampires, people started insulting my sister for hanging out with Eric and now this. I got in trouble with the police and she walked into the vampires den, so to speak to save my ass. I haven't done anything for her. Nothing." Jason said. Staring at Harlen Jason decided to ask him something and hoped that Harlen wouldn't mind.

"How did you…you know caught the disease?" Jason asked. Harlen chuckled.

"We are no sick, the disease is not true. Do you want to know how I became I vampire?" Harlen asked.

"Hell yeah!" Jason said. Harlen told Jason his story about his maker and how he was turned. It wasn't a nice story and Jason learned how Harlen had suffered, but it wasn't nearly as much as the pain that Bill had caused him. Jason learned that just like everything there were evil vampires and truly evil vampires and some that just went along to survive because that's what they wanted more than anything. Harlen's story made Jason realize many things and one of them was that he was a worthless human.

"Would you turn me?" Jason asked. Harlen was shocked.

"Didn't you just hear what I told you? What makes you think I'm not the same?" Harlen asked.

"If you were, my sister, my gran and I would be already dead and yet here we are…talking." Jason told him. Harlen smiled and shook his head.

"You shouldn't give up your life so lightly, besides we must get permission from the Sheriff and so we have to wait until Sookie gets him back." Harlen explained.

"Eric is the Sheriff?" Jason asked. Harlen nodded.

"I'm not giving up my life. I'm just changing my life style. I want to do this to protect my sister. I know I can't do anything right now, but I can in the future. I don't want anything to happen to her. Would you at least consider it?" Jason asked. Harlen nodded. Dawn was approaching.

"I must retire for the day." Harlen said. Jason nodded and then Harlen was gone. He lay on the sofa staring at the ceiling going through everything he learned about vampires. Was it worth it? He thought as his eyes closed and slept.

Jason woke really late, exhausted from last night events. Jason left early to his house and grabbed two of his shot guns. He called his manager and told him he needed a few days off to spend with his gran who was sick. In his heart he knew there was something wrong about gran because she didn't chastise him for getting involved with girls or for lying to her. She always knew when he lied and last night she didn't say anything, which worried him. He made it back to the house in record time. He loaded both of the shot guns and hid them. He took a shower and when he came out Sookie was up already. Gran was still in bed.

"Gran you okay?" Jason asked from the door.

"I'm just tired Jason, help your sister." Gran said. Jason's eyes watered. Sookie came to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Jay, she didn't want you to find out." She said with tears in her eyes. "Will you stay with her?" Sookie asked. He nodded. He wasn't going to leave them alone again. Sookie prepared breakfast while Jason sat at the table sobbing.

"How long?" Jason asked.

"I don't know." Sookie said.

"Will you be okay? Tonight?" He asked. She nodded. They ate breakfast in silence. Jason eyed the bracelet and stared at Sookie.

"Did your vamp give it to you?" Jason asked. She didn't know if she could tell him what it meant so she nodded. "You love him?" He asked.

"Yes, I love him very much." She cleared her throat. "I'm sort of marrying him vamp style." She told Jason.

"Harlen said something about it last night. A ritual or something." Jason said.

"He could tell?" Sookie asked. Jason nodded, that gave her another idea for tonight. Jason stared at her.

"Would you tell me?" He asked. She nodded and served the plates and she told him everything while they ate. They talked for hours of so many things and Sookie knew he felt guilty about something, but she didn't pick in his brain. She liked to give him and gran their privacy. If he had anything to say he would. Besides Jason was a guy who didn't talk about his feelings. He found that rather difficult for him. For some reason he believe everyone should love him.

Sookie got ready and she stood in her room deciding which gown to wear. She chose a jade gown that she thought was the most beautiful one. Although she would've liked it to wear it to go out with Eric and not to impress a Queen. The jade dress had large silvery jewels stones decorating the straps and waist of the dress in an intricate design. Fine pleats on the bodice with a deep V-neckline; the dress length was loose and floor length. She was shocked at how good it looked on her. She didn't need much make up. She hadn't noticed her changes after taking more of Eric's blood besides the strength, but she looked radiant. The matching sandals were beautiful too and the accessories the complemented the dress were just as stunning; long earrings and a small necklace with a white gold heart.

She never thought she would wear something like that in her life. She felt like a princess. She sighed remembering why she was dressing up. She just hoped everything would work out fine. When she was alone in her room she called her grandfather.

"Child you look beautiful, as a true princess should look." He said and stepped forward to kiss her on the cheeks.

"Thank you grandfather." She said blushing.

"Don't worry child, everything will work out fine, but if need arises you may disclose to the Queen who you are. Sookie you are more of royal then she is, believe me she will leave you alone. I will be close by if you need me. Courage, little one. Show her why you are with Eric, be brave and strong." Fintan told her. Sookie relaxed and felt better after talking to him. He kissed her one more time and left. Now she was ready to face the world and get her vampire back.

Sookie went downstairs and waited for Pam, she should be here any minute. Harlen was already there talking to Jason, she was surprised at how comfortable they were talking to each other, but she liked that. She went to check on gran, she was currently sleeping, but Sookie knew she would heard her.

"I'm leaving gran, Harlen and Jason are inside and my other guards will stay outside. I promise I'll be careful and grandfather will be close by. I'll be back as soon as we can, just wait for me." Sookie kissed gran and stepped outside. Harlen approached.

"You look beautiful Sookie." He said and kissed her hand in reverence making her blush.

"Thank you Harlen." Sookie said. Jason just walked up to her and hugged her.

"Go kick some Queen ass sis and get your vamp back." Jason said and she laughed. Pam cleared her throat. Pam was wearing a beautiful bronzed plum halter dress with double braided halter straps, shirred bust, and beaded waist line.

"Ready Sookie?" Pam asked. She nodded. They both left the house and sped away on Pam's car. So far no one had tried to abduct Sookie, that of course didn't mean they weren't going to try tonight.

"I knew that gown was going to look good on you." Pam said.

"Thank you, I like it very much, I just wished I had to wear it under different circumstances." Sookie replied. Pam pulled off in the middle of nowhere there was something she needed to do as a precaution. Now would Sookie be willing, that was a whole different question.

"Sookie you know that my priority is getting Eric back he is my master." Pam said, Sookie nodded and she understood where this conversation was going to lead. Eric was more important than Sookie to Pam. "We will both do what we can to get him back, but you must understand as a vampire I have to follow the Queen's orders. However, I know how important you are to Eric and I know he would be very upset if something was to happen to you so I am doing this to help you help yourself if you were threatened. She pulled a black velvet bag from the back seat, it had two blades. Pam helped Sookie strap both to her legs.

"Won't they search me?" Sookie asked.

"No, to them you are just a very unthreatening, lousy human, no offense." Pam said smiling.

"I know I'm not human, well at least not entirely." Sookie said knowing that Pam was in on the secret. Pam nodded.

"Sookie, I'm trusting you with something that nobody knows asides from Eric and I'm only doing this to save him and to help you. As far as anyone is concerned I don't have any vampire gifts, but as you have seen is not true." Sookie nodded.

"I understand and thank you for trusting me. I will never tell anyone. I promise." Sookie said. Pam bit her wrist and offered her blood to Sookie.

"In order for this to work you have to drink from me." Pam said and although at first Sookie was concerned about taking Pam's blood she knew there was a very acceptable reason behind it, so she did. She only took a few sips and Pam licked her wound.

_You will not tell anyone you drank from me._

Sookie gasped. "I heard you." Sookie said. Pam smiled.

"I know, I can project my thoughts to whoever has my blood. Eric and I can talk this way, when we are close by." Pam explained. Sookie starting breathing normally. Thank god for a minute she thought that she had heard Pam's mind. They got back on the road and drove towards New Orleans.

While Sookie and Pam drove, Andre tortured Bill and Eric. Andre had already taken one of Bill's fangs out. Andre had cut both of them on many places and were healing slowly and painfully due to the fact that they were both bound by silver.

"Now Eric again, do you renounce your claim on Sookie?" Andre asked. The only way they could take Sookie from Eric is if Sookie was unclaimed.

"Never, Sookie is mine. You will have to kill me first." Eric said.

"That could be arranged." Andre told Eric. Bill was still suffering from losing one of his fangs.

"Now, now Andre I don't want my best Sheriff dead, I only want his pet." Sophie-Ann said from the door.

"He will not renounce his claim." Andre told Sophie-Ann.

"I'm sure she will renounce his claim to save his life. Did you send someone to fetch her?" Sophie-Ann asked.

"Yes my Queen, they would be at her house soon to retrieve her." Andre said. The Queen crouched to Eric's level to meet his threatening stare. She traced his jaw with her delicate long fingers.

"See Sheriff there are ways around you. I have been told she has a tender heart and I'm sure she will be willing do anything to save her boyfriend." Sophie-Ann told Eric.

"She is not my girlfriend she is my…" He didn't get to finish what he wanted to say because they were interrupted by the intercom.

"My Queen, Sookie Stackhouse and Pamela Ravenscroft are here requesting an audience with you." She smiled happily.

"See your child has more brains than you. She brought me what I wanted without me lifting a finger. I should reward her. I will see you later Eric." Andre and the Queen left Eric and Bill in the torture chamber and heavily guarded. Of course the Queen didn't trust Pam to arrive and hand over the telepath. The Queen knew Pam was very loyal to Eric. The Queen entered her throne room and took a sit. Pamela and Sookie were brought ford seconds later. The Queen was stunned as to how beautiful they looked together, two beautiful girls that currently belonged to Eric.

Pam and Sookie stood in front of the Queen. Pam bowed. "Your majesty." She greeted. Sookie stood head held high, but she didn't bow which Andre did not like.

"Pam you have brought me my telepath." The Queen said.

"No, your majesty I'm merely in the company of my mistress. She requested to be brought in your presence." Pam said. First the Queen laughed hard, but then her smile faded when she caught Sookie's scent mixed with Eric's. Sookie smirked at the Queen. _We will see who laughs at the end bitch._ Sookie thought.

"Very well," The Queen began. "I will release Eric if Sookie renounces his claim on her and…" The Queen was rudely interrupted by Sookie putting her palm up asking her to stop. Andre roared.

"Oh no Queennie you will not make any demands of me. It is you who is in deep shit for taking Eric from me. I will make the demands here." Sookie threw the contract to the Queen and Andre furious launched at her, but Sookie was ready for him. She stabbed him just below his heart.

"Now order your dog off, next time I will not miss his heart and I can add him to my tally count of vampires who are finally dead for pissing me off." Sookie said staring into Andre's eyes. Pam was very hard trying to contain her laugher.

_You are doing incredible. I think she is ready to piss in her pants if she was able to._

Andre barely contained himself from killing Sookie and the Queen…well the Queen was shaking in horror as she looked at the contract. She didn't read it all she saw was the seal of the Council and Eric and Sookie's signature. The Queen knew she was in a lot of trouble. She growled and threw the fucking contract on Andre's head for inept.

"Back off Andre." The Queen reluctantly said.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? In the next chapter Sookie has a few more things to say to the Queen. Sookie will face her cousin Hadley and oh oh the Queen sent someone to fetch Sookie would they back off or make a big mistake...?**

**Again thank you for all the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know ;K.**


	15. Gran's Last Breath

**Chapter 15 – Gran's Last Breath**

The Queen was very sure that she still could win Sookie over to come to her willingly (that is if she wanted to save her family). While the contract did protect Sookie and Eric it didn't protect her family. Andre stepped next to the Queen baring his fangs at Sookie.

"I see you have some problems addressing me. My name is Sophie-Ann Le Clerq and you must address me as Queen or majesty." The Queen told Sookie.

"You are not my Queen so I'll address you however I want." Sookie told her. Sookie's rage was palpable and the Queen needed Sookie to be calmed for what was to come next.

"Why don't we try to calm down, besides there are other things I would like to speak with you Sookie, dear." The Queen said. Sookie smiled as if believing her fake charade.

"I really would like to stay and chat with you, but I do have other important things to attend to." Sookie told her.

"Like your family perhaps." The Queen offered. Sookie's blood boiled because now she knew that the Queen was planning on threatening them to get her. Well her grandfather did say she could use the princess card, didn't he. "I have a member of your family here, she wants to see you. She misses her family a lot." The teenager queen said. Now that she had time to look, Sookie noticed that the Queen couldn't be older than sixteen perhaps and her dog Andre about the same age.

Sookie didn't even want to imagine why she was turned or the circumstances that led both of them here. While she was thinking of what to say next Hadley, her dearest cousin walked in. Hadley was a vampire and apparently the Queen's child. Just great. However, if the Queen thought to use her family against Sookie she had another thing coming. Pissed off was what Sookie was and Pam and everyone would learn this night that a pissed off Sookie was not something they wanted to deal with.

Sookie walked to her cousin and hugged her. She kissed both of her cheeks and Sookie saw how Hadley struggled not to bite her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to be uncomfortable. I'm glad you are okay. Are you happy here?" Sookie asked Hadley.

"Yes cousin, my master loves me very much. I never thought I would like this life. I find it difficult to deal with, but I'm managing." Hadley said.

"You didn't want to be turned?" Sookie asked. The Queen was stunned that Sookie had not been scared of her cousin.

"It was not my choice." Hadley said. Sookie held her hand.

"Let me see if I can guess what happened. Your dear Queen told you how exquisite you where, how wonderful your taste was and one day she took too much and she drained you, not wanting to lose you for this say 'love' she has for you, she turned you." Sookie guessed. Hadley nodded. Sookie held Hadley in her arms one more time. "I'm sorry dear cuz but she lied to you, she is only using you to get her fix of fairy blood." Sookie told her. The Queen's eyes were wide open. Hadley let go and shook her head, because she didn't know what Sookie was talking about. Sookie pulled Hadley with her and asked her to stand next to her.

_I can teach her Sookie if you want to take her with us. I'm sure Eric would not mind._

"Hadley she didn't lie to you about your blood or you being exquisite and delicious, it's true. We descend from fairies and we have a bit of fae blood. According to what I know the vamps go crazy when they smell fae. Fairies are very intoxicating to vampires. See the Queen didn't want to lose your blood and that is why she turned you, she is only using you." Sookie said and she was sad that the Queen had lied to her cousin.

"Now back to the issue at hand Queennie, I'm very pissed off and I'm sorry to say that you have dug your own grave. While the Council might just punish you from taking Eric from me I cannot say the same about what my family would do for your grave offense." Sookie told her with all the calm she could muster.

"Don't threaten me, you wouldn't get very far, human." The Queen said. Sookie laughed hard and then she gave the queen a dead glare.

_Just tell her, I want to see her face when she finds out who you are. This is better than watching human, soap opera._

"How I wish to have a camera to snap a picture of you. I'm not human Sophie. Neither was my dear cuz here. Do you know what this is?" Sookie lifted her hand and showed her the bracelet. The Queen gasped, astounded. Whoops, she had made a grave mistake. Now she understood why Eric was so protective of her and why he had asked the Council to approve of his protection of her. Damn Viking, she had underestimated him.

"Just in case you don't know. We are not just any humans or descend from any fae. We are both royals, fae princesses and I'm sure what you have done to my cuz here is a great offense because she didn't want this. What my grandfather has planned for you, I do not know." Hadley and Pam stared at Sookie as she approached the Queen defiantly.

_They are still torturing Eric, I can feel it now that we are closer. I can feel his pain. They are draining him._

"Now let's see you took my bonded and protector from me because he took something that is not yours. You are draining him as we speak, you threatened the rest of my family, you turned my cousin against her will. I'll tell you own thing, if I were you I would run and hide because if my grandfather let's me pick your punishment you will never see the moon and the stars again, BITCH! Now could you please fucking stop torturing my bonded or I swear to god I will end you right now!" Sookie bellowed.

The Queen was beyond enraged, this little fucking human was threatening her. How could she know they were still torturing Eric? Was she telling the truth about her fae heritage? She didn't want to find out. She made a signal to end Eric's torture, and to call off the ones who were at Sookie's house trying to retrieve the rest of her living relatives. However, she wasn't going to let go that easily.

"I won't let Eric go. He is to be punished and you can't interfere." The Queen told her.

_She is right Sookie, she can make up an excuse to torture him, she is Queen after all._

"I'm taking Eric with me tonight and Hadley as well." Sookie told her. The Queen stood up from her throne facing Sookie, Andre stood next to her.

Leaning forward so that her face was mere inches from Sookie she whispered "You are welcome to try and take him. I wouldn't advise you to, you would not survive and I am within my rights to protect my kingdom." The Queen said smiling, but her smile didn't last very long. Sookie's patience was gone, enraged Sookie roared and the Queen and Andre went flying and crashed against the wall. At the same time the Queens guards approached them, but they didn't get very far for they were stopped by an invisible shield.

Five fairy guards appeared just before Sookie, ready for battle. The Queen and Andre were already standing when the royal guard appeared. The Queen could tell because of the uniform they were wearing and the royal seals encrusted on their clothes.

Pam smirked. "I think majesty that you are in how humans say it now days, oh yeah deep shit."

"My lady we sensed your distress is everything well?" One of the guards asked.

"Give me my bonded Sophie or you will be sent to your final dead this night." Sookie threatened. The Queen was beyond furious, but she had learned that Sookie was not messing around. The Queen turned around, defeated.

"Andre, take her to him." She ordered. Andre led the way, but he was not happy about this. He knew that Sophie would retaliate. She didn't take well being threatened or being defeated. So the pathetic human could win for tonight, but not for long. He opened a door to a dungeon that was downstairs. Sookie saw Eric held by silver chains, he was sitting against the wall, his chest was bare. He was weak again, it was the same look he had just before they started the bond. Bill was in the same circumstances, him she could care less.

"Mistress, perhaps I should give him my blood tonight." Pam offered. Sookie shook her head. "He has being drained severely, he can hurt you." Pam said.

"I know what I'm doing watch the door. Hadley, if I pass out relieve the guards when we leave the palace." Hadley nodded and the guards acknowledge her request by bowing.

"Eric," Sookie called. Eric lifted his head and stared straight at her. He smiled. "I can't let you go yet, but I want you to drink from me. Once you have taken enough I will take some from you." She told him. He nodded.

"I won't hurt you." He croaked.

"I know." Sookie undid the knot on her dress around her neck and she uncovered her breast. She knelt in front of Eric and he latched on to her greedily. She entwined her fingers into his silky hair as he drank. The silver was burning him, but Sookie couldn't let him go free, yet. Bill was watching annoyed as hell. Did she know what she was doing if she drank from him at the same time? Was she crazy? Eric and him were drained. His fangs popped loudly at the smell of her blood running down on her breasts. She moaned as she felt Eric drinking more and more. When she knew he had taken enough, she pulled a blade and she cut Eric on his neck. She started drinking from him.

Eric could feel his strength returning. There was something different. Sookie tasted more like fae than she used to. She tasted even better now that their blood was mixed together. He sealed her wounds lapping every drop of blood that was running freely on her breasts. He felt Sookie at his neck and he remembered last time he had to yell at her to make her stop.

"Sookie, I need my strength. Stop!" He said. Sookie regained her senses and she let go of him, but Eric had taken too much from her. She tied her dress and released him. She almost fell to the floor and Eric caught her in time.

"You should've let Pam feed me. I took too much." Eric said cradling her.

"I'm your bonded. You drink from me." She said, staring at his beautiful blue eyes. He kissed her lips softly. "Thank you min Felik Princessa." He said.

"I like it when you call me that, my vampire." She said and closed her eyes. He carried her outside and met with Pam and another vampire who he had not seen before.

"Master this is Hadley, Sookie's cousin and she is coming with us." Pam said. Eric nodded. "Apparently this is Sookie's guard." He nodded again. They walked through the throne room and Eric stopped to look at Sophie.

"We are not finished and this will not go unpunished, expect to hear from the Council. Don't ever threaten me again for it will be your last. Pray that the rest of Sookie's family is untouched or I will have no mercy. Queen or not you have gone too far." Eric said and walked away with Pam, Hadley and the royal guard. When they reached Pam's car Hadley relieved the guard, they bowed slightly to Hadley and then they disappeared. Once they were on their way Pam turned to look at Eric.

"Why couldn't I smell them?" She asked.

"They were masking their scent. I guess it wouldn't help to have a guard who would be an appetizing buffet for Vampires." Eric said.

"That makes sense. Master don't be upset with me, but I gave Sookie some of my blood before we entered the palace." Pam said hesitant.

"I know, I tasted it in her blood. I understand why you did and I thank you Pam." He told her. She thought he would through a fit about it since she was his, but in honest truth she did it to help her. She wasn't seeking to take advantage of her.

At the palace Sophie started calling her forces. She knew Eric would retaliate. She should've killed him when she had the chance.

"Don't worry my Queen, you are safe. We will protect you." Andre told her.

"What happened with the others?" She asked.

"It seems there was an unfortunate accident and Sookie's brother was badly wounded. They left right after they were called. I don't know what has happened to him." Andre said.

"Then prepare everyone, Eric will be back. We will not be taken by surprise." The Queen said.

During the trip Pam stayed quiet just staring at Hadley from time to time. Hadley was looking through window. Her life had been so empty until she was found by Sophie. Sophie didn't even plead with her to stay. How stupid she had been. She actually thought that Sophie loved her. Now she realized that her family will always be the only ones to love her. No one else would. She didn't even feel when she started crying. She just saw that the cute blond vampire that had come with her cousin offered her a handkerchief.

"Thanks." She said as she took it. She cleaned her tears away.

"How is Sookie?" She asked. Eric was holding her. He brushed away some hair that was covering her face.

"She is just tired, she would be fine." He said. Hadley couldn't miss the look of total adoration in his eyes.

"You really care for her?" She asked.

"We do." Pam answered. Sookie squirmed in his arms. She opened her eyes slowly to look at her now free vampire. Pam's phone started ringing. She growled at the phone and gave it to Eric. When Eric saw the number he knew who it was. How convenient, just who he needed to talk to.

"Jeg har brug for dig her, alle jer. Jo før, jo bedre. Bringe alt med dig." _(I need you here, all of you. The sooner the better. Bring everything with you)_ Eric said so that Sookie wouldn't understand, he knew Pam would understand.

"Alle? Alt?" _(Everyone? Everything?) _Was the response on the phone.

"Har jeg fucking stamme? Ingen fucks med mig og bliver væk med det." _(Did I fucking stutter? Nobody fucks with me and gets away with it)_

"Som du ønsker master." _(As you wish master)_

"Ring til mig når du er ankommet og har ingen at vide, at du er her og under min ordre." _(Call me when you have arrived and nobody is to know you are here under my orders)_

"Vi forbliver som skygger, indtil du har brug for os master." _(We shall remain shadows until you need us master). _Eric hung up.

"Why are you upset? Are you mad at me?" Sookie asked as she tried to sit up.

"Of course not little one. I'm upset with Sophie, she shouldn't have done this. She is gone too far. Everything will be fine. I promise." He told her. "You can feel me now?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. He hugged her tightly. "I cannot wait until we finish our bond. What else do you feel?" He asked rubbing her lips with his thumb. She chuckled.

"You are horny." She said. He chuckled too. Pam rolled her eyes. Great now they were going to start with the lovey dovey comments.

"I am. I loved how this dress gives me easy access to what I want." He said winking at her. She giggled and hit him in the chest.

"Behave Eric we are not alone." She told him.

"Tell me dear one, what happened?" Eric commanded.

Pam was the one who started telling him everything. Sookie laughed uncontrollably apparently Pam had a better view than she did. Of course with her vampire senses she was able to catch every detail. "Oh master you should've seen the look on her face when Sookie told her they were royals, the look was priceless. I'm sure she almost shit in her panties, if she was wearing any." Pam laughed and for the first time Hadley laughed too, but Eric and Sookie were not paying attention anymore. They were making out in the back seat.

"Get a room." Hadley muttered when she saw Eric and Sookie kissing like horny teenagers. Eric had already undone the knot that was holding Sookie's dress. She was moaning, loudly and praying he wouldn't stop. She needed him. Why was she so horny?

"I can't stand them." Pam said. "Master we are almost there." Pam said. Eric stopped and Sookie found her breath. It suddenly hit Sookie that she had not warn Hadley about Gran's health. Eric tied her dress.

"Had, I have to tell you something, Gran is not doing well. She is leaving us." Sookie said and she started crying.

"I'm so sorry Sookie, but at least now we are together." As they reached Sookie's house, they all picked up the scent of blood. Both of Sookie's guards were standing at the front door. Sookie got out of the car faster than she could think.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, but your brother. He didn't…" Alrik said. Sookie's eyes watered.

"Where is he?" She cried.

"Harlen took him hoping he could get him to a doctor, I don't think a doctor can do much. He is not strong enough to endure. I'm so sorry and your Gran…she is been asking for you." Keila said. She ran to her Gran's room.

"Gran I'm here." Sookie said. She held her hand. Gran opened her eyes and smiled at her.

"I was waiting for you." She said. He voice sounded tired and like it hurt to speak. Sookie wiped away her tears. She remembered Hadley was outside.

"I have a surprise for you Gran. I found Hadley." Gran's eyes watered too. She long to see her other gran child.

"I want to see her." Gran said.

"Hadley you can come in." Sookie said. Hadley walked to Gran's room and she caught the smell of Gran. Sookie was right. Gran was dying. She sank to the floor and started crying. Gran noticed that her tears were red.

"Hadley, dear what has been done to you?" She asked.

"Nothing, I don't deserve Gran." She said.

"No dear one, you always seek to be loved and cherished. Your parents didn't understand that. I did. I have always loved you, you just didn't understand that Sookie needed more attention because of what she can do, but I have always loved you. I'm sorry for what you have endured and what has been done to you. You are not alone Hadley. Don't run away from your family again. Sookie will need you. Jason too." Sookie started crying harder. What if Jason didn't make it?

"He is going to be fine Sookie. Harlen will take care of him. Don't you worry about him. He is stronger than you think. He will be gone for three nights, but he will be back and he will always stand by your side. You will see. I love you both." Gran said with her last breath. Hadley and Sookie started crying even harder. They both climbed on the bed with her and held on to Gran.

Fintan appeared before them. He kissed Gran goodbye and held both of her grand children and kissed them. Eric watched from the door way. He too cried for Gran. She was a very wise woman.

"I will take care of everything. You must leave." Fintan told them both.

"I don't want to." Sookie said.

"Remember your promise. I will see you tomorrow so you can come to the funeral. Please dear ones, you must leave now. You are not safe in this house, anymore." He said. Eric walked in and took Sookie with him. Pam walked in and took Hadley. As they left Eric ordered the guards to stay and help Fintan with whatever he needed and to meet him at his house in Shreveport tomorrow.

Tonight they would mourn for the great women that raised Sookie, Hadley and Jason, Adele Stackhouse.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to add a cliffy but decided that Gran deserved the last line. Next chapter we will find out why Mr. Cataliades had not mention the contract to the Queen or did he. What is Sookie to tell her friends about the sudden dissapearance of Jason at Gran's funeral? Sookie's life will be threatened again...trouble magnet.**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews and alerts. Let me know what you think :)**


	16. Truths, secrets and lies

**Chapter 16 – Truths, secrets and lies**

The night went slow for everyone. Sookie and Hadley did nothing, but mourn the loss of Gran. It was as if time had stopped moving for them. The feelings that Eric was getting from Sookie were pain, rage and a terrible sadness. Eric knew there was nothing he could do make her feel better. He instructed Pam to care for Hadley. She had cried too much and lost a lot of blood. He knew Hadley was a young vampire and would need more blood than they did.

"Eric, what if the Queen calls her, she is her child after all." Pam said.

"She will not do such a thing. She knows without a doubt she has committed a terrible offence towards the fae. It is in her best interest to let Hadley be." Eric said.

"When are you going to inform the Council what happened?" Pam asked. Eric smirked.

"They already know." Eric said and walked towards his room with Sookie in his arms. She looked like a doll. He removed her clothes and laid her in bed. He got the water running and came for her. He washed her body and spoke to her in his old language. He pressed tender kisses as he spoke to her knowing hearing his voice comforted her a little.

Sookie was deep in thought. The loss of Gran she would endure, because that's would gran would've wanted for her to be strong and keep her head high. As for what happened to Jason, she wouldn't let that go unpunished neither the torture Eric had endure. The Queen was going to pay.

"I want revenge Eric." She said as he got her ready for bed. Eric stopped in front of her unsure of what she had just said. "I want her to suffer as I have suffered and I want her to beg for her final death for what she has done to my family." She added. Eric sat on the bed and pulled her over to his lap.

"Dear one you are hurt, I understand, but we must be careful. The Council will not let go of this unpunished I assure you." He said as he looked upon her eyes. She shook her head. He let out an unnecessary sigh. He locked the door so they could have some privacy and to ensure Hadley didn't hear anything.

"We will I promise, but you must not speak of this in front of your cousin do you understand. It won't happen right away, but soon. I promise." He kissed her forehead. She pressed an appreciative kiss on his lips. He laid them under the covers and stared at the ceiling.

"Tomorrow night, we will resume your training." Eric told her. She knew why he was talking about her training. She needed to be strong and so she would be.

The next day she woke late around mid afternoon. Pam had left some clothes for her, it wasn't what she usually wore, but it would have to do. Eric's house wasn't equipped for humans, asides from the huge bathroom. The kitchen was very small and only had a fridge and a microwave. She was hungry. She heard the doorbell rang and she scanned the area with her mind.

Now that she had had more of Eric's blood it was easier for her to pick up on the brains. She knew for a fact that it was Alrik and Keila. She opened the door and both of them bowed to her.

"Miss Stackhouse can we come in?" Keila asked. Sookie stepped aside and came in. Alrik handed Tina to Sookie. She petted her cat and asked her to forgive her for forgetting about her. Alrik told Sookie he had taken care of her and Sookie thanked him. They brought food for her and her clothes packed.

"What else do you required from your house?" Keila asked.

Sookie thought of everything she had left there. She would want to go through everything herself, but Gran had asked her to stay away. She asked Keila if it would be too much to ask if they packed everything that was in the rooms and the pictures that were on the wall.

"We packed everything and have it in storage for you. We meant if you needed anything this instant?" Keila asked. Sookie shook her head. Sookie offered them something to eat, but they had already eaten, they excused themselves and stood outside guarding the house. Her grandfather appeared in front of her just as she had finished eating. She went straight to him and hugged him. They sat at the living room.

"Sookie, I know you are hurting, but there are important things we must speak of." Fintan said. Sookie cleared her tears away and nodded.

"Jason and Hadley?" Sookie asked. He nodded.

"Among others." He said. He stood up and began pacing at the living room. "Sookie it was Jason's choice. He asked Harlen to turn him, don't judge his decision and we all feel bad for Hadley. We didn't get to her in time. We were too late and it is because of that that we have change many things among our family." Fintan said.

"Like what?" Sookie asked.

"For beginners you have been assigned a guardian, she is your cousin. She will introduce herself when the need arises. Her name is Claudine and she is full fae." Fintan said. Sookie nodded.

"What does full fae mean, is she different than me?" Sookie asked. Fintan nodded and sat next to her and took her hands in his.

"You have a very small amount of fae in you, but even then you have the spark, something Jason and Hadley lack of. However, Hadley was able to pass it on." Fintan explained. Sookie frowned. "It is not my secret to tell Sookie. She will in time and if she does not it is because she is trying to protect him. You must let her come to terms with what she is and what she wants. Don't push her." Sookie nodded.

"What is going to happen to the Queen?" Sookie asked.

"We haven't decided yet, my father, your great grandfather is a member of the Council and they are aware of what happened. They haven't decided what action to take." Fintan told her. She sighed and stood up.

"I want her to pay for what she did to my family and to my bonded. I want revenge." Sookie said.

"Sookie you must control your temper, it is not good for you to unleash this feelings. You remember what happened last night at the Queen's. You need to control yourself or you could hurt someone. The training with your bonded will help." Sookie took a deep breath and went back to sit on the sofa.

"Sookie did your gran ask you not to go back to your house?" Fintan asked her.

"Yes, but she didn't tell me why." Sookie answered.

"I will tell you why, but you must promise me you will listen to everything I have to say and understand that this is for your protection. Your life Sookie is very precious to many of us." He said and waited for her response. She took another deep breath and nodded.

"This has to do with your birth and with the dead of your parents." Fintan explained and Sookie gasped.

"It's time you learn a little bit about your heritage. There are three kind of fae. The water fae, the sky fae and the fae of the forest, we are from the sky fae and you descend from us, but you Sookie have something from all three." Sookie thought this was very interesting.

"Your mother had been very sick during your pregnancy and when she was about to give birth to you she got very sick. I knew she was going to die, even with the help of doctors and medicine. I called a favor and we took your mother to the fae realm and you were born there with the help of many of us and other beings." Fintan said. Sookie's eyes watered. Even when she had recently met him he had cared a lot for her family to even take her mother to god knows where to save them both.

"What happened next?" She asked. Fintan smiled.

"You were born with a little bit of magic, you were the most beautiful fae child we have ever seen. I was allowed to pick your name. When I was little I used to wonder into the forests and was grounded several times. We all were supposed to be bound to our worlds and so I was not supposed to wonder away from the sky fae, but I have always been curious. I found a flower once that only blooms where fae of the forest live close by and is very rare. The name of the flower is Sookie it has a very sweet smell and that is the name I picked for you." Fintan explained.

"Thank you," Sookie said. He nodded and continue with the story.

"You were blessed with magic and your god mother gave you your mind reading gift. We were all happy with your birth. We took you and your mother back, but once you left the fae realm a war broke within the three races." Fintan said.

"Why? Was it because I was expected to live there?" She asked.

"Yes, the water fae didn't approve of your leaving and the fae of the forest wanted to claim you. Father told them it was better for you to live your normal life and if at maturity you had the spark it was up to you to decide what kind of life you were to live. Up until some point everyone had agreed. When you turned eight, the water fae insisted on us to bring you back. Brandon the prince of the water fae asked Father for your hand in marriage and of course Father denied it. Brandon only seeks to have more power, he decided he would take matters into his own hands. He sent two of his loyal subjects and they are the ones who caused your parent's accident." Fintan said. Sookie stared at the floor. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't get upset with her great grandfather, he didn't know this Brandon would react like that.

"What happened to this Brandon?" Sookie asked.

"He lives and he is looking for you. Your god mother casted a spell over your house to conceal you, but the spell had to be bound to someone and so she chose your grandmother. Brandon can sense you because his magic is in you. However, now that you have consumed vampire blood it would be harder for him to find you, but if you were to return to your house, it would be easier for him to find you. Your magic lingers there and your scent as well. We cannot kill Brandon for he is a prince and we cannot prove it was him who killed your parents. They all want you Sookie, but it is your life and you should decide what you want to do." Fintan told her. She didn't think her life had been so complicated until recently. Her family and friends it seemed had done everything they could to protect her.

"Is that why you approve of Eric being with me?" She asked. He nodded.

"It seems our family line will be saved by the beings we hate the most. Vampires." He said.

"Do you want me to go to the fae realm to meet your family or my family rather?" She asked. He shook his head.

"It is not safe for you to be there now. If the rest of my family wants to meet you, they will find you with our spark." Sookie nodded. She wondered what the fae realm was like. She smiled weakly at her grandfather.

"The funeral?" She asked.

"It is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. Your boss Sam Merlotte offered his business for people to gather there and mourn with you. If you decide to go there during the day Keila and Alrik will stay with you." She hugged him again.

"Thank you grandfather." She said. He kissed her forehead and left. There was so much to think about. Her life was too complicated. She wanted to learn more about the spark and what it entailed. What would Eric say about it? It wasn't long after he woke.

Tina was roaming freely around the house, learning the environment. A smell caught her attention and she sauntered over to the room where it was coming from. A loud hiss followed by a Swedish loud voice broke Sookie's and Eric's attention. They walked into Pam's room. Hadley had Tina against her protectively and Pam was hissing at Tina. Tina was hissing right back stretching her paw to get at Pam.

"Pamela!" Eric bellowed. Pam turned around to look at Eric.

"That is Sookie's pet she is welcome into this house. She will not be harmed." Eric warned her.

"Then tell her to stay the fuck away from my shoes or she will lose her paws. Look what she did to my favorite pumps." Pam raised a pair of pink pumps and the straps were all chewed on. Sookie and Hadley couldn't stop themselves and started laughing. Sookie took Tina from Hadley.

"Tina, don't come to this room again or this nice lady will drain you." As if Tina understood she jumped from Sookie's arms and ran down the hall to Eric's room.

"Smart cat." Eric said, however Pam was still pissed off.

"Just buy another pair Pam what is the big deal?" Hadley asked.

"You wouldn't understand. These were my favorite pumps. I cannot replace them with others that look the same, because they wouldn't be the same." Pam said. Hadley and Sookie shrugged and let Pam to rant by herself.

Sookie was ready to start her training. They were both outside in the back of his house. Pam took Hadley with her to Fangtasia.

"Do you know what is the spark in the fae?" Sookie asked as he set up everything they needed for training.

"I heard of it. It means the magic that flows within the fae awakes and gives special strength or power to the fae who has it. Why do you ask dear one?" He said starting at her.

"Grandfather says I have it." Sookie said. Eric's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded. He ran to her at vampire spend and lifted her and twirled around with her. She laughed like a loon.

"Put me down." She said giggling. She took deep breaths.

"You know what that means Sookie?" He asked. She shook her head. "It means when you ascend, when you hit maturity you will stop aging and you will become immortal." He said. She stared at him for a long time. She couldn't digest everything she had learned, not now.

Eric and Sookie trained for many hours until Sookie had been exhausted. By the time they finished, Sookie had been able to wield a pair of blades and fought with Eric for a while. He took her to bed and let her rest.

Eric called Bobby and asked him for status on his house. Bobby told him, they couldn't move there yet, but they would be able to in a couple of days. Bobby requested from the contractors to be done as soon as possible. Eric ordered Bobby to talk to the contractors and to request that the kitchen and the rooms be done first and that they were able to seal the house the rest could be done later. What Eric wanted was to move there.

Eric was already in bed with Sookie, but dawn wasn't near yet. He just stared at her for the longest time. He wanted to tell her everything that was going through his head, but he couldn't. He couldn't risk his plans. His phone rang.

"Eric Northman," He answered since he didn't recognize the number.

"Niall," Sookie's great grandfather said.

"Prince," Eric greeted.

"Sheriff," Niall said. "The Council has agreed to grant your request. We never spoke of this." Niall warned.

"I understand." Eric said and Niall hung up. He kissed Sookie on her cheeks. She turned around and landed on his body. She started moving against him and moaned.

"Eric…I need you." She said. Eric wouldn't deny her anything. He started kissing her soft lips and she claimed his with desperation. Eric felt the lust emanating from Sookie and that fueled his own. He ripped off her clothes and his and in mere seconds they were both naked. He pressed mouth open kisses to her body and her scent stronger as ever invaded his senses. She yanked him back by his hair and pushed him and she landed on top of him. She rode him hard. When they were about to finish he moved them and he was atop her. He removed himself from her and went down to taste her.

"Sookie…" He said with that dark husky voice and it drove her wild with need for him. She was panting and the wicked things he did to her only sent her lust into frenzy. She moaned and squirmed under him.

"Please Eric…" She implored. He stared at her droopy eyes.

"Please what?" He asked teasing her with two fingers inside of her.

"I need you inside of me…please don't leave me now." She begged. He knew this night was not for teasing. His eyes changed and instead of the heated gaze he had, all she saw was total adoration. He hovered and kissed her passionately and tenderly as she wanted. He entered her again, but his thrusts were slower, but hard. She whimpered every time he thrusted back in to her. They kissed for a long time and when he sensed she was close he bit her. She screamed as she climaxed and felt how good it had been for him. She felt what her blood made him feel, how good it was for him when he drank from her. Like when she ate her favorite ice cream. He licked her wounds and kissed her softly. He rolled them over and she rested on top of him. She cried in silent until sleep took her.

The next day she left Eric's house during the day with Keila and Alrik. They had a black SUV. They drove her to Merlotte's and from there they would walk to the cemetery. When Sookie arrived she was greeted by gran's friends and some of hers. No one asked her why she wasn't at her house. They must think she couldn't be there by herself. Hoyt was the one who approached her about Jason.

"He is not feeling well and he won't be here today. It was too much for him." Sookie said. She said it loud enough so that people wouldn't bother her. Sam came next and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry cher, we are all here for you." Sam told her. She nodded, but didn't say anything. The rest of the afternoon she spend with Tara and Lafayette. She told him she was moving over with her vampire and gave them her phone number. As she was talking to them she felt the tingling of a dark mind, approaching. She shivered.

"What is it sweetie?" Tara asked. Sookie turned her head trying to catch the mind that was bothering her, but she couldn't find it.

"Nothing." She said. They all walked to the cemetery, the service was brief, but it was nice. Friends of her gran passed to say a few words of how much gran was appreciated. Sookie said a few words of appreciation to everyone who was there. She stood there for awhile and the people started leaving. Some stayed.

"Honey, you can come and stay with us." Arlene offered. Sookie smiled and shook her head.

"Thank you Arlene that's sweet of you, but I'm staying with my boyfriend. He'll take care of me, don't worry. I will be fine." Sookie said with a shaky voice.

"I didn't know you have a boyfriend." Arlene said. Sookie smiled.

"You should see him. He is the hottest vamp I've seen." Lafayette bragged. Tara laughed.

"Sookie!" Arlene said surprised. Sookie blushed. The dark thoughts started flowing through her mind and she got scared for a second. She started walking backwards staring at her friends. It was one of them, but she couldn't tell who. She tried to run away, but a pair of strong arms held her in place.

"Sook, what's wrong?" Renee asked her. Now that they were touching she knew it was him.

"I'm just…sad you know." She said. She stared at Keila, praying she would come to her rescue. Keila frowned when she saw in Sookie the scared look on Sookie's face.

"Sookie we have to go." Keila said. Sookie nodded and tried to step away from Renee, but he didn't let her go. Keila and Alrik couldn't change in front of the other people. Sookie wrestled with him. Arlene, Tara and Lafayette were shocked and couldn't move.

"It was you all this time. It was you who muttered all those women." Sookie accused. "Why?" Arlene shook her head in denial.

"They were sinners like you. You must die and pay for your sins. Your death will wash them away." Renee said taking out a knife, but that didn't scare Sookie. She duck in time and kicked his shin. He was surprised by her strength because the pain he felt could only mean his shin was broken. "Bitch!" He yelled. Sookie was strong due to the latest infusion of Eric's blood. Sookie pushed him and he landed not three feet away from her. She was enraged as she saw all his memories flash through his mind. Those women didn't deserve to die. She jumped on top of him and starting hitting him right and left.

Alrik ran over to Sookie and pulled her off of him. Keila had already called the police and was pointing a gun at Renee. Lafayette was holding Arlene who was freaking out. Suddenly Arlene hit Lafayette and she ran towards Keila. Everything happened so fast Arlene fought with Keila over the gun, but Keila was stronger than Arlene. Renee kicked Keila from the floor and she fell, the sound of a gunshot sounded and everyone screamed.

"Mr. Cataliades tell me again why I was not informed of this contract." The Queen asked. Tonight was the usual day he met with the Queen to review of new dealings in her area.

"I did inform you your majesty. I told you I had drafted a contract for Eric Northman for one of his employees. You dismissed it after I offer to show you a copy." Mr. Cataliades said. The Queen smirked.

"Yes I do remember. However you fucking failed to mention it was for a telepath." She yelled.

"I didn't know that was of concern to you." Mr. Cataliades said. She huffed and let her meeting room. Diantha chuckled.

"Goodoneuncle." She said. He smiled too. Gladiola just shook her head.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you again for your wonderful reviews. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	17. Sookie's Tests

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'm back, I have a few health issues, but I love my stories and here is an update. **

**Last on Gran's punishment:**

_Alrik ran over to Sookie and pulled her off of him. Keila had already called the police and was pointing a gun at Renee. Lafayette was holding Arlene who was freaking out. Suddenly Arlene hit Lafayette and she ran towards Keila. Everything happened so fast Arlene fought with Keila over the gun, but Keila was stronger than Arlene. Renee kicked Keila from the floor and she fell, the sound of a gunshot sounded and everyone screamed._

_"Mr. Cataliades tell me again why I was not informed of this contract." The Queen asked. Tonight was the usual day he met with the Queen to review of new dealings in her area._

_"I did inform you your majesty. I told you I had drafted a contract for Eric Northman for one of his employees. You dismissed it after I offer to show you a copy." Mr. Cataliades said. The Queen smirked._

_"Yes I do remember. However you fucking failed to mention it was for a telepath." She yelled._

_"I didn't know that was of concern to you." Mr. Cataliades said. She huffed and let her meeting room. Diantha chuckled._

_"Goodoneuncle." She said. He smiled too. Gladiola just shook her head._

**Chapter 17 – Sookie's test**

Renee screamed harder when he felt the bullet hit his leg. Arlene was crying and Keila took that moment to push Arlene away forcefully. Tara ran towards Arlene and held her down.

"You are a disgusting bastard, you killed Maudette and Dawn. Why?" Arlene asked shaking with rage. She felt dirty, how could she lived with this man for so long and not know he was a monster. Renee couldn't speak and he shot a glare of hatred towards Arlene. Andy Bellefleur and Sheriff Bud Dearborn arrived at the scene.

"What is happening here?" Bud asked Andy had his weapon drawn. Keila stood up and showed them her batch. Alrik escorted Sookie away from the suspect. Keila related the events to the Sheriff and they took Renee into custody in an ambulance. Andy cuffed Arlene for attempting on Renee's life. Sookie begged Keila and Alrik to take Sookie to the police station. Sookie's cell phone rang, she sighed and answered.

"Sookie, Sookie are you okay?" It was Eric his voice anxious and he was upset. He knew something had gone wrong. He felt Sookie's fear and adrenaline rush.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm at the police station. Can you come when the sun goes down?" She asked. She gave him the details and waited for him. Sookie told Arlene that she was going to find a way to get her out of this. Sookie called Sam and explained what happened, but Tara and Lafayette had already explained. Sam told her that Tara was going to stay with the kids. Sookie knew it was only matter of moments before Social Services took them away. She wanted to avoid that at all costs and hoped that Eric could help.

Just after dark Eric showed up with the lawyer. Sookie ran to him and begged him to help Arlene. Eric kissed the top of her head and shook his head.

"Someone tried to kill you at your gran's funeral and you are worried about someone else." He said. He didn't know if he should be upset at her. "Don't worry my little trouble maker I will take care of everything." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and walked over to talk to Bud. Eric did take care of everything. He paid Arlene's bail and the lawyer promised to take care of the rest. The lawyer assured Sookie that it shouldn't be any problem since Arlene didn't have any previous record. She was probably going to do some work for the county.

Sookie and Eric drove back to his house and Keila and Alrik followed them.

"Are you sure I can do this?" Hadley asked Pam looking down at herself. Pam had gotten clothes for Hadley so that she could work at Fangtasia helping Pam. Hadley was wearing a black corset and black tight leather pants with red stilettos. Pam did her hair too. Hadley couldn't believe that was her. She had never dressed that way or wore that much make up.

"I look like a whore." Hadley said.

"I know you look like me. Believe me I don't like this either, but we have to dress like this when we work there." Pam said and kissed Hadley's cheek.

"You said Sookie works there too, does she dress like this too?" Hadley asked. Pam smiled.

"Not exactly, she is allowed to wear other colors because she is our mistress now." Pam sighed.

"You don't like Sookie, do you?" Hadley asked as she noticed how Pam said mistress with disdain.

"What's not to like, but your little cousin has stirred enough trouble for my master. Don't get me wrong, we were bored until she showed up one night at our bar. I just don't like my master to get tangled in trouble. Now let's go before we are late." Pam said and started walking away. Tina peeked from Eric's room and as soon as she saw Pam she ran inside.

"That's right hide in my master's room. I'll know if you go into in my room fur ball." Pam threatened. Hadley couldn't stop laughing.

When Eric and Sookie got home they sat at his living room. Sookie had already told Eric everything that happened.

"How was your mind reading?" Eric asked.

"You mean at the funeral?" Sookie asked. Eric nodded.

"I'm just asking because last time you had my blood you said it was easier for you. Did you experience anything out of place?" Eric questioned. Sookie lay against his hard chest.

"No, but I did notice something I had not noticed before." She said.

"What is that dear one?" Eric asked as he traced circles on her belly.

"Sam's mind is like Keila's and Alrik's which is odd." Sookie said.

"That is because he is like them Sookie." Sookie shot up right and stared at Eric in disbelief.

"What are they?" She asked.

"They are shifters, they can shift into any kind of animal, some are able to shift into one animal and others like Sam can shift into any kind of animal he chooses. Keila and Alrik can shift into tigers only." Eric explained.

"Holly shit! you are not joking are you?" She asked. He chuckled and shook his head. "No wonder, I mean I can read their thoughts, but they are not as clear as humans. I can feel a different vibe from them." Sookie said.

"What about us?" Eric asked. Sookie thought best how to phrase.

"Is like an empty bubble, but all of you are different." Sookie said.

"Explain?" He asked.

"Okay so yours is the biggest bubble of the three and I could hear some kind of buzzing coming from yours. I don't know if it's because of the blood exchanges, but I think if we were in Fangtasia where there is more vamps I could still be able to tell which one is yours. Pam's is a little bit bigger than Hadley's, however, they have something that yours doesn't have." She said. He frowned. He pulled her to him and kissed her cheek.

"Their mind has some kind of color to it and yours is just like see through. I have no clue what this means." She said.

"I'm intrigued by all this. I wonder if we were at Fangtasia what else you would be able to see from the other vamps. Are you up for training?" He asked. She nodded.

"When well I see Jason?" She asked.

"You can't see him Sookie, he will have a hard time to restrain himself. Your scent is very alluring since you are fae and he will want to drink from you. It would be hard for both of you. I'm hoping Harlen doesn't take him to Fangtasia. I'm sorry Sookie, but it would be long before you see him. It's for your own good and his own. It will hurt him if he hurt you." Eric explained. Silent tears made their way down her cheeks. He wiped the tears away and headed for training.

The next week Sookie trained mostly during the night with Eric. Pam also trained with Hadley on restraining herself from drinking from humans and educated her more on the vampire ways. Tina and Pam would occasionally find each other on the house, but Tina was smart enough to run to Eric's side, which Sookie found strange.

Sookie did go one night to Fangtasia to try and see what else she could find from other vamps asides from the different size of the bubbles she didn't find anything interesting. One day in the morning she decided to confront Keila and Alrik about what they were. For the most part they were nice to her and did share what it was like for them. She also shared her secret with them. She had explained to Eric that it could be useful for them to know and Eric agreed.

In the afternoons she would train her mind reading with them and how far she could hear them or feel their brain pattern. She noticed however that Eric was hiding something from her. She tried to ask him what it was, but he said he would tell her when it was time. Eric of course knew what she was doing during the day with Keila and Alrik and that afternoon he had a surprise for her. I was just after dark and she was still training with them. She had not tried to read them in their animal form. She was wearing shorts and small top. She was in the back yard concentrating in finding their brains when she heard a very loud growl and she found another brain pattern. One she had not felt before.

She froze, the thing whatever it was, was approaching her fast. She turned to the side and saw the biggest black wolf she had ever seen. It had orange glowing eyes and his monstrous fangs were glistening and he was drooling. The wolf was downright scary.

'_she looks tasty, I'll start with her legs, just a small bite..'_

Holly hell and Sookie ran inside her house, she bumped into something hard and she jumped at him knowing darn well it was Eric. Eric started laughing uncontrollably. Keila and Alrik came inside (in their human naked form) next and they were laughing too. They passed the wolf as if he was their puppy. The wolf kept staring at her with pure hunger for her legs she was sure of it. She was scared of both things that she could hear this animals' mind and that it was a freaking huge wolf.

"Calm down Sookie he is not going to hurt you." Eric said as he tried to calm her erratic heart which Sookie thought had left her body and was running somewhere far away from her, because she couldn't catch her breath.

"He wants to bite my legs. I heard him Eric he is thinking of taking just a small bite." That stop the laughing from everyone and Keila and Alrik left. The wolf lowered his head.

"Leave, Sookie I'll talk to Alcide." Eric snarled. Sookie laughed.

"That thing has a name?" Sookie asked.

"He is a Werewolf Sookie." Eric said. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not going anywhere, you did this just to test me didn't you?" Sookie glared at him. Eric nodded. Alcide trotted over to her. Sookie just as a precaution stood behind Eric.

"She is mine!" Eric said growling at the wolf. Alcide shifted to his naked human form. Sookie surveyed the huge man and then she covered her eyes. He was a very handsome and muscular man with shaggy hair and green eyes. She shouldn't be ogling other man in front of Eric.

"Jesus Christ do you mind?" Sookie asked. Eric and Alcide chuckled.

"She is funny and cute and I don't give a damn she is yours." Alice said staring at the delectable young woman hiding behind Eric. Eric growled at Alcide.

"Don't forget who I am, she is my bonded." Eric snarled. Alcide gulped. Well that changed things didn't it?

"Apologies Sheriff." Alcide said. Eric hated that the Weres thought they were higher in the food chain so to speak. Eric told Alcide were the bathroom was so he could at least cover himself with a towel. Sookie heard Hadley and Pam laughing and she knew they had also seen the naked man.

"Sookie, it's okay." Eric said. She stood in front of him and hit him on his chest.

"He scared the shit out of me, don't do that again." Sookie warned, "…or I'll bind you with silver while you sleep, got it _Sheriff?"_ She drawled. She went to sit at his leather sofa and tried to calm down. She covered her face with her hand. Eric sat next to her and kissed her neck slowly, she started moaning.

"Will you forgive me?" He asked as he pressed more kisses to her neck, her shoulder, her jaw and her cheeks.

"Mmmm, maybe. You need to make it up to me." She said. She heard someone clearing their throat and she opened her eyes. Alcide was standing in front of them.

"I didn't mean to scare you I'm sorry, Eric just wanted you to see if you could read my mind and to see if you could detect my brain since we are different from other shifters." Alcide explained. Sookie nodded.

"I'll see you at Fangtasia." Eric said and Alcide understood he was dismissed. Alcide walked away wishing that Eric would hire him to protect any of his blondes all three of them were pretty and then he remembered one of them could read his mind. He walked to his truck and changed quickly before anybody saw him.

"What else is out there?" Sookie asked Eric. However, Eric wasn't having any of her questions tonight. He pulled her over to his lap and devoured her with kisses. He had another surprise for her tonight. He wanted to finish what they had started.

"Sookie, will you bind yourself to me…forever?" Eric asked. She was straddling him and staring at his beautiful face. He wasn't in any pain as the other two times when they had shared blood. He was asking her to finish their bond. He wanted to be special and not an emergency. Tonight was the perfect night. The moon was glowing a beautiful color and was huge above on the sky. The weather was nice and outside the chant of nature surrounded them.

Eric stared at his beautiful princess wishing he could read her mind. Would she change her mind? They had been experiencing with their passion now that they had exchange blood twice and every time they were together it was more passionate than before. She was so beautiful, strong and breakable at the same time. He was afraid of something happening to her and lose her. She had awakened new feelings in him that he thought had been lost forever.

He had an intense passion towards her, for her. Everything they did together was with uncontrollable passion, fight, love, play and so many other things. When he woke and saw her in his bed he felt as though the world would stop to see them together. She had learned so much during her training and he loved the way she moved, her movement were choreographed as if she was a ballerina and fighting was but a dance at which she was performing only for his eyes to see. She was mesmerizing and she deserved everything and he would give her whatever her heart desired.

Sookie saw how Eric had been looking at her for some days now as if an awe. Sometimes she had caught him regarding her as if he couldn't believe what he was looking at. Her heart would beat erratically when she had caught his gaze at those times. She felt butterflies in her stomach and she wondered if that feeling would ever go away, she didn't want it to go away.

"Tonight?" She asked. He nodded. She leaned closer and kissed his full lips with earnest as if she would never get a chance ever again. His hands caged her in and returned the kiss with the same passion. For long moments all they did was just kiss every inch of their faces, it was just downright beautiful and unforgettable. He stood up with her wrapped around him and took flight, he arrived at an empty property. There was a small lake nearby and a beautiful garden close by. He lowered their bodies to the ground and he never removed his gaze from hers. She hadn't even noticed where they were and she didn't care that they were out in the open.

He removed his clothes slowly letting her take in every inch of his body with her searing gaze. He leered above her and claimed her waiting lips. They were soft as rose petals and sweet. He was indeed enchanted by this gorgeous creature and he liked it, he liked belonging to this amazing creature. Sookie rolled them over and removed her few items of clothing as Eric devoured her with his dark gaze. She lowered her scorching body to his cold one. They kissed fiercely with passion and eagerness to satisfy each other.

She was underneath him and he was licking her wet core lazily as his fingers thrusted inside of her slowly making her body hotter than ever before. She squirmed and whimpered at his touch and he enjoyed every single little noise she made. She was singing her love for him with her voice, her breaths and her beating heart. He knelt on the ground and brought her to him, she wrapped around him fitting easily into his body and his arms. He lowered her slowly to his hard erection and they started moving in sync as they kissed. Their thrusts slow, their kisses loving and passionate, their touch slow and tender. At that moment nothing could have been better than that. Eric started kissing his way down to her neck and as he did Sookie mimics his movements. They both kissed each other's neck and before biting into each other a single word dropped fell from their lips.

"Mine!" They both drank eagerly from each other. They both felt how their bond formed stronger, their love making intensified by the exchange of blood and Sookie's body grew even hotter, she felt as if at any moment she would combust into flames. Eric felt Sookie's unnatural warm surrounding him, invading him. Her scent assaulted him in ways he didn't thought possible, it wasn't just in his lungs anymore, it possessed every inch of his body.

They let go at the same time sensing they had drank too much, but enough their pace didn't increase instead they stared at each other once again and sealed their bond with a hot searing kiss. There were no words that needed to be uttered to express how they felt for each other. Their bodies spoke what their lips could not express at that moment.

Eric increased their pace and she threw her head back arching her chest so that he could kiss her breasts. She wanted to feel him everywhere. She held to him by sinking her nails into his strong shoulders. She was rewarded with kisses and nips from him. He sucked and nibble on her soft flesh and as he was about to climax due to her strong orgasm he bit her once more on her breast. They both roared as their passion was fulfilled and their love had consumed them both under the light of the glowing moon.

Pam had promise Hadley she would teach her true pleasure and since that night Fangtasia was closed Pam decided to make her good on her promise. Hadley thought that Sophie was a good lover, but Pam was even better.

Sookie and Eric lingered on the ground without saying a word for a long time, adjusting to their new feelings and touching each other when suddenly Eric froze. He picked her up without saying a word and took them inside the house just behind the lake. He opened the house by inserting a code and the scan of his finger. He dragged Sookie to a room so fast it had been a blur. Sookie didn't even have time to look at the house.

Dark shadows surrounded Eric's house far enough for Sookie to know, but Eric felt them.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Get dress, quickly." He commanded and he was in his closet in a flash pulling Sookie along with him. "Now I will tell you what I have been hiding. You must come with me." Eric said. Sookie nodded. "Fighting gear." Eric said and Sookie understood what he meant. She dressed in jeans, put on a shirt and a black leather Jacket. Sookie wanted to ask him how on earth did he have clothes for her here, but stopped when she saw two doors sliding in the closet and saw all the weapons. He nodded to her and she strapped on a pair of blades to her back, two smaller blades on her boots and took several throwing stars inside her jacket pockets.

Eric knelt in front of her and verified she was fully loaded.

"Eric you are scaring me," She said.

"You need to be afraid Sookie, what is coming is not something I can protect you of. Listen to me, do not hold back and whatever you do, do not show them your fear. I want you to fight them like I have shown you, use everything you have learned. Do you understand?" He asked, his voice strained. She gulped hard and loaded her gun with silver bullets.

"I'm ready," She said and he felt she was. This was her last test, but would she pass. Was Eric being too hard on her? No, she needed to be strong, because what lay ahead for them was not going to be easy and she needed to be prepared.

They stepped outside the house and stood at the same spot where they had finished their bond. Sookie felt the creatures then. They were dark creatures, and she could feel the power oozing from them, as well as the evil that possessed them.

"How many?" Eric asked her. She concentrated and surveyed the area.

"Seven," She said as she arranged her throwing stars in one hand and held a blade in another.

"At least she knows how to count, but can she fight?" A dark shadow approached her very fast, but he wasn't even as fast as Eric. Sookie hit him and at the same time she throw her stars hitting each one of them. She just wanted to make a point of showing them, she knew where each one of them was.

"You missed one," a woman's dark voice said as she stepped out of the water.

"Why don't you check again?" Sookie asked. The woman looked down at herself and saw the star encrusted on her thick armor. She lifted her gaze to Sookie trying to use her unique power on her, but Sookie didn't respond. The woman approached her and sniffed Sookie.

"You are different," The woman said.

"Do we get to snack on her?" A playful and velvety voice asked.

"Just try," Sookie said in a threatening voice. The shadow approached her at vampire speed and Sookie stabbed him.

"You missed," he said.

"I was not aiming for your heart," She smiled wickedly at him. "I'm sure Eric wouldn't like me for me to kill his children." Sookie removed the blade from his body. "Anyone else want to try and bite me and I will cut off your head. I'm Eric's bonded." She declared. They fell to their knees. "That's what I thought," She said and stood next to Eric.

Eric watched amazed as his bonded took on his lethal children. He was proud of her, very proud. "How do you know they are mine Sookie?" He asked.

"I can feel them just I like I can feel Pam making out with Hadley," Sookie answered winking at him. Eric raised his eyebrows. Now they were ready to take on the Queen.


	18. Revenge

**Last on Gran's Punishment**

_"Seven," She said as she arranged her throwing stars in one hand and held a blade in another._

_"At least she knows how to count, but can she fight?" A dark shadow approached her very fast, but he wasn't even as fast as Eric. Sookie hit him and at the same time she throw her stars hitting each one of them. She just wanted to make a point of showing them, she knew where each one of them was._

_"You missed one," a woman's dark voice said as she stepped out of the water._

_"Why don't you check again?" Sookie asked. The woman looked down at herself and saw the star encrusted on her thick armor. She lifted her gaze to Sookie trying to use her unique power on her, but Sookie didn't respond. The woman approached her and sniffed Sookie._

_"You are different," The woman said._

_"Do we get to snack on her?" A playful and velvety voice asked._

_"Just try," Sookie said in a threatening voice. The shadow approached her at vampire speed and Sookie stabbed him._

_"You missed," he said._

_"I was not aiming for your heart," She smiled wickedly at him. "I'm sure Eric wouldn't like me for me to kill his children." Sookie removed the blade from his body. "Anyone else want to try and bite me and I will cut off your head. I'm Eric's bonded." She declared. They fell to their knees. "That's what I thought," She said and stood next to Eric._

_Eric watched amazed as his bonded took on his lethal children. He was proud of her, very proud. "How do you know they are mine Sookie?" He asked._

_"I can feel them just I like I can feel Pam making out with Hadley," Sookie answered winking at him. Eric raised his eyebrows. Now they were ready to take on the Queen._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18 - Revenge**

Sookie was curious as to how Eric's children were able to get into the states carrying so many weapons. It wasn't like they were carrying automatics or anything, but an axe that size was sure to arouse suspicion at the airport. She couldn't hold her curiosity and she questioned Eric.

"They have their ways little one," he said which annoyed her no end. One day she was going to find out his secrets.

"Did you invite them over for a party or something?" She asked. Sookie was sure their presence here was not for an official presentation.

"A party you will sit out lover," Eric said. Sookie knew exactly what he was talking about.

"No," she replied hastily. "Don't you dare take this from me, it is my right," she argued.

"Sookie, I don't want you to get hurt. You are mine and I will avenge your family," he said.

"I'm not a little doll you will use for display when it suits you, if you leave me out of this you will not see me again. I'm yours, but you are mine and don't think for one minute that I will wait home for you to come back with her head as a present. I will not," she bellowed. Eric's fangs ran out as she screamed at him, but he knew darn well she wouldn't be scared of him, and yet he couldn't stop his fangs for running down at her threat of leaving him.

"There is another reason and I cannot tell you," he said frustrated .

"I don't care. I'm going or this is over," she warned. He heard a small chuckle and he turned around to see who was. He couldn't see because their heads were lowered, but he knew that sound.

"Lover, I will be very upset if you get hurt," he said.

"I got you out of there, I'm not alone and you have trained me well. I know how to defend myself, I'm going with you," she said putting her foot down. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but Siren stays with you as your shadow and…that is not a negotiation," he spat. Her eyes furrowed. Siren stood up and approached Sookie.

"It will be an honor to protect you Mistress," Siren said. She was a tall woman, but Sookie couldn't make out her figure as she was covered in black and thick armor, but her eyes, were the most beautiful thing Sookie had ever seen. They were like two gray jewels incrusted on her, almost hypnotizing.

Eric started pacing back and forth, he already had his plans on how he was going to proceed however, he didn't count with his little fairy tagging along. He would have to change his plans, he didn't want to put Sookie in danger and yet he knew she would be fine. He smirked.

"Are you sure you want to do this lover?" Eric asked.

"Yes," Sookie answered confident and unafraid.

"Very well, then this is what we are going to do…" The rest of the night they spent strategizing. If they were to do this, they had to leave this night and Monday night would be the best opportunity for them to attack the Queen.

* * *

"I don't like this Andre. He is not doing anything, he hasn't called his underlings for aid, and what is he doing?" Sophie-Anne asked. She knew the Viking was planning something; he was a warrior, a very skillful warrior that is why she had chosen him after all. Sophie-Anne had been counting on Eric to ask his most loyal underlings to go against her and she would use that to charge him with treason.

"Do not worry my Queen we will protect you?" Andre assured her.

"What did you hear about her brother?" Sophie asked.

"No one knows anything about him. There are rumors that he was turned by Harlen, but my contacts had not been able to locate either of them," Andre said. The sun began rising and Andre and the Queen retreated for the night not knowing what was going to happen come the night.

* * *

Sookie waited staring at a window, wishing the orange ball will finally take its leave.

"You are ready, do not doubt yourself," Sookie turned to look at the figure standing next to her. She had not seen her before. She was a tall woman, with almond shaped eyes, she was stunningly beautiful.

"Who are you?" Sookie asked.

"I'm Claudine, you are worried. I come to give you advice," The woman approached Sookie slowly and pressed a soft kiss to Sookie's forehead.

"My grandfather told me you would come if I was in trouble," Sookie said. Claudine nodded.

"I'm your fairy godmother," Claudine said. Sookie giggled. "It is not as in your human fairy tales. I come when you need help, you doubt yourself. You will do what is expected of you and much more, you are a Brigant and you will show it tonight, trust your Viking and trust your children, you are the bonded of a powerful Vampire Sookie don't forget that," Claudine said. Sookie took a deep breath.

"Thank you," Sookie said and then Claudine disappeared. Sookie had always honored her human last name, but she began to realize she wasn't just human. She remembered everything her grandfather had told her about her birth. All those beings that intervened in her birth gave a little bit of them for her to survive and gave her a gift. A gift she had hated for many years, but now she realized she had been blessed with those gifts for a reason.

She would use them tonight; she would stand proud and avenge her family. She knew what would happen after the Queen had been disposed of and was nervous for Eric to take the reins of the Kingdom, but she will stand by his side, always.

Pam had been order to stay with Hadley and she had been upset about it, but she understood Eric's reasons behind his request.

The sun finally set and Sookie left the house in New Orleans, alone. She walked towards the Queen's headquarters; she stood outside the door and requested a meeting with the Queen.

"Majesty, Sookie Stackhouse is here to see you, she is alone," the guard said. Andre and Sophie-Anne knew Sookie was not alone. So it was tonight. Andre called all the guards and Sookie was let in, but was asked to wait in the courtyard. The Queen approached her with all her guards flanking her.

"You came alone?" Sophie asked. Sookie smirked.

"Are you that frightened of me?" Sookie asked eyeing the visible guards and hearing the non-visible guards. Sophie had no idea how Sookie's gift worked.

"Just a precaution," Sophie said.

"I told you I'd be back to avenge my family. You have gone too far Sophie-Anne, a kingdom deserves someone fair, and you are far too greedy. Now we can to this the easy way or the hard way," Sookie said. Sophie saw how Sookie was dressed and loaded with weapons. Sookie withdrew her Sais. "In the name of the Brigant family I hereby declare you guilty of endangering my brother and taking my cousins life against her will, you either come with me to be judge by the Council or I will be forced to take you in," Sookie warned.

Sophie laughed. "You really think you can take me little girl, I'm centuries old and I don't see your guard with you tonight or your Viking," Sophie warned. In truth what she wanted to know was where they were, because she knew they were watching, but she couldn't hear anything. Sookie smiled.

"I don't need them to take you. I have a good teacher," Sookie gave Sophie a broad smile. "and I have made other friends," Sookie said and just like that the shadows emerged from their hiding place standing behind Sookie. Andre backed away instantly, pulling Sophie behind him.

"You do know them," Sookie said amused.

"How did you…" but Sophie couldn't even phrase her question. "You cannot command The Seven," Sophie said afraid for the first time in centuries. She had heard of them. The Seven were called, because they were always together and wherever they showed all that was left was carnage and death. Myth said they were all commanders or old battles. They formed a group, but they never responded to anyone's will, they didn't hire themselves out. Their appearances were only a few, but spoken of among vampires. Why were they here? They were protecting her, guarding her, ready to follow her lead, why?

"I do command them," Sookie said confident stepping closer to Sophie "I do believe they are a bit older than you," Sookie winked at her. "Shall I ask again or will you come willingly with me?" Sookie asked. Andre growled at her.

"Over my dead my body," Andre snarled.

"That can be arranged and believe me I have wanted to do that since I met you," Sookie threatened, but stared directly at Sophie who was hiding behind Andre.

"You need a sealed request from the Council," Mr. Cataliades said as he came from behind all the vampires.

"Oh yes I forgot about that, here," Sookie said and pulled the envelope from her black jacket and gave it to Mr. Cataliades.

"I'm afraid majesty that she is right, you are to be taken before the Council," Mr. Cataliades said. Sophie snarled and wondered where the hell was the Viking, why wasn't he here?

"I will not be subdued by this woman. I will not go if you want me you will have to take my by force, guards dispose of them," Sophie cried enraged. Sookie smiled when her guards didn't move. Andre barked at them to do as the Queen ordered, and still they didn't move. Sophie smiled.

"Do you really think you are the only one with friends?" Sophie said with a malevolent smile. "I was hoping you showed because I too have a surprise for you," she snapped her fingers and some vampires and other creatures came from behind her. It was then that the fight broke up.

It was just a blur of movement, but the shadows were too fast Sookie barely moved than the sound of battle cry sounded in the distance. Everyone present knew who it was coming from, Sookie however had never heard it before. Her hair was standing and she could feel her blood pumping fast. Eric arrived, and he wasn't alone, just as the Queen Eric arrived with a few friends. Andre leaped at Eric and they both got in to a heated fight. Sigibert and Wybert, two Saxons protected Sophie-Anne. She was not going to stand and watch, she drew her sword and lunged at Sookie, Siren was busy fighting both of the Saxons, but they were not match for her.

Sookie thought it would take longer for the whole thing to be over, but it was just too simple when Sophie lunged at her all Sookie did was defend herself, with a quick and swift movement she caught Sophie's sword with one Sais and with the other one she sliced her head off.

"Oops," Sookie said and then everything stopped. Eric stared wide eyed as the Queen was ended, he looked down and then at Sookie. Andre was gone along with the two Saxons, the ones that were left were followers of the Queen, but if she was no longer alive who were they going to follow. The other creatures disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.

"What have you done?" Eric asked shocked and enraged.

"What did you want me to do? Run," Sookie asked. "I just defended myself," Sookie argued. Eric knew they were so fucked. Eric had to be the one to end the Queen not Sookie, but she was right what was she supposed to do. All the vampires stared at them and then lightning rumbled on the sky and the air was charged with energy.

"Uh-uh that can't be good," Sookie said.

"The law has been broken," a voice called and then suddenly a woman stood before them wearing a gray cloak. "Sookie Stackhouse you are here charged with the murder of Sophie-Ann LeClerq Queen of Louisiana, take her," the voice ordered. Two figures suddenly appeared next to Sookie and held her.

Eric tried to stand in front of Sookie, but he found he couldn't move.

"Uhm it was self defense and I am Sookie Brigant and I'm here following orders from the Council," Sookie said. The woman smiled and found it amusing that Sookie was not afraid, there was just one more thing to be done and then she would leave her alone.

"Yes, that is true, but you are not one of us, you should've left your vampire execute the order," The figure said stepping closer to Sookie. Sookie felt Eric's fear from the bond. Whoever this lady was, she must be powerful and Sookie knew she was an old vampire even older than Eric. Eric had warned her the night before to reframe from the fight and to not confront Andre or the Queen and she had tried, it wasn't her fault the Queen decided to attack her all she did was defend herself. However, something the cloak figured said was wrong.

"I'm Eric's bonded therefore I'm one of you," Sookie said remembering Claudine's words. She felt pride coming from Eric and a red tear rolled down from his eyes.

"Then you are no longer a Brigant, kneel before me," the figure ordered and Sookie obliged.

"I hereby declare Sookie bonded of Eric the Northman Queen of Louisiana," The figure said, all vampires present gasped even Eric.

"Well shit!" one of The Seven said.

**A/N: Thank you so much for your patience and for continuing to follow this story. I hope you liked this chapter...**


	19. The New Queen

**I know it has been a long time since I updated this story, but I promised I would update it, so here it is. You are all probably thinking I don't remember this story. What happened last?**

So Sookie comes back from Fangtasia with a very upset Eric in tow. Eric thinks she will be just like any other human, but he is surprised to find out she is nothing of what he expected. After having a terrifying meeting with Gran he gives a blood oath to protect Sookie. He has no idea of what he has done and after tasting Sookie's blood for the first time strange things start happening to him. In order to save him, Sookie bonds to him. However the road to get there is not an easy one. Eric makes a contract in order to protect Sookie. A contract that Sophie Anne knows nothing about. Bill fails in his mission to procure the telepath for the Queen. Eric is taken and Sookie and Pam go to his rescue. During this time Sookie learns what she is and that there is more that she must learn about her. While rescuing Eric, Jason is hurt and Harlen takes him away to save him. Sookie arrives in time to say goodbye to her Grandmother and brings Hadley with her.

Sookie requests to avenge what has been done to her loved ones. Eric gets a strange phone call from Niall that gives him permission to take revenge. He makes a plan and asks his lethal children to go to him. His master plan did not include taking Sookie with him, but after arguing they decide she is going and so this is what happens during her revenge:

_Sookie thought it would take longer for the whole thing to be over, but it was just too simple when Sophie lunged at her all Sookie did was defend herself, with a quick and swift movement she caught Sophie's sword with one Sais and with the other one she sliced her head off._

_"Oops," Sookie said and then everything stopped. Eric stared wide eyed as the Queen was ended, he looked down and then at Sookie. Andre was gone along with the two Saxons, the ones that were left were followers of the Queen, but if she was no longer alive who were they going to follow. The other creatures disappeared as quickly as they had appeared._

_"What have you done?" Eric asked shocked and enraged._

_"What did you want me to do? Run," Sookie asked. "I just defended myself," Sookie argued. Eric knew they were so fucked. Eric had to be the one to end the Queen not Sookie, but she was right what was she supposed to do. All the vampires stared at them and then lightning rumbled on the sky and the air was charged with energy._

_"Uh-uh that can't be good," Sookie said._

_"The law has been broken," a voice called and then suddenly a woman stood before them wearing a gray cloak. "Sookie Stackhouse you are here charged with the murder of Sophie-Ann LeClerq Queen of Louisiana, take her," the voice ordered. Two figures suddenly appeared next to Sookie and held her._

_Eric tried to stand in front of Sookie, but he found he couldn't move._

_"Uhm it was self defense and I am Sookie Brigant and I'm here following orders from the Council," Sookie said. The woman smiled and found it amusing that Sookie was not afraid, there was just one more thing to be done and then she would leave her alone._

_"Yes, that is true, but you are not one of us, you should've left your vampire execute the order," The figure said stepping closer to Sookie. Sookie felt Eric's fear from the bond. Whoever this lady was, she must be powerful and Sookie knew she was an old vampire even older than Eric. Eric had warned her the night before to reframe from the fight and to not confront Andre or the Queen and she had tried, it wasn't her fault the Queen decided to attack her all she did was defend herself. However, something the cloak figured said was wrong._

_"I'm Eric's bonded therefore I'm one of you," Sookie said remembering Claudine's words. She felt pride coming from Eric and a red tear rolled down from his eyes._

_"Then you are no longer a Brigant, kneel before me," the figure ordered and Sookie obliged._

_"I hereby declare Sookie bonded of Eric the Northman Queen of Louisiana," The figure said, all vampires present gasped even Eric._

_"Well shit!" one of The Seven said._

**Chapter 19 – The New Queen of Louisiana**

Sookie was still trying to process what had just happened. Forget about the fact that she sent a royal to her final death. What had her shocked was the fact that she was just made Queen…freaking Queen, Queen of Vampires. She was pretty sure her mouth was still hanging open. The word shocked couldn't even begin to describe how she felt. Sookie was not the only one stunned with the news, everyone present at the compound was staring at her, and all of them were wearing the same expression. Incredulity.

"Uh, so…" Sookie wanted to ask what was going to happen next, but then The Seven stood before her they lowered themselves to their knees and promised to follow her lead and protect her with their lives.

Sookie stared at Eric. She couldn't decipher what his expression meant even with their bond, she couldn't understand his feelings.

"Thank you," she said to The Seven, but they didn't move. It was Mr. Cataliades who came to stand next to Sookie to advise her on what to do next.

"You may rise," she said and then The Seven resumed their standing positions surrounding her in a protective stance.

"I will notify the Sheriffs of the new regime," Eric said walking towards the compound. Sookie and everyone else followed after Eric. Sookie had no idea what was demanded of her as Queen. She didn't know where to start, but she knew that Eric and Mr. Cataliades would counsel her on the proper protocol and procedures.

The first one Eric called was Pam. She needed to know that their plan had not worked out exactly as they had planned it.

"Pam," Eric said into the phone.

Pam didn't even let the phone ring. She picked up quickly as she and Hadley were desperate to know what had happened. "What has…" she didn't even get to finish asking her question.

"Bring Hadley with you, Sookie is the new Queen of Louisiana," he said and hung up.

"Eric….Eric?" Pam said desperate since all she heard was pure silence.

"What happened?" Hadley asked.

"I think shit is about to hit the fan," Pam said walking towards the garage with Hadley in tow.

After the phone call to Pam Eric proceeded to summon the rest of the Sheriffs to the compound, the new Monarch demanded their presence. Once the most important task at hand had been taken care of he took Sookie's hand and guided her through the many corridors until he reached a room. He asked his children to make sure no one interrupted them.

Sookie could hear in his tone that he was mad as hell. She had never use that tone towards her.

"I didn't know this was going to happen. I was just defending myself," she said upset.

"I told you to stay home, but you are so stubborn," he replied upset. "You wanted to avenge your family and now you have, does this make you happy?" He asked.

Tears started falling down from her eyes as she didn't understand his anger.

"Why are you so mad at me?" She asked uncertain of what was happening between them.

"What vampires do you think are going to follow your lead?" He asked, clearly upset. His fiery gaze burned her. Her skin started warming up and she sensed there was something else going on. Something that they never had experienced.

"I don't care if no one follows my lead," she yelled. She turned around and regained her composure. "What is important to me is what is going to happen between us? Aren't you King?" She asked calmly.

"No," he said dryly.

"Is that why you are upset with me, you wanted to be King? Is that it?" More tears pooled in her eyes.

He pushed her against the wall. "Don't you understand what just happened?" He asked furious.

"No, I don't, I'm not a vampire," she replied angry and unafraid.

They stared into each other's eyes. She didn't want to lose him. If being Queen meant they were not going to be together anymore, she didn't want to be Queen anymore.

"I love you," she mumbled.

Eric froze for a moment. Many women had claimed to love him over the years because they wanted his money, they wanted to have him or be the only ones in his life, but he never returned their affection. However, the small, yet fierce woman that stood before him was the only woman he would give everything just as he had given her his heart. Even though they had been together for many nights they had never said the words.

"I love you so much, please," she pleaded not sure what Eric was feeling.

He cupped her small face in his strong hands.

"This is the reason why I am so upset, Lover. I love you and being Queen makes you a very desirable target. I would die if something were to happen to you. Do you understand how afraid I am?" He asked.

She tried to nod, but couldn't because he was still holding her.

"And I am so horny, right now," he said and claimed her lips. He picked her up and guided her to the nearest furniture nibbling and kissing. His hands worked fast trying to rid her of her outfit; their hands struggled while their mouths clashed against each other. It was just seconds after they were both naked. He couldn't wait any longer and positioned her to enter her. She moaned in his mouth as he claimed her with abandon. He kissed every inch of her as he kept on trusting into her. He kept on switching their positions trying to go deeper inside her.

"You are my Queen, only mine," he said pushing harder from behind her.

"Yes, yes," she cried over and over feeling his wild trusts. They had not been together since their bonding and everything felt so different. He kissed her back and massaged her breasts while his other hand pinched her clit. She moaned and cried every time he pushed inside her. Her skin began to sweat as she tried to keep up with his wild claiming.

"You taste so fucking good," he roared as he turned her around and sat her on top of a mahogany desk. His lips attacked her sex wanting to clean her cum.

"Oh god," she cried harder and he growled. She didn't know if their coupling was so wild due to the recent events or because they were bonded, but she liked it. She wanted to feel his hands all over her naked body. His big hands massaged her breasts as he continued to kiss her pussy making her come multiple times. She threw her head back crying in ecstasy.

"Eric," she cried as she was about to come once more. He stood up and placed himself at her wet entrance.

"Whose Queen are you?" He asked.

"Only yours," she replied sweetly. She was very happy he was not mad at her.

"Only mine," he said entering her slowly. He leaned down and claimed her lips as he began claiming her slower this time. It was only seconds later that they were on the floor and their hands were entwined as they passionately claimed each other and gave in to their passionate desires.

He took her in many positions not roughly as their encountered had started, but slow and fiery. Her warmth fueled his desire for her. Her hair was wet from their lovemaking. Her lips felt swollen, but deliciously so. He stared at her as he made love to her. He still couldn't fathom how this lovely creature loved him. Her golden skin, her pink and plum lips, her beautiful blue eyes, everything about her was angelic, he thought. He kissed her adoringly all the while looking at her as if it was the first time. She looked so beautiful when she was overcome with passion for him. All he wanted to do was assure her he was undeniable in love with her.

He was on his back and she was riding him slowly, but he knew she was about to come yet again. He was so close too. He held her face in his hands and stared at her adoringly as she moved against him and she began contracting around him. His finger rested against her lips and her playful tongue licked him.

He growled harder.

"Bite me," she ordered and he complied.

After their passionate claiming, Eric picked her up and held her in his arms peppering her small face with kisses.

"Bite me," he asked her.

"Now?" she asked. He nodded. She bit him hard on his neck and drank from him. As she drank she understood his anger. He loved her so much he was afraid to lose her.

"Again," she murmured and so for the next hour everyone in that compound heard their cries and their promises.

Finally when they came out from the room Mr. Cataliades was informing Sookie of everything that was happening. "You have a present in the basement," he said. She knew exactly what it was.

"Bill," she said as she stared at him. He was drained and looked like a wild animal. He couldn't form any coherent thoughts. Something smelled so good, and he wanted it, but now he had no fangs. Andre had removed them from him after Sookie had taken Eric from the compound.

"See that he is restored to his health, true blood only, keep him bound with silver," she said and made her way to see the rest of the compound.

"Do you wish to rule from here or will you be doing it from your home?" Mr. Cataliades asked.

She turned to look at Eric. "We do have a new home that is fit for your ruling, my Queen. However, I suggest we spend a few days here until you are more comfortable with your new situation," Eric suggested.

A few hours later the Sheriffs started to arrive. They were guided to a conference room but none were told of who the new Queen or King was. They were speculating that it could have been Eric or Eric's child, but were not sure.

"What do I do? What do I tell them?" Sookie asked Eric again.

"You will know," he assured her.

"Is Pam and Hadley here yet?" She asked.

"Why don't you check?" Eric replied raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, I keep forgetting. Its just that everything…I'm so stressed out. I don't know how to do any of this. What if I suck?" She asked rambling.

"That better be my Master's blood you are talking about," Pam replied from the doorway.

Sookie ran to embrace her. "I'm so glad you are here," Sookie said and then she turned to stare at Hadley. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Sookie asked her. Eric had explained to Sookie that Hadley will experience an indescribable feeling if Sophie died.

"Is not as bad as we thought, maybe because of what we are?" Hadley suggested.

"I'm glad you are okay," Sookie said and hugged her dear cousin.

"Not that I'm not happy with the news, but why are you Queen. What the fuck did you do this time?" Pam demanded.

Sookie bit her bottom lip and looked down. "I only defended myself, she came at me,"

"She was very quick and disposed of the bitch quickly with a swift motion of her blades. She avenged her family and protected her honor," Siren replied. "And of that you should be proud," she said to Sookie.

Sookie nodded while Pam looked around the room. Something was different, but she didn't understand what it was.

"They are no longer under my command," Eric said to her seeing her puzzled face.

"What?" She asked shocked once more.

"She owns them now," Eric said to Pam.

"Holy shit," she said.

"Allthesheriffsarehere," Diantha said interrupting whatever conversation they were having.

"Ready, Lover," Eric said "Or should I say, ready my Queen?" He asked.

Sookie smiled widely at him feeling how proud he was of her. They walked towards the conference room, but Sookie waited outside. Eric went in first to explain to the Sheriffs it had not been a takeover by another state, but rather a conflict of disobedience from Sophie's part.

"I assume Sophie is finally dead, then?" Cleo asked after Eric had finished giving the explanation.

"Yes, the new Queen sent her to final death," Eric replied.

"Alright bring her on," Cleo demanded wanting to know who had beaten her to the punch.

"I'm the one who sent Sophie to her final death," Sookie said as she entered the room.

All four sheriffs stared at her incredulous. After a few seconds they started laughing.

"Sheriff is this some sort of joke?" Gervaise asked pointing at Sookie with obvious disgust. "She is a fucking blood…"

A blade was suddenly threatening to remove his head if he didn't shut up.

"Retract your words and your fucking fangs before I send you to join Sophie," Siren warned. The rest of The Seven stood protectively around Sookie.

"This has to be a fucking joke," another sheriff exclaimed. None of them were willing to swear their loyalty to a human. Such a request was downright outrageous and unheard of. One by one they all started to voice their disapproval and disgust. Eric was growling at them. The Seven were arguing with them trying to honor their Mistress aiming their weapons at the Sheriffs for disrespecting their Mistress. Sookie was overwhelmed by the arguing and by all the strong feelings in the room. She began shaking.

"ENOUGH," she roared. An invisible force threw the Sheriffs against one of the walls in the room. The Seven shielded their weapons and retreated to stand behind Sookie.

"No one is forcing you. You don't want to follow me, you have until dawn to leave my state," she warned them. "Otherwise, I will see you tomorrow during the ceremony," she said walking away from the conference room.

"What the fuck was that?" Cleo asked when Sookie vacated the room.

"That was your Queen and she is not human you stupid assholes," Pam replied.

"Are you staying?" Eric asked them.

They stared at each other not sure what to say. They were certainly afraid of the woman, not just because The Seven seemed to follow her lead, but they protected her as well. However, they had never seen a woman with such a power. Whatever she was it wasn't human that was clear. So who was to say that if they declined her proposal she would let them go free. They all had learnt to survive and that was their priority, always. So for fear and perhaps curiosity to see what will happen when a vampire was not a Monarch, they all decided to stay.

Everyone wanted to see how the rest of the supes of Louisiana were going to take the news.

The next day was bound to bring new adventures for everyone at the compound. Dawn was approaching soon so they didn't have to wait long, although, the vampires had to wait until sunset to find out.

**A/N: How do you think Sam is going to react to the news? What do you think the other Monarchs will have to say? Do you think Sookie will make it as Queen?**


	20. Sophie's Inheritance

Sorry for the delay. I should be updating more frequently now that my life is getting back to normal.

**Chapter 20 – Sophie's Inheritance**

The day after Sophie's demise Sookie woke up to the unrelenting thoughts of everyone around her. She felt as though people where in her room, screaming in her ear. She covered her ears trying to make the voices go away. The noise continued to invade her, and she buried her head under a pillow as if that would help to get rid of the noise.

"Shut up, shut up," she said to no one, her head still buried under her pillow. She was very tired from the previous night events. Everything that had happened the night before felt like a dream, it was surreal that she was made the leader of another race.

"Sookie," a soft, yet angelic voice called. Sookie peeked from under her pillow to find her fairy guardian, Claudine. "What is the matter, sweetie?" She called kneeling close to Sookie.

"Why is everyone so loud this morning? It didn't used to be this bad," Sookie replied, her usual tactics to shield her mind were not working. She wanted to cry feeling desperate. "Why can't I shield them away?" She asked.

"You are getting stronger, but your feelings are all over the place, and your powers are unstable. We will get through this together." She promised giving Sookie a sweet smile. "Hold my hands," Claudine said stretching her hands out to Sookie. Sookie stared incredulous, but she did as Claudine asked. "Close your eyes," she barely whispered. Sookie obeyed. "Think of a happy place, sunny days, something that relaxes you," Claudine suggested.

"Sunbathing," Sookie replied smiling as she pictured herself lying outside her home, drinking lemonade, reading one of her books. The voices started fading away, save for one.

_That bitch is going to hear me. Fucking, Queen. She is going to pay._

"Is it working?" Claudine asked. She was there to help Sookie with everything, and guide her so she could be proud of herself.

Sookie opened her eyes. "Yeah, except," she sighed "I guess I have to get up now." She wanted to lie in bed longer, but with had happened the night before it was just impossible.

"Do you think I can do this?" She asked Claudine referring, of course, at her current position as Queen of Louisiana.

"You are not alone, Sookie, and even though you did not grow with us, our royal blood runs through your veins. You are fair, and worry about others. You will do just fine," Claudine encouraged giving Sookie a hug, which to Sookie it felt as if she was enveloped in a silk sheet that smelled of gardenias.

"I'm going to take a shower, you will stay?" Sookie asked nervously. She felt better when Claudine was around. She always seemed to say the right things to make Sookie feel better.

"I will be outside," Claudine promised leaving a change of clothes for her that she had borrowed.

As soon as Claudine left, Sookie turned to look at her mighty vampire. He was naked in their bed covered only with a white sheet. She nibbled on her lip before she stole a few kisses from her sleeping man.

There was a still a voice in her head that wouldn't go away so she ended her happy moment to deal with her headache. She got ready quickly since she wanted to find out what this woman wanted from her and why she hated her if they had not even met. At least Sookie didn't recognize her voice.

"Ms. Broadway, you will have to wait your turn like everyone else," Mr. Cataliades was saying to the woman whose thoughts were invading Sookie's mind and were giving her a headache.

"What seems to be the problem?" Sookie asked the woman. She was very pretty and dressed very stylish.

"Oh good, you are up," the woman said to Sookie as if they had met before.

"How about you tell your Queen to pay what she owes me. We do have a contract," the woman said upset.

Sookie saw the images of an apartment, an agreement, and Hadley's face. By the mental thoughts and image Sookie understood that the woman before her had no idea who Sookie was or what had happened the night before.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about," Sookie replied. Mr. Cataliades tried to speak, but the woman cut him off every time.

"Really? No surprise there, the Queen hires another day person who is clueless about her fucking messed up deals. Let me tell you, this is just the beginning." The woman warned.

"It seems I'm not the only clueless person here," Sookie replied smiling understanding the words from the woman.

"Why do you say that?" The woman asked.

"Because as of last night Sophie-Ann is no more, there is a new regime, which you know nothing about," Sookie explained.

"Oh hell," the woman paced back and forth talking to herself. She needed the money the Queen owed her, what was she going to do if she didn't get paid? The last thing she needed to do was to ask her father for money.

"Do we have money to pay her?" Sookie asked Mr. Cataliades.

"Yes, is that what you want to do?" He asked Sookie.

"Yes, there was an agreement, pay to her what is due. Perhaps Hadley will continue to stay there or we might use it for other visitors," Sookie said.

"Of course, I will see that it gets done," Mr. Cataliades replied.

The woman turned around. "Really, you are going to pay me?" She asked incredulous.

Sookie nodded, "My name is Sookie, by the way," she said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Amelia Broadway," she replied smiling from ear to ear.

Sookie started to walk away "Amelia, next time do put a request like everyone else," she added.

"Hell no, I'll just come to you," Amelia was about to walk away. "So who is the new King or Queen?" Amelia asked.

"I am," Sookie said winking at her.

Amelia's jaw dropped to the floor. "Are you freaking serious?" She asked to no one in particular since Sookie had left the room. A tall woman and two shifters walked after Sookie as if guarding her.

"No, Ms. Broadway, she is the new Queen. She decapitated Sophie-Ann last night." Mr. Cataliades explained.

"But she is human?" Amelia replied absolutely shocked.

"No, but it is not my place to say or explain. Perhaps you would like to attend the coronation this evening. We could use your expertise. You are well known and have many acquaintances. We are in a tight schedule," Mr. Cataliades said.

"Yes, I…Of course, what do you need?" She asked. She wasn't about to miss the opportunity of the century. She listened carefully as Mr. Cataliades explained what he needed. Her eyes were still focused on the door the blonde girl walked through. Amelia couldn't believe Sookie had ended a vampire Queen. Who was she? More important, what was she?

Sam walked into his bar that day not suspecting anything. In truth Sam was rarely interested in vampire matters, but when he logged into the website to check what was new within his community he about fell off his chair.

He read the announcement five times. No one within his community knew the Queen, except for him. He asked Terry to stay in charge and he ran off to his Jeep and drove straight to New Orleans.

"Majesty, please accept my apologies," Amelia said as she walked into the kitchen. Sookie giggled as she saw Amelia's shocked expression. She was having a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin.

"Would you like one?" Sookie asked and offered Amelia the chair next to her. A tall woman walked into the kitchen and occupied a chair next to Sookie, pressing a kiss on her cheek. The two shifters she had seen were staring at Amelia assessing her. No doubt they were the girl's bodyguards.

"I…ah," Amelia wasn't sure what to say. She was still in shock with the news.

"I'm still a girl too. Please, have breakfast with me," Sookie insisted.

Though Amelia's mouth was busy with food, her mind was busy with many thoughts which made Sookie laugh and giggle. Of course Sookie's reaction made Amelia have more thoughts that she was sure were private, since she had no idea what Sookie could do.

As Sookie had breakfast Mr. Cataliades and Claudine informed her of the most pressing issues regarding her Kingdom.

Amelia offered her advice whenever she could. She was too excited to be there, but most importantly Mr. Cataliades appreciated her advice and expertise, something she was very proud of, but her father was not.

Sookie learned Sophie-Ann spent money carelessly. She made many reckless decisions that had created many problems with other Kingdoms. She also found out something that she wasn't sure how to fix or how to tell Eric, but she had to tell him as soon as he rose.

She was very stressed out as the day progressed. A struggle late in the afternoon caught her attention and she walked towards the compound's main entrance with her bodyguards in tow.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" she asked confused since what had happened wasn't known to non-supes. She had figured Sam was a supe, but still she pretended she had no idea what he was.

"When I read it, I couldn't believe it," he said. His eyes were teary, full of emotion and happiness.

"Where did you read it?" She asked. Mr. Cataliades had explained about how the other supes communicated and that they were aware of Sophie's demise.

"In the…" he realized too late what he had done and he knew even though he had not finished his sentence Sookie was able to see in his mind where he had read it. His desperation to see her, to find her alive made him reveal himself to her. Her hand came at him so fast; he barely registered what had happened.

Tears fell from her eyes. "All these years, I confided in you. I told you how hard life was for me and not once did you ever tell me what you were. You saw me cry countless times, how could you be so cruel?" She asked very irritated and hurt more than anything.

He wanted to say something that she would understand, but he couldn't find any words because she was right. He saw her struggle for being different. He had wanted to tell her many times, but supes were sworn to secrecy at least shifters and Weres.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I don't want to see you again." She said walking away. She was too hurt to forgive him that day, perhaps in time she would. She already had many problems in her mind, one in particular made her feel uneasy. She had no idea how Eric was going to react. She went into her room knowing Eric was up by then. She smiled weakly as she entered the room to greet him.

"I feel your struggle, what troubles my Queen?" He asked in a sexy-dark tone that made Sookie weak in the knees. He had just taken a shower and he had not bothered to put any clothes. His muscular toned body was still wet. Small drops were rolling down his tall frame. Sookie licked her lips. She still managed to blush as he made his way to her very slowly, letting her appreciate what was hers.

Sookie forgot about her troubles and everything she was upset about. He was magnificent.

Eric saw how her eyes roamed his body hungry for him, just as he was hungry for her. He smiled wickedly, something she missed as her eyes were busy with another part of his body. He smelled her obvious arousal and saw her blush innocently, something he adored about her. His lips roamed her neck as his hand got busy undoing her jeans.

"Mmmm," she replied incoherently.

Her blouse and bra were gone; her legs wrapped around his waist as he lifted her easily and pressed her against the door.

"I want you," he called hungrily.

"Oh yes," she called desperately as her lips got busy exploring his naked shoulders.

"I'm hungry," he said licking her neck. They were now on the bed, her clothes had disappeared. His fangs descended and he licked her breasts as he waited for her approval.

"What are you waiting for? I'm yours," she replied.

She was afraid to tell him, but in that moment she didn't care about the troubles of the Kingdom all she cared was about being with the love of her life.

She moaned and cried as they unleashed their passion. Eric knew something was bothering her, but he would find soon enough. He wanted to assure himself she was only his. He also wanted to make sure his scent was fresh on hers. He intended the world to know that the Queen of Louisiana was taken.

They were pressing butterfly kisses on each other.

"Tell me, what is worrying my Queen?" He asked again. He knew they couldn't lie in bed much longer.

She sighed and proceeded to tell him about what she had inherited from Sophie.

"We will work things out, don't worry. You know I will be there for you and support you, but this is not what is bothering you, tell me," he demanded. He pressed a sweet kiss on her lips and smiled at her encouraging her to share her troubles.

She sighed again knowing he was going to get upset. "Apparently the Queen of Louisiana is engaged to be married to the King of Arkansas," she said and waited for his mighty roar, which came right after she told him about the news.

"You are only mine," he claimed, truly upset with the news.

* * *

**A/N: How do you think Eric and Sookie will solve this little problem?**


End file.
